Isabel And The Red Guitar
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Akaba pindah ke Los Angeles bersama dengan keluarganya. Di sana ia bertemu dengan sebuah band dan seorang gadis penyuka gitar. Lalu, apakah yang akan terjadi di antara mereka? AU, gaje, abal, OOC, OC, saya cuma minjem Akaba. COMPLETE. Special update for my wed! —AkaOC.
1. Gadis yang Terobsesi Dengan Gitar

**Author's Note :**

Dapet inspirasi dari gitarnya Ace dari Bando itu. Jadi, cerita ini dibuat deh. Nekat sih buatnya.

Saya mau nge-warning!

**Warning Alert : **AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (mungkin), time set yang membingungkan, place setting yang juga membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, isinya Cuma flashback, jadi anggap aja itu inti ceritanya, dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me!

If this fic just be a trash in this fandom, I will delete this fic, OK!

=XXX=

**Graveyard, September, 21****st**** 2013**

Di sebuah area pemakaman yang sepi, dari arah gerbang, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut merah menyala yang sedang membawa gitar yang berwarna merah darah dan sebuket bunga _chrysanthemum_ berwarna putih. Dengan mata merah yang ia punya, yang tertutupi oleh kacamata biru yang bertengger di depan matanya, ia melihat – lihat area pemakaman itu. Ia lalu melangkah ke dalam area pemakaman itu.

Sepi. Yah, begitulah keadaan area pemakaman itu. Kakinya yang terbalut oleh jeans putih itu melewati nisan demi nisan. Mata merahnya terlihat menatap ke depan lurus seakan sudah tahu dimana sesuatu yang dia cari. Cukup jauh dari ia berjalan tadi, kini ia sudah berada di depan sebuah makam. Sebuah makam yang sudah berumur. Terlihat dari nisan dan tulisan di atas nisan itu.

_**Name : Isabel Harvard**_

_**Date of Birth : October, 5**__**th**__** 1993**_

_**Date of Dead : September, 21**__**st**__** 2010**_

Ia lalu berjongkok di samping makam itu. Ia lalu mengelus makam itu dengan perlahan. "Sudah lama ya," gumamnya kemudian. Mata merahnya memandang makam itu dengan tatapan lirih dan sayu.

"Isabel... taukah kau disana, bahwa aku... masih mencintaimu..?" katanya pada makam itu sendiri, seolah makam itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Ia lalu mengelus makam itu lagi.

"Aku sudah membuat mimpimu menjadi kenyataan. Dua mimpi yang kau idam – idamkan. Tapi..." ucapnya terputus.

"Tapi... ada sebuah mimpimu yang tak bisa menjadi kenyataan. Mimpi kita. Mimpi itu harus hilang, di saat mimpi itu akan terwujud," lanjutnya dengan nada yang amat lirih. "Di saat aku harus kehilanganmu untuk selama – lamanya..." gumamnya lagi. "Di saat aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu..." lanjutnya. "Maafkan aku, Isabel... gara – gara aku kau..." katanya terpotong.

"...harus pergi untuk selama – lamanya..." lanjutnya.

Ingatannya pun kembali terputar. Segala memori – memori di otaknya berputar kembali. Seperti komputer yang memutar kembali sebuah video rekaman yang dulu. Memori tentang seorang gadis berambut merah darah dan bermata hitam gelap segelap malam. Dan segala kenangannya akan gadis itu kini terputar di otaknya.

Badan gadis itu yang semampai. Wajah gadis itu yang cantik. Suara gadis itu saat memanggil namanya. Langkah kaki gadis itu yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Senyum gadis itu yang lembut. Kini semua terpatri dalam khayalan sang pemuda itu.

Sejenak sebuah memori juga ikut terekam di ingatannya. Memori di saat – saat terakhir gadis itu. Senyum terakhir yang dapat dilihat oleh pemuda itu. Suara lirih yang terakhir didengar pemuda itu. Dan pelukan tubuhnya yang terakhir yang dapat dirasakan pemuda itu.

Setetes buliran bening turun dari pelupuk matanya. Turun melewati pipinya yang putih hingga menuju dagu dan jatuh tepat di atas samping nisan itu. Ia lalu melepas kacamata birunya dan mengusap bekas buliran bening yang jatuh tadi dengan tangan sebelah kanannya.

Ia lalu meletakkan buket bunga _chrysanthemum_ putih tadi di atas makam itu. Ia juga membersihkan makam itu dari guguran daun – daun yang tergeletak sembarangan di atasnya. Setelah itu, ia lalu duduk terdiam di samping makam itu. Pandangannya menerawang jauh ke depan. Kosong. Begitulah yang bisa diperkirakan.

"Haruskah aku selalu mengingatnya setiap aku kesini?" gumamnya pelan. "Hari ini, tepat 3 tahun kau pergi. Tepat 3 tahun, aku menjalani hidup tanpamu," gumamnya lagi. "Aku benar – benar bodoh! Sungguh – sungguh bodoh saat itu!" katanya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Pikirannya lalu melayang di hari saat pertama ia bertemu dengan gadis bernama Isabel itu. Dimana ia jatuh cinta dengan gadis itu dan dimana dia harus kehilangan gadis itu untuk selama – lamanya...

And this story is begin...

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter 1 : Gadis yang Terobsesi Dengan Gitar**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : Please, look at the beginning of this fic.**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

**Los Angeles, September 22****nd**** 2008**

Seorang lelaki tinggi sedang berjalan melewati sebuah trotoar jalanan yang sepi. Sebuah headphone berwarna merah dan hitam terpasang manis di kedua bahunya. Sepertinya headphone itu tidak sedang berfungsi untuk mengirimkan alunan nada – nada indah dari sebuah iPhone di saku celananya yang tersambung dengan seutas kabel hitam tipis dari ujung headphone ke arah saku celana lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu berjalan santai sambil bersiul – siul. Dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah yang cukup menyala dan nyentrik membuat ia menjadi pusat perhatian siapapun yang melewati jalan itu. Kacamata biru bertengger manis di depan matanya yang berwarna merah yang terlihat ungu dari depan karena tertutup kacamata birunya.

Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna merah dengan dalaman sebuah t-shirt berwarna putih dan celana jeans putih keabu – abuan dengan aksesoris rantai tergantung di sela – sela ikatan belt hitam dan saku celananya yang berbeda dari saku tempat ia meletakkan iPhone-nya.

Di tangan kanannya, ia menenteng sebuah kotak gitar berwarna hitam. Sedangkan tatapan matanya masih memandang lurus ke depan tanpa ekspresi apapun. Bibirnya masih menyiulkan nada – nada yang rapi. Ritme-nya pun teratur. Mungkin ia mempunyai bakat bermusik.

Saat ia melewati sebuah gedung yang cukup tua, terlihat dari warna catnya yang putih kusam dan bangunannya seperti bekas peninggalan, ia mendengar sebuah lantunan musik mengalun dari dalam gedung itu. Sejenak lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya serta siulannya.

Ia mulai menajamkan alat pendengarannya. Suara itu makin jelas terdengar melalui gendang telinganya. Ia lalu mulai mencari – cari asal suara itu. Suara nada – nada yang menyusun sebuah melodi indah yang kini tengah ia dengarkan. Berikut vocal yang diiringi oleh melodi tadi. Begitu merdu dan indah.

Ia lalu mencoba mempertajam indra pendengarnya ke arah gedung tua tadi.

Jelas. Terdengar sangat jelas. Suara seorang wanita sedang menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik dengan vokal yang merdu. Lagunya pun terdengar cukup sendu tapi tidak dengan nada yang minor. Cukup mayor malahan.

Lelaki itu lalu mencoba memasuki gedung itu. Ia lalu mencoba mengetuk pintu gedung itu.

Tiada jawaban.

Ia lalu mencoba sekali lagi mengetuk pintu itu dengan lebih keras.

Tetap tanpa jawaban.

Sia – sia saja jika ia mencoba menunggu. Karena kesal, ia lalu mencoba memutar kenop pintu itu dengan perlahan. Dan, gotcha! Terbuka!

Lelaki itu lalu mendesah pelan. Kenapa tidak dilakukan dari tadi? Pikir lelaki itu. Lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu itu perlahan. Sebuah ruang tamu menyapanya dari dalam. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.

Sebuah meja mungil dan empat kursi kecil yang cukup tua berjejer di ruangan itu. Ia memperhatikan tempat itu dengan seksama. Ia lalu menyentuh permukaan meja itu.

Tak berdebu.

Berarti memang ada orang yang menghuni dan membersihkan tempat ini. Jadi ini tak sekedar gedung tua ya? Pikir lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu lalu melihat sekelilingnya. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tempat sampah kecil di sudut ruangan. Terdapat plastik bekas makanan, kotak susu bekas , minuman kaleng bekas, kulit buah – buahan, kantung plastik bekas yang disumpal – sumpal dan beberapa kertas yang sudah diremas – remas ada di tempat sampah itu.

Ada yang tinggal disini, pikir lelaki itu. Ia lalu mendengar suara lantunan lagu lagi. Ia pun segera menuju arah sumber bunyi itu.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Ia menelusuri ruangan – ruangan di lantai pertama di gedung itu dengan bantuan alat pendengarannya demi mencari tahu, siapa orang yang memainkan melodi itu dan suara milik siapa yang menjadi vokal di lagu itu.

Ia berjalan terus hingga lantai kedua gedung itu. Menaiki tangga perlahan sambil mendengar suara itu yang semakin jelas. Jelas. Hingga ia berhenti di sebuah ruangan di salah satu sisi di lantai dua. Ruangan dengan tulisan "_Record Room_" terpampang di pintunya. Lelaki itu lalu mendengar suara itu dari balik pintu dengan menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu itu.

Sayang, suara indah itu telah selesai menyenandungkan melodi tadi. Suara petikan gitar mengakhiri pertunjukan di siang bolong itu. Lelaki itu menghembuskan nafas kecewa. Sesaat ia ingin beranjak pergi, tapi sebuah suara menghadangnya.

"Kita harus cari gitaris, Isabel!" suara lelaki terdengar dari dalam ruangan itu.

Lelaki tadi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mencoba mendengar apa yang akan dibicarakan di dalam sana.

"Watt, sudah kubilang, aku saja yang menjadi gitarisnya. Kau ini masih saja meributkan itu!" suara gadis kini yang menjawab suara lelaki tadi.

Gitaris? Pikir lelaki berrambut merah di luar ruangan. Ia lalu mencoba mendengarkan jawaban sang lelaki.

"Kau ini cocok di vokal, Bel! Kita nggak mungkin kan kalau nanti kita akan menyanyikan lagu yang menggunakan quick sing dan perubahan tempo dan nada gitar tanpa additional player? Kita belum punya additional player, bel! Kita juga baru membentuk band ini dua bulan lalu, kita juga belum diresmikan sebagai band minor, indie pun belum!" kata lelaki di dalam sana.

Lelaki berrambut merah tadi sedikit tertegun. Ia lalu mendengar lebih jauh lagi percakapan itu. Percakapan seorang lelaki bernama Watt dan gadis bernama Isabel di dalam sana.

"Watt, aku ini nggak cocok di vokal, aku masih nggak percaya dengan suaraku ini!" kata Isabel.

"Kau cocok, bel! Kita membutuhkan gitaris melodi sekarang! Kau cukup menjadi gitaris irama saja!" desak Watt.

"Tapi, Watt, aku-"

"Nggak ada tapi – tapian! Pokoknya aku akan cari gitaris melodi di luar sana!" kata Watt sambil melangkah. Suara langkahnya menuju pintu. Lelaki pembawa gitar tadi lalu segera berjalan menjauhkan diri.

Sayang. Begitu pintu terbuka, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, lelaki bernama Watt itu memanggilnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Watt.

Lelaki tadi lalu segera berhenti. Langkah seribunya yang sudah ia rencanakan mendadak tadi, hilang. Tapi ia tak menoleh kepada yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, kutanya sekali lagi, kau siapa? Aku belum pernah melihat pemuda sepertimu di dalam gedung ini. Kau juga bukan seorang Deliver Service kan? Petugas pengumpul sampah juga pasti bukan, kan? Lalu, apa yang sedang kau bawa itu?" tanya Watt dengan berbondong.

Mati kutu. Begitulah yang dirasakan lelaki yang kepergok sedang mau melarikan diri ini. Tapi ia masih tetap tak menoleh.

"Ada apa sih, Watt? Ngomong – ngomong sendiri di depan pintu begitu?" kata Isabel dari dalam ruangan.

"Hey, bel, kesini!" perintah Watt kepada Isabel.

"Ada apa?" tanya Isabel sambil melangkah ke arah Watt.

Mati aku! Pikir lelaki tadi. Sudah lelaki bernama Watt, sekarang gadis bernama Isabel itu memergokiku! Pikirnya tambah kacau. Gimana ini! Pikirnya bingung.

"Bel, kau pernah membawa lelaki seperti ini ke dalam gedung ini?" tanya Watt sambil menunjuk ke arah lelaki tadi.

Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah lelaki yang ditunjuk. Ia memandangi secara seksama. Rambut merah menyala. Jaket berwarna merah dengan celana jeans putih keabu – abuan. Dan sebuah kotak tertenteng di tangan kanan sang lelaki.

"Tidak pernah! Siapa dia? Saudaramu? Temanmu? Sepupumu? Atau, malah... pacarmu..?" tanya Isabel dengan beruntun dan diakhiri dengan pendapat nggak jelasnya serta dengan pandangan iih-jangan-jangan-loe-gay-ya?

"Ngaco kau! Mana mungkin! Kalau aku kenal dia, aku takkan bertanya padamu!" bentak Watt. Isabel hanya tersenyum lebar melihat temannya itu.

"Jadi dia siapa?" tanya Isabel balik.

"Tanya aja sendiri! Kutanyaain nggak mau jawab!" kata Watt marah.

"Ya, udah. Hey, kau! Sebenarnya siapa kau itu?" tanya Isabel dengan volume cukup keras.

Lelaki itu lalu menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Dengan tatapan gue-udah-kepergok, ia lalu menjawab dengan apa adanya.

"A, aku...er... aku hanya sedang berjalan – jalan di daerah sini. Ta, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar suara melodi dan lagu terdengar dari dalam gedung ini. Ja, jadi aku memutuskan untuk kesini untuk mencari tahu, si, siapa yang memainkan lagu itu. Ka, karena pintu depan terbuka, se, selain itu, ta, tak ada yang men, menjawab ketukanku, ja, jadi aku nyelonong masuk aja! Itu saja!" jawabnya dengan terbata.

"Terus, kenapa kau lari?" tanya Watt.

"A, aku sedikit mendengar per, percakapan kalian setelah selesai memainkan lagu. Ka, karena ta, takut kepergok, ya, aku jadi ingin lari," jelas lelaki itu.

"Oh, begitu! Jadi kau mendengar percakapan tentang gitaris itu?" tanya Isabel.

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, a, aku permisi dulu-" katanya terpotong oleh suara Watt.

"Hey, apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Watt.

"Oh, i, ini gitar. Gitar lama sih. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Gitar.

GITAR.

Lelaki ini membawa gitar.

"Hey, apa kau bisa memainkan gitar itu? Sebagai ritme mungkin?" tanya Watt sedikit bersemangat.

"Yah, begitulah. Kalau itu mudah," jawab lelaki itu.

'_Itu sih, semua gitaris bisa!_' Pikir Isabel kesal.

"Kalau distorsi dan irama? _Tunning_? Jago nggak?" tanya Watt bersemangat.

"Fuh, cukup jago sih, tapi aku jarang memainkan lagu rock, jadi hanya distorsi dan irama biasa, aku bisa. Kenapa?" tanya lelaki itu balik.

"Jadilah gitaris band kami!" teriak Watt dengan kencang bahkan nenek – nenek tuli pun bisa mendengar suaranya dengan sangat jelas.

Isabel menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Sudah beberapa detik sebelum Watt teriak, ia sudah memasang posisi itu. Ia lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"APA? Apa – apaan ini, Watt! Masa' dia menjadi gitaris band kita? Aku nggak setuju!" teriak Isabel tak setuju.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku Leader-nya! Jadi terserah aku mau menariknya sebagai gitaris atau tidak!" bentak Watt.

"Pokoknya aku tidak setuju! Kau juga baru kenal dia kali ini, masa' sudah dijadiin gitaris! Pokoknya aku tidak setuju!" kata Isabel marah sambil melangkah pergi. Sesaat ia melewati lelaki tadi, ia memandang sinis pada lelaki itu. Kemudian ia lalu menuruni tangga dan membanting pintu depan gedung itu.

"Maaf, tapi, dia kenapa? Aku memang tak tertarik menjadi gitaris jadi-" kata lelaki itu terpotong.

"Tak apa, dia memang begitu. Obsesinya terhadap gitar memang lebih besar daripada terhadap vokal, jadi biarkan saja dia. Terus tadi, kumohon jadilah gitaris kami! Additional pun tak apa! Kami kekurangan personel untuk band kami, jadi, please!" kata Watt sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya seraya memohon kepada sang lelaki itu.

"Kalau memang begitu, yah, tak apalah. Fuuu.. aku memang sedang senggang akhir – akhir ini. Jadi bisa saja kubantu. Sepertinya, ritme kita juga sama," jawab lelaki itu seraya membenarkan letak kacamata birunya sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ritme? Aku tak tahu itu, ehehe," komentar Watt dengan sweatdrop. "Oh, ya, ngomong – ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Watt.

"Fuu.. Akaba Hayato. Panggil saja Akaba," jawab lelaki itu sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, Akaba. Kau orang Jepang ya?" tanya Watt setengah mengernyit mendengar nama yang cukup asing di telinganya.

"Begitulah, aku pindah ke Los Angeles seminggu yang lalu," jelas Akaba kemudian.

"Kalau begitu, aku Watter Knolcken, panggil saja Watt, dan cewek tadi bernama Isabel Harvaria, panggil saja dia Isabel," kata Watt memperkenalkan diri.

"Baiklah. Ngomong – ngomong, apa nama band kalian?" tanya Akaba.

"Namanya The Blood," jawab Watt sambil memainkan stik drumnya.

"The Blood? Darah? Dari mana kalian menentukan itu?" tanya Akaba heran dengan nama band itu.

"Dari namaku dan warna kesukaan Isabel. Namaku Watter, bisa saja dipanggil dengan Water yang berarti air, ya kan? Terus warna kesukaan Isabel adalah merah, jika digabungkan menjadi air merah atau air yang berwarna merah kan? Dan air yang berwarna merah adalah darah." jelas Watt sambil nyengir.

"Ooo, begitu. Aku juga yang menyukai warna itu, merah, sepertinya ritmeku dengan band ini cocok. Baiklah aku akan menjadi gitaris band kalian!" seru Akaba.

"Sungguh? Syukurlah! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan gitaris untuk band ini!" seru Watt senang. '_meski aku tak tahu apa yang dimaksud ritme oleh orang ini_' batinnya ragu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau disini dulu. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Felica untuk membicarakan ini!" seru Watt sambil berlari menuju ujung tangga.

"Felica?" gumam Akaba bingung.

Watt berbalik dan menyahutnya,"Dia manager band ini! Sudah dulu ya! Kau tetaplah disini dulu!" Watt lalu menghilang di ujung tangga. Terdengar suara langkahnya menuruni tangga dengan terburu – buru. Setelah itu bunyi suara pintu tertutup pun terdengar. Dan tinggallah Akaba sendiri di depan ruangan itu kini. Sepi.

'_Daripada tidak ada kerjaan, aku mau lihat ruang rekaman ini__,_' pikir Akaba yang lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat ia melihat ruangan itu, terlihat beberapa perangkat musik tergeletak disana. Drum berwarna hitam. Bass berwarna hitam kebiruan terpasang di samping kirinya. Keyboard di tergeletak manis di samping kiri depan drum tadi, tepat di depan bass tadi. Beberapa gitar terpasang di dinding sebelah kiri drum tadi. Yang paling menarik perhatian Akaba saat memandang barisan gitar itu adalah sebuah gitar berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna hitam turut mewarnai gitar itu.

"Fuu.. ternyata ada yang menyamai, ya," gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu melihat standing mic di barisan paling depan. Ia lalu melihat ke arah bawah ruangan itu. Tergeletak beberapa kertas yang tersebar tak beraturan. Ada pula yang terremas – remas tanpa dibuang di tempat sampah.

Ia lalu berjalan pelan ke dalam. Tepat di dekat kertas – kertas yang bersebaran tadi, ia berjongkok. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah kertas itu. Tertulis disana beberapa partitur not balok untuk piano. Ia lalu mengambil kertas lain. Tertera kunci – kunci gitar disitu. Ia lalu mencoba mengambil sebuah kertas lagi. Kini gantian tab – tab gitar memenuhi kertas putih itu.

"Huuft.. benar – benar terobsesi ya?" desahnya pelan. Ia lalu berjalan lagi dan berjongkok lagi memungut satu kertas lagi. Dan bukan kunci maupun notasi angka atau balok yang tertera di kertas itu. Beberapa buah huruf yang membentuk kata – kata yang tertulis sangat rapi dan baik. Dan kata – kata itu mulai membentuk kalimat – kalimat sedih. Kalimat – kalimat yang haus akan rasa kebahagiaan di dalamnya, karena kalimat itu menuliskan,

"_Tanpa sebuah kata cinta meninggalkanku, tanpa sebuah kata cinta membuangku..._" gumam Akaba pelan. "Apa ini lirik yang tadi kudengar? Sebuah lirik sendu tapi dengan vokal yang terbilang mayor. Apakah gadis itu yang menulis ini?" tanya Akaba sendiri.

Ia lalu melihat kunci gitar tadi. Sejenak ia memperhatikannya. Ia lalu mencoba mengambil tempat duduk di sofa yang terletak di bagian samping kanan ruangan itu. Ia lalu duduk dan mengeluarkan gitar dari dalam kotaknya. Dan gitar yang dikeluarkannya itu mempunyai corak, motif dan warna yang sama dengan gitar yang menarik perhatian Akaba. Tapi, warna merah di gitar ini terlihat lebih menyala. Merah yang sama dengan merah rambut si pemilik, Akaba.

Ia pun mencoba mencari kunci yang tertera di kertas tadi. Kunci C minor. Ia lalu memetiknya. Serasa mampu untuk memainkannya, ia lalu memainkan kunci – kunci di kertas itu. Alunan nada sendu nan minor terdengar dari setiap petikan gitarnya. Akaba pun terlarut dalam petikan gitarnya sendiri.

=XXX=

Di sebuah trotoar, berjalan seorang gadis berambut merah gelap panjang. Ia mengenakan rompi berwarna merah menyala, dengan dalaman t-shirt hitam membalut tubuhnya. Mata berwarna hitamnya memancarkan kekesalan tiada tara. Sesekali ia mengacak – acak rambutnya yang sepunggung itu. Suara – suara umpatan kesal pun tak jarang keluar dari mulutnya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk bintang terpasang di lehernya yang jenjang. Kaki – kakinya yang jenjang dan terbalut legging hitam dan sepatu boots berwarna merah itu sedang melangkah kesal. Ia lalu berjalan cepat menuju gedung yang beberapa menit lalu ia tinggalkan. Gedung tua tempatnya rekaman dengan teman masa kecilnya, Watt. Yah, gadis itu adalah Isabel.

Dia berdiri di depan tempat itu lama sambil memandang gedung itu. Sepertinya, pergi ke tempat manapun hanya membuatnya kesal dan marah. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Tempat yang bisa ia gunakan leluasa untuk bermain gitar kesukaannya. Tempatnya untuk menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu yang ia ciptakan sendiri. Dan tempatnya untuk meraih mimpi. Mimpi Isabel.

"Semoga saja, Watt dan lelaki menyebalkan tadi sudah pergi, aku kesal dengan mereka berdua! Seenaknya saja, Watt memilih lelaki tadi untuk menjadi gitaris! Huuft!" ucap gadis itu sebelum membuka kenop pintu gedung itu.

Ia lalu memandang tempat itu. Sepi. '_Syukurlah,_' pikir Isabel. Tapi, nada leganya terhenti ketika ia mendengar sebuah lantunan petikan gitar membahana di dalam gedung itu. Isabel lalu menajamkan indra pendengarannya. '_Siapa yang memainkan gitar? Watt kah? Tak mungkin! Watt tidak bisa memainkan gita__r__! Kuncinya saja ia tak tahu,_' Pikir Isabel menerka – nerka. Lalu siapa?

Gadis itu lalu mencoba menaiki tangga. Ia yakin, suara itu berasal dari atas. Tepatnya "_Record Room_" band-nya. Ia lalu setengah berlari ke arah ruangan yang dimaksud. Ia pun membuka paksa pintu ruangan itu dan...

Seorang lelaki berambut merah tengah duduk sambil memetik gitar berwarna merah dan hitam. Isabel mengernyit melihat gitar itu. "Gitarku.." gumamnya pelan. Merasa diperhatikan, lelaki tadi, Akaba, lalu menoleh ke Isabel. Ia lalu mengambil sikap berdiri dan meletakkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke sofa.

"Oh, hey. Apa kabar? Kau sudah... er.. kembali ya?" kata Akaba tiba – tiba.

"Hey kau! Meski Watt sudah mengatakan bahwa kau akan menjadi gitaris, jangan seenaknya menggunakan gitar orang lain dong!" bentak Isabel.

"Gitar orang lain? Maksudmu ini?" kata Akaba bingung sambil menunjuk ke arah gitar yang ia bawa.

"Kalau bukan itu, apa lagi! Cepat kembalikan gitarku!" bentak Isabel marah.

"Gitarmu? Ini gitarku. Gitarmu berada disana," kata Akaba sambil menunjuk sebuah gitar merah yang hampir sama dengan gitar kepunyaannya di samping kiri drum yang berada di seberang Akaba. Isabel pun malu sendiri.

"Oh, begitu ya, maaf ya, aku nggak tahu," kata Isabel dengan muka merah karena malu. "Ngomong – ngomong, kau tadi yang memainkan lagu ya?" tanya Isabel kemudian.

"Ah, iya, maaf kalo aku mengambil dan memainkan itu seenaknya, aku akan kembalikan partitur – partitur lagu milikmu!" kata Akaba sambil mengumpulkan kembali partitur yang tadi ia pungut. Ia lalu menyerahkannya kepada gadis berambut merah itu. Gadis itu melihatnya sekilas lalu mengambil partitur lagu itu. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa yang tadi diduduki oleh Akaba. Setelah itu, keheningan terjadi. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka mulut. Hingga keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Isabel.

"Oh, ya, siapa namamu?" tanya Isabel sambil menoleh ke arah Akaba.

"Namaku Hayato Akaba, panggil saja Akaba karena kita belum saling akrab," jawab Akaba. Isabel sedikit mengernyit.

"Kenapa?" tanya Isabel lagi. Mata hitam onyxnya menyiratkan keingin tahuan.

"Itu nama keluargaku. Hanya orangtuaku dan beberapa teman akrabku di Jepang yang memanggilku dengan 'Hayato'. Sedangkan yang lain hanya memanggil dengan 'Akaba'," jawab Akaba.

"Oh, begitu. Kalau suatu saat kita menjadi akrab, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan 'Hayato'? Meski aku nggak yakin kita bakalan akrab!" tanya Isabel. Akaba sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan Isabel itu.

"Maksudmu dengan kau tidak yakin kita bakal akrab?" tanya Akaba heran.

"Aku masih membencimu karena kau merebut posisiku sebagai gitaris di band ini!" kata Isabel kesal. Sepertinya kekesalan Isabel beberapa menit yang lalu belum juga reda.

"Oh, maaf kalau aku merebut posisimu, ngomong – ngomong, kudengar dari Watt, kau begitu ter-obsesi dengan gitar, benarkah itu?" tanya Akaba kemudian. Isabel menatapnya sesaat.

"Hhh, si Watt itu! Meski dibilang ter-obsesi, hal itu justru lebih menjurus ke mencintai deh," ucap Isabel dengan sedikit menghela nafas. Mata hitamnya kini memandang ke arah si gitar merah yang tengah berbaris di dinding.

"Maksudnya mencintai?" tanya Akaba heran.

"Sangat sangat menyukai si gitar, dibawa kemana saja, dimainkan dimana saja, dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun," tutur Isabel.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyukai gitarmu itu?" tanya Akaba kemudian. Isabel tak menjawabnya. Ia malah menatap lelaki itu. Ia lalu sedikit menghela nafas.

"Sebenarnya alasannya itu hanya aku dan Watt saja yang tahu karena mungkin sedikit konyol," jawab Isabel kemudian. "Mungkin kau akan tertawa,"tambahnya. Isabel sedikit tersenyum mengucapkan kata itu.

"Aku tak akan tertawa. Aku janji!"kata Akaba berusaha meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Watt pernah berkata itu dan alhasil ia malah ketawa, aku tidak mempercayaimu!" jawab Isabel ketus.

"Percayalah padaku! Aku tak akan tertawa! Kumohon!" harap Akaba kepada gadis berambut merah itu.

"Benar, kau tak akan tertawa?" kata Isabel meyakinkan.

"Benar!" jawab Akaba segera.

"Sungguh?" kata Isabel lagi.

"Sungguh! Suer!" seru Akaba sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya ke atas.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik – baik,"kata Isabel yang sepertinya sudah yakin pada Akaba. Akaba lalu menyiapkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar alasan dibalik rasa suka -cinta- Isabel kepada sang gitar merah milik gadis itu. Hatinya bertekad untuk jangan tertawa, karena jika ia tertawa, ia akan semakin dibenci oleh gadis itu.

"Alasanku menyukai gitar itu adalah..."

Distorsi – distorsi keras pun mulai memenuhi suasana percakapan itu. Akaba semakin merasa ingin tahu. Dentaman – dentaman kuat terasa di hatinya. Suasana tegang nan horor mulai menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Karena..."

To Be Continued

Yay~ fanfic baru! Fyuh, nggak terasa udah hampir 4000 kata tertulis di chapter 1 ini! Sebenarnya fic ini udah kesimpen lama di folder khusus fanfic di flashdisk tapi baru kuselesain sekarang, ehehe^^

Oh ya, saya kurang tahu nama gitarnya Akaba, karena banyak fic yang bilang namanya Isabel, yaudah ngikut aja.

Saya mau tahu respon untuk fic ini, bagus atau jelek atau biasa atau standar atau malah ancur nan gaje. Jadi, silakan review saya agar saya tau bagaimana tanggapan readers buat nih fic satu.

Last,

**REVIEW!**


	2. Alasan Isabel

Saya kembali!

Terimakasih buat **M****itama**** 134666**, **Yaklin1412**, **Akita Need –Musicspeech**, **Yukari Hyuu-Kei**, dan **undine-yaha **sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Buat yang nggak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi **: nama saya Hikari^^; Gomen, udah bikin kamu salah terka. Makasih udah dibilang keren. Maaf juga kalo fic chapter 1 nya pendek. Yosh, ini sudah update!

Sebelumnya saya mau minta maaf atas salah satu typo saya, nama Isabel itu yang benar Isabel Harvard bukan Havaria! Maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan saya itu m(_ _)m

Semoga saja di chapter ini sudah tiada typo lagi #ngarep#

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter ****2**** : ****Ala****san**** Isabel**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : Please, look at the beginning of this fic.**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

"Karena…"

Isabel masih menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dari nada suaranya yang terdengar ragu-ragu, tersirat bahwa Isabel juga ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya dan tentu membuat Akaba yang sudah sedia telinga kanan dan kiri itu cemberut kesal.

"Karena apa?" kata Akaba sedikit kesal. Isabel meliriknya sebentar.

"Karena... gitar itu selalu dapat menyenangkan hatiku. Ia selalu ada untukku. Saat senang, sedih, suka, benci, kesal, marah, semua selalu kulampiaskan dengan memainkan gitarku yang selalu ada di sampingku," ucap Isabel dengan tersenyum. "Gitar merahku itu adalah benda paling berharga bagiku. Aku sangat mencintai gitarku ini," kata Isabel sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sang gitar merah yang terlihat kembar dengan gitar milik Akaba.

"Sejak kapan kau mencintai gitarmu itu?" tanya Akaba sambil sedikit membenarkan posisi kacamata birunya. Isabel sudah meraih sang gitar dan lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah itu. Mata hitamnya sedikit terkejut. Ia kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"Sejak aku masih SD!" jawabnya semangat. Suara _piano_nya kini melakukan _crescendo_ hingga menjadi sedikit _forte_. Akaba sedikit tertegun mendengar perubahan dinamik suara sang gadis berambut merah itu.

"Dan kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan gitarmu itu?" tanya Akaba lagi.

"Karena.." suara Isabel kembali menjadi piano. "Karena saat pertama kali melihat gitar merah ini, entah kenapa aku menjadi tertarik!" ucap Isabel dengan nada suara yang kini berubah total menjadi _forte_. Kini ia dengan eratnya memeluk-meluk sang gitar kesayangan sambil tersenyum lebar. Akaba menaikkan satu alisnya tak percaya melihat tingkah gadis itu. Perubahan dinamika suaranya dan ekspresinya membuatnya tak habis pikir dengan alasan sang gadis tertarik dengan gitar itu.

"Apa ini yang namanya 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama' ya?" ucapnya dengan senyum lebar dan mata yang berbinar sambil masih tetap memeluk bodi sang gitar merah.

"Puh!" sela Akaba sambil hampir tertawa. Tingkah gadis itu telah menggelitik dirinya untuk tertawa, meski ia tahu, ia tak boleh tertawa. Sontak, Isabel menghentikan senyum lebarnya. Mata hitam onyxnya berubah menjadi kesal. Sepertinya ia sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu kepada lelaki pemerhati ritme itu.

"Hei, sudah kuperingatkan kalau jangan tertawa!" bentak Isabel suaranya kini sudah mulai menanjak. _Crescendo_ lagi hingga menjadi _Fortissimo_.

"Habis, alasanmu tertarik itu yang membuatku tertawa! Tingkahmu tadi yang memeluk gitarmu juga! Serta perubahan ritmemu tadi juga! Kau terlihat berbeda dari yang pertama kukira," ucap Akaba dengan sedikit tertawa. Isabel sedikit menaikkan alisnya, heran.

"Berbeda? Lalu saat pertama kali kau melihatku, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang diriku?" tanya Isabel heran. Kini suaranya melembut sedikit.

"Ku pikir kau itu gadis yang sedikit galak. Tapi ternyata, perubahan ekspresimu tadi membuatku berpikir bahwa kau hanya gadis biasa, sama seperti gadis lain. Kau malah terlihat cukup polos tadi," jawab Akaba dengan sedikit tertawa kecil.

Isabel tak percaya dengan penuturan Akaba. Polos? Dia? Tak mungkin! Pikirnya. "Jangan bercanda kau! Aku tidak polos! Dan hentikan tawamu!" bentak Isabel lagi. Ia sudah tak memeluk gitarnya. Kini ia tengah memegang _neck_ gitar merah itu dan mendirikan sang gitar di depan kakinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah," ucap Akaba sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan kedua telapak tangannya seakan menahan amarah sang gadis yang meluap agar tak keluar dan tumpah hingga menimbulkan suara distorsi kasar nan galak hingga menyebabkan telinganya harus mendengar _ambience_ yang berulang terus akibat suara distorsi itu yang pasti menyuruhnya untuk jangan tertawa, jangan tertawa dan jangan tertawa.

"Aku menyesal mengatakannya padamu! Pokoknya ja-"

"ISABEEEL!"

Sebuah suara yang memotong ucapan Isabel terdengar memekik keras bagai menggunakan _megaphone_ atau toa. Sontak, Isabel dan Akaba berpaling ke arah pintu "_Record Room_" yang terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning pirang sedang berdiri dan membuka pintu yang tertutup sedikit. Di belakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedikit ke arah pink berdiri dengan balutan t-shirt panjang berwarna kuning dan rompi berwarna pink. Di samping gadis itu, sesosok pria berambut hitam pendek dengan kaus hitam pendek pula tengah berdiri.

"Eh?" ucap lelaki berambut kuning tadi dengan raut wajah heran. Ia memandang kedua insan di dalam "_Record Room_" itu bergantian. "Kalian sedang bertengkar atau membicarakan sesuatu?" tanyanya kemudian. Ia tahu, beberapa menit yang lalu, Isabel sempat mengamuk kepada Akaba. Dan dari isi pertanyaannya tadi, bisa dibilang bahwa lelaki berambut pirang ini adalah Watt.

"Watt, bisakah kau memelankan suaramu? Suara _fortississimo_mu itu sanggup membuat nenek-nenek tuli di luar sana sanggup mendengar suara falsmu itu!" bentak Isabel kemudian.

"Sorry, Isabel, aku sedang kegirangan sekarang!" ucap Watt kemudian. Isabel sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Oh, ya, kalian sudah akrab ya? Kelihatannya sudah saling berbicara satu sama lain nih," kata Watt dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Akrab? Impossible!" bentak Isabel mendengar ucapan sang sahabat. "Akrab darimananya?" tambahnya lagi.

Sementara Akaba hanya mengeluh dalam hati. '_Akrab? Susah kali akrab dengan gadis galak ini!_' keluhnya.

"Hai, bel!" gadis berambut merah pink itu datang menyela Watt.

"Felica, kau datang juga ya?" ucap Isabel menyebutkan nama gadis tadi. Sementara Felica hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, ya, Akaba, ini adalah Felica Scarlette, manager band kita," ucap Watt mengenalkan gadis bernama Felica tadi.

"Salam kenal," kata Felica sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Akaba.

'_Ritme gadis ini sangat berbeda dengan gadis galak itu,_' batin Akaba sedikit membandingkan Felica –gadis ini– dengan Isabel –gadis galak itu–.

"Watt, dia siapa?" tanya Isabel sambil menunjuk ke arah sang pemuda berambut hitam tadi. Watt lalu menoleh sejenak.

"Oh, dia, iya dia! Dia ini yang membuatku girang dan senang tadi!" ucap Watt kembali dengan nada _fortississimo_nya. Dan sekali lagi pula membuat Isabel musti menutup telinganya.

"Iya, iya, dia itu siapa?" tanya Isabel masih dengan menutup telinganya.

"Dia ini Kevin Lowrence, orang yang secara tak sengaja kutemui bersama Felica di toko music tadi. Tadi ia tengah memilih bass yang bagus, terus kami mengajaknya ngobrol dan menawarinya ikut menjadi personel band kita dan dia mau," kata Watt mengenalkan sekaligus menceritakan perkenalan mereka serta alasan ia gembira hari ini. Sementara lelaki bernama Kevin itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oh, hai, salam kenal, selamat datang di band kami," sapa Isabel kemudian.

"Hai!" sapa Akaba kemudian.

"Hai juga," salam balik lelaki berambut hitam itu.

"Nah, dengan begini lengkaplah sudah band kita, The Blood!" pekik Watt tanpa menurunkan dinamik suaranya. "Aku sebagai Drummer sekaligus Leader, Felica sebagai manager merangkap sebagain additional player keyboardist, kalau diperlukan, Kevin sebagai bassist, Akaba sebagai gitaris utama dan gitaris melodis dan Isabel sebagai vocalist dan gitaris rhythm!" kata Watt menuturkan nama serta posisi masing – masing personel.

"Lalu, siapa Song Writernya?" tanya Kevin kemudian. Sejenak mereka terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Tapi tak ada satupun raut wajah mereka yang mengatakan "Aku saja yang menjadi Song Writernya!".

"Bel, kau saja yang menulis lagu! Seperti lagumu yang kau ciptakan waktu itu dan baru saja kita mainkan tadi!" usul Watt kepada gadis itu. Sontak, Isabel menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak! Aku nggak mau, Watt! Aku masih terima kau jadikan vocalist, tapi aku kurang terima kau jadikan penulis lagu juga!" teriak Isabel tak mau. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh tak mau.

"Kumohon, bel!" pinta Watt lagi dengan mengatupka kedua tangannya.

"Nggak!" bentak Isabel lagi.

"Fuh.. Isabel, bagaimana kalau untuk sementara kau dulu yang menjadi Song Writer? Kami pasti akan membantumu jika kau sedang tak ada ide," kata Akaba kepada Isabel yang masih terlihat marah.

"Iya! Akaba benar! Kami pasti akan membantu!" ucap Watt kemudian disusul dengan anggukan kecil Felica dan Kevin. Melihat ia kalah jumlah, Isabel pun hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan suara berat dan terdengar seperti suara bass untuk pria, Isabel mengucapkan kata,"Baiklah.."

Semua langsung bersorak senang, minus Kevin dan Isabel. Isabel lalu melirik ke arah sang gitaris. Tatapan membunuh tersirat di mata hitam onyxnya. "Dasar cari muka!" sindir Isabel dengan tajam. Akaba yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia berhasil mengalahkan sang gadis galak ini!

"Nah, karena semua posisi dan personel sudah lengkap, waktunya melakukan debut!" ucap Watt kemudian.

"Tapi sebelum resmi menjadi band, kita harus mengirimkan CD Demo lagu band kita ke salah satu perusahaan rekaman, agar kita bisa debut secara live di hadapan penonton dan dapat mengeksiskan band kita," usul Kevin kemudian. Sepertinya jika sudah menyangkut masalah band, ia akan cerewet.

"Iya, ya, tunggu! Lagu kita apa?" tanya Watt tiba-tiba. Kontan semua terdiam. Mereka belum pernah melakukan _jam session_ sebelumnya. Lalu lagu apa yang akan menjadi lagu demo mereka?

Tiba-tiba, Watt memukul kepalan tangannya ke telapak tangan. Sepertinya ia mempunyai ide. "Hei, bel! Kau ingat lagu yang kita nyanyikan tadi? Dengan iringan gitarmu dan tabuhan drumku?" kata Watt kepada Isabel.

"I.. iya sih, memang ke- ah! Kau mau menjadikan itu sebagai lagu demo ya?" tebak Isabel seolah tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan sahabatnya itu. Dan dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Watt tersenyum lebar kepada Isabel dan mengangguk kecil pertanda setuju.

"Kau ini, lagu itu... sedikit jelek! Nggak cocok ah! Yang lain!" tolak Isabel lagi. Entah, ia tak ingin lagu ciptaannya didengar banyak orang, jadi lagu demo lagi.

"Kau punya lagu lain, bel?" tanya Felica kemudian. Isabel memandang gadis itu sekilas dan lalu menggeleng pelan. Gadis berambut merah itu kehabisan ide.

"Ayolah, bel! Kita tak bunya lagu lain! Lagu itu saja!" harap Watt kemudian.

"Tapi, Watt, aku-"

"Fuu... Isabel, lagu yang tadi kumainkan sudah cukup bagus. Percampuran ritmenya juga cukup bagus. Melodi-melodinya enak didengar. Perubahan dinamik suaranya juga, aku suka. Apalagi liriknya, sangat menyentuh, kau membuat dengan penuh penghayatan," tutur Akaba memotong perkataan gadis itu.

'_Apa-apaan lelaki ini!_' batin Isabel kesal dalam hati. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali menimpuk kepala sang gitaris berambut merah itu dengan gitar-gitar yang ada disana—minus gitarnya, pastinya.

"Yeah, lebih baik lagu yang dikatakan lelaki bernama Akaba ini saja," ujar Kevin menanggapi ucapan Akaba. Sepertinya ia sudah ingin sekali menyelesaikan permasalahan lagu demo itu.

Isabel lalu memandang keempat orang itu yang kini justru berbalik memandangnya. Watt, dengan tampang memelas dan mengharap. Felica, dengan tampang yang sangat berharap kepada Isabel. Kevin, dengan tatapan sedikit datar dan sedikit menusuk. Serta Akaba, dengan tatapan tajam nan lurus. Isabel sedikit kesal dengan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, kalau kalian memang begitu berharap padaku," dengan nada berat dan pasrah, Isabel akhirnya mau mengizinkan lagu ciptaannya itu dijadikan demo. Semua langsung bersorak senang. Watt jejeritan dengan suara _fortississimo_nya, Felica tertawa senang, Kevin hanya tersenyum tipis, Akaba juga hanya tersenyum sambil melirik ke arah Isabel. Sementara yang dilirik balik meliriknya kesal dengan lirikan yang jika dibaca dasar-cari-muka-kau-!

"Lalu, kapan kita melakukan _jam session_? Rekaman?" tanya Watt setelah puas jejeritan ria.

"Karena hari ini sudah cukup sore dan sepertinya ada yang belum siap, bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita kumpul kembali disini? Bagaimana?" tawar Felica kemudian. Ia memang pengatur jadwal yang bagus.

"Baiklah, pukul 08.00 kita kumpul disini, oke?" kata Watt memutuskan.

"Baiklah," jawab Akaba. Kevin hanya mengangguk kecil. Dan Isabel hanya cemberut. Ia sangat sebal hari ini.

"Isabel, jangan lupa siapkan lagumu!" kata Watt mengingatkan.

"Iya, iya!" jawab Isabel sekenanya. Sepertinya tugas Isabel tambah berat. Ia harus menyiapkan chord untuk bass *bass pake chord nggak? Saya nggak tahu!* dan sheet piano untuk keyboard. Sementara lirik dan chord gitar sudah siap di tangannya. Huruf E, C#m, F#m dan B[1] tertera di bagian atas kertas itu. Isabel benar-benar sudah memikirkan kunci gitarnya.

Tapi, kini ia tak memainkannya. Melainkan lelaki berambut dan bermata merah itulah yang akan memainkannya. Menggantikan posisinya di bagian gitaris. Menggeser dirinya hingga ia mendapatkan posisi vocalist dan gitar rhythm.

"Without Word"[2] tertulis di atas kertas itu. Ia memandang kertas itu sebentar. "Isabel, kami pulang dulu ya!" salam Felica sambil turun ke bawah. Isabel tak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Ia melirik lelaki berkacamata biru itu dengan raut wajah kesal.

"Tanpa kata... kau merebut POSISIKU!" katanya kemudian. Ia sangat sebal dan kesal. Si gitaris baru itu telah merebut posisinya!

=XXX=

"Gadis itu tinggal disini?" tanya Akaba –yang tentu tak mendengar raungan keras gadis itu– kepada Watt yang masih berdiri di depan pintu depan gedung itu.

"Begitulah, sejak ia kembali dari Washington, ia memilih tinggal di tempat ini sendiri, padahal baru 15 tahun," tutur Watt kemudian. Akaba sedikit tak percaya mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Gadis itu berumur 15 tahun?

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Akaba lagi. Ia tak percaya jika lelaki itu sama umurnya dengan Isabel.

"Aku 17 tahun, aku lebih tua 2 tahun darinya," kata Watt kemudian. "Felica 17 tahun dan Kevin tadi waktu berkenalan denganku umurnya 19 tahun. Kau sendiri?" jawab dan tanya Watt kepada Akaba.

"Ah, aku, aku baru 16 tahun, sehari yang lalu," jawab Akaba.

"Wah, berarti kau baru saja ulang tahun nih, happy birthday ya!" kata Watt menyalami Akaba.

"Terimakasih," jawab Akaba kemudian. "Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu," ucap Akaba sambil menenteng kotak gitarnya dan mulai beranjak melangkah.

"Ya!" jawab Watt dengan suaranya yang masih belum melakukan _decrescendo_ sama sekali. Akaba hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis. Ia lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya di Los Angeles.

=XXX=

**Los Angeles, 07.30 a.m, September 23****rd****, 2008**

Suara petikan _alternatif picking_ terdengar dari jendela sebuah gedung yang cukup tua di salah satu jalan di Los Angeles. Seorang gadis berambut merah dengan t-shirt merah dan jaket hitam tengah memetik dawai-dawai gitarnya di dekat jendela. Memetik kunci E, C#m, F#m dan B dengan modulation yang rapi. Bibirnya yang merah alami tengah menyenandungkan lirik dan bait dari lagu ciptaannya itu dengan suara yang lirih.

Saat ia selesai memetik kunci B, seorang lelaki berambut merah, yang telah menjadi mimpi buruknya sejak kemarin, datang dari arah pintu. Isabel memandang lelaki itu kesal.

"Pagi!" salam Akaba kepada Isabel yang berada di dalam. Isabel tak menjawab salamnya. Ia masih membenci lelaki itu.

"Fuu.. kau masih membenciku, nona Isabel?" tanya Akaba kemudian sambil melepas kacamatanya. Isabel tetap tak menjawab apa yang ditanyakan oleh Akaba. Ia memilih bungkam.

"Ayolah, lagumu benar-benar bagus, Isabel! Lirikmu itu juga sangat menyentuh. Berisi tentang seseorang yang ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya hingga ia bahkan tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, benar kan?" kata Akaba sedikit menjelaskan maksud lagu yang ditulis oleh Isabel. Mata hitam Isabel membulat sejenak. Ia tertegun, gitaris yang baru saja memainkan lagunya kemarin sudah mengerti isi lagu buatannya.

"Kalo iya, kenapa?" ucap Isabel ketus.

"Fuu.. Sepertinya ritmemu hari ini sedang buruk," komentar Akaba. Isabel melirik lelaki itu kesal. '_Kau bicara tentang ritme terus, lebih baik kau saja yang menjadi gitaris ritme, bukan aku!_' hati kecil Isabel mulai berteriak kencang.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, ritmeku jadi buruk!" kata Isabel ketus lagi. "Daripada bicara ritme terus, kau lebih baik jadi gitaris ritme saja! Biar aku yang jadi gitaris me-"

KRUUYUUUK

Sebuah suara bervolume sedang tengah meraung keras. Suara itu memotong perkataan Isabel. Dan suara aneh itu bukan berasal dari sang lelaki berambut merah. Lelaki itu malah senyam-senyum tidak jelas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan sang sumber suara, merah padam mukanya kini semerah rambut panjangnya yang ia miliki. Ia memang belum sarapan tadi. Baru bangun pukul 06.30 tadi, alias satu jam yang lalu. Dan entah kenapa, setelah mandi ia langsung menyambar sang gitar merah kesayangannya dan mulai memetik dawai-dawainya dengan lembut.

Akaba lalu meraih beberapa kantung plastik yang ia bawa. Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi di dalam kantung itu dan voila! Sebungkus roti tawar keluar dari kantung itu. Ia lalu mengaduk lagi dan kini setoples selai coklat keluar dari kantung itu. Ia kemudian menaruh kantungnya ke sofa dan berjalan menuju meja kecil di dekat jendela.

Isabel duduk kembali ke bangkunya yang berada di samping meja kecil itu. Wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa malu. Akaba lalu menaruh roti tawar di meja dengan keadaan terbuka dan toples selai dalam keadaan terbuka pula. Ia lalu mengambil satu potong roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai.

"Kau tak mau makan?" tanyanya kepada Isabel. Isabel masih diam saja. Mungkin rasa gengsinya sedikit mengalahkan konser keroncong di dalam perutnya. Tapi, konser keroncong itu semakin lama semakin mengeras. Temponya pun berubah menjadi cepat. Konser keroncong itu semakin meriah.

Isabel pun menyerah. Ia tak kuat mendengar konser keroncong gila-gilaan itu. Apalagi melihat Akaba yang seenak gitarnya[?] makan dengan lahap di depannya. Ia akhirnya meraih satu potong roti itu dan mengolesnya dengan selai. Akaba yang melihatnya hanya menyimpan senyum. Isabel pun memakannya dengan semangat. Konser keroncong di dasar perutnya pun sepertinya sudah mencapai _Coda_.

"Nah, begitu. Kalau lapar jangan dipaksakan!" kata Akaba sambil beranjak dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah sang kotak gitar. Isabel hanya cemberut melihat lelaki itu, meski dalam hatinya ia malu sangat dengan tingkah perut nakalnya tadi.

Isabel sudah selesai makan sementara Akaba sedang menghafal kunci gitarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang 15 menit. Watt dan yang lain belum datang.

"Hei, Isabel!" panggil Akaba. Isabel memandangnya sejenak. Ia lalu berjalan ke arah sang gitaris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Isabel kemudian.

"Ini kuncinya diulang?" tanya Akaba sambil menunjuk ke arah kertas yang menuliskan kunci gitar.

"Mana sih?" kata Isabel sambil meraih kertas dari Akaba. Akaba lalu menunjuk ke salah satu tulisan di bawah tulisan lirik di kunci B.

"Oh, ini, ya, memang itu diulang. Terus nanti _interlud_nya kau harus`melakukan _alternatif picking_ dan nanti sedikit _tunning_ di antara _bridge_ ini, meski nanti _bridge_nya sedikit sama seperti _reffrain_, oh ya, _reffrain_nya nanti juga diulang," tutur Isabel menjelaskan bagaimana Akaba memainkan gitarnya. Akaba pun hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan Isabel. Ia sudah bisa membayangkannya. Dan sejenak pula, ia sudah merasa dirinya sudah akrab -kembali- dengan Isabel.

"Hoo.. Kalian sudah latihan rupanya," ucap seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Watt?" kata Isabel menyebut nama sang sahabat. "5 menit lagi kalian terlambat," tambahnya kesal.

"Sorry, bel, macet di jalan tadi, terus chord dan sheet buat Kevin dan Felica sudah siap kan?" tanya Watt kemudian.

"Sudah. Di atas meja itu. Sekarang kalian harus bisa memainkan nada-nada yang tertulis disitu dan pukul 09.00 kita coba menyatukan seluruh instrumen kita!" ucap Isabel dengan nada final.

"Kau juga harus menyiapkan suaramu," kata Akaba menambahkan. Isabel meliriknya tajam.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya sejak kemarin," tukas Isabel ketus. Ia lalu berbalik ke kursinya tadi.

'_Fuuh.. Ketus lagi,_' batin Akaba.

Mereka lalu masing-masing terlarut dalam permainan instrumen mereka sendiri. Berbagai petikan bass dan gitar, dentingan keyboard, pukulan drum dan senandung lirih terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Yang nantinya akan dipadukan dalam suatu komposisi menarik dengan tingkat keharmonisan yang bagus. Dan komposisi itu berupa melodi yang membentuk sebuah lagu.

=XXX=

**Los Angeles, 09.00 a.m, September 23****rd****, 2008 **

"Yak semua, selesai! Kita mulai rekaman kita yang pertama!" ajak Watt menghentikan segala aktivitas dan irama – irama nada yang teralun di dalam ruangan itu.

"Persiapkan diri kalian di posisi masing – masing!" perintah Watt. Watt berada di belakang set drumnya. Kevin memegang bassnya di sisi kanan. Felica berada di depan Kevin. Akaba berada di sisi kiri, berseberangan dengan Kevin. Sementara Isabel berada di depan, memegang gitarnya di bagian rhythm.

"Oke! Kita mulai!" ucap Watt yang lalu memukul-mukulkan kedua stik drumnya ke atas. Pada pukulan ketiga, Akaba lalu memulai memetik kunci E dengan _alternatif picking_—intro, sementara Felica juga ikut mendentingkan keyboardnya, berusaha menyelaraskan dengan si gitar. Untuk sekarang Isabel tak menyanyi. Ia akan rekaman sendiri setelah rekaman irama ini selesai.

Setelah kunci B sudah selesai dipetik, Watt lalu memukul drumnya, Kevin memetik bassnya dan Isabel memetik gitarnya, sementara Akaba mengulang bagian tadi.

Proses rekaman itu berlangsung dan memakan waktu kurang lebih 4 menit 10 detik, dengan akhiran kunci B dipetik oleh Akaba. _Coda_ yang sama dengan intro.

"Fuah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Kita coba dengarkan hasilnya!" ucap Watt dengan semangat 45. Ia lalu mencoba mendengar dari kaset rekaman selama 4 menit 10 detik.

"Wah! Keren! Tinggal ditambah vokalnya Isabel, lengkaplah sudah!" kata Watt kemudian. Semua tersenyum lega mendengar itu. "Isabel, setelah ini kau rekaman!" ucap Watt lagi.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," jawab Isabel sekenanya. Mereka lalu ke ruang rekaman khusus vokal. Watt memasukkan kasetnya dan mencoba menghubungkan ke headphone di antara dia dan Isabel yang berada di dalam sekat kaca. Isabel lalu memakai headphone itu. Watt pun mulai memutar lagu tadi. Isabel pun lalu menyanyikan lirik pertama lagu itu begitu intro dimainkan. Isabel begitu penuh penghayatan dalam menyanyikan lagu itu. Lagu ciptaannya sendiri. Akaba sendiri merasa, Isabel sudah benar-benar memasukkan ritme lagu itu kepada dirinya. Hingga lagu itu terasa 'bernyawa'.

Rekaman selesai. Watt langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan ria. "Bravo! Bravo! Bel, penghayatanmu tadi begitu terasa! Kau hebat!" puji Watt kepada Isabel. Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat Isabel. Rekaman untuk demo sukses!

"Sekarang tinggal kita _burn_ ke dalam CD dan kita kirim ke perusahaan yang mau menawari kita," ujar Kevin kepada mereka semua. Mereka mengangguk senang. '_Akhirnya, mimpiku terwujud,_' batin Isabel senang. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat kaset itu. Akaba meliriknya dan menyimpan senyum pada gadis itu.

"Semoga saja setelah kita kirim, kita dapat diterima oleh perusahaan itu," doa Felica mengakhiri _jam session _itu. Mereka lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Semoga saja," gumam Isabel pelan. Sementara Akaba meliriknya dengan mata merahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Tanpa sebuah kata.

Tinggal _burn_ ke CD dan kirim ke perusahaan rekaman! Jika diterima, debut The Blood sebagai band indie akan dimulai!

To Be Continued

[1] Itu saya ambil di internet dari lagu yang berjudul Without Word milik Park Shin Hye (saya disclaimerin sekalian)

[2]Judul lagunya. Idem diatas.

**Author's Note :**

Hip, hip, hurray!

Yey, akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini juga ^^

Terimakasih buat yang sudah meripyu fic ini. Untuk chapter ini mungkin akan terasa unsur musiknya. Romancenya mungkin beberapa chapter lagi (kalo nggak chap 4, mungkin, tergantung dengan kemampuan otak saya yang membuat sih*plak!*), nggak lama kok^^

Yosh, kalau nggak tahu istilah – istilah di atas, silakan tanyakan saja kepada saya di review ^^ (meski saya juga masih amatiran sih *plak!-skali lagi-*)

Saran, kritik, anonymous dan flame (ada dan jelas alesannya) diterima!

Jaa, matta ne!


	3. Lagu Baru

Yaha! Saya datang kembali!

Terimakasih buat **Akita Need –Musicspeech**,**Yaklin1412**, **undine-yaha** dan **Yukari Hyuu-Kei**. Semua sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Dan buat yang nggak login :

**Nxkwlyac **: Maaf, maksud dari review anda apa ya? Saya bingung sendiri, itu link suatu halaman web atau link ngasal. Sekali lagi, saya tidak tahu apa yang anda tulis di review anda.

**DarkAngelYouichi **: nggak apa – apa kok ^^. Saya juga sebenarnya masih amatir soal musik. Makasih dan ini dia updatenya!

Sebenarnya di chapter 2 ada kesalahan kata lagi. Alternatif Picking itu seharusnya **Alternate Picking****!** Saya mau berterimakasih buat **Akita Need –Musicspeech**, yang sudah mau memberitahu saya! Hontou ni arigatou^^

Semoga saja di chapter ini sudah tiada typo dan kesalahan istilah lagi #ngarep#

Di chapter ini mungkin bahasa musiknya akan lebih sedikit, tapi saya nggak jamin itu -.-

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter 3 : Lagu Baru**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (maybe), time and place set yang membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), ****nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan American Football, ****alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. **

**And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me! **

**Please, click on 'Back' button if you don't want to continue this fan fiction, I don't forbid you**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Dua hari kemudian, CD demo dikirim ke salah satu perusahaan rekaman. Mereka berharap agar CD demo itu dapat diterima oleh perusahaan rekaman itu agar mereka dapat segera resmi menjadi band indie dan dapat melakukan debut band mereka secara live di hadapan penonton. Dan juga sebagai perwujudan mimpi Isabel dan Watt.

Yeah, mereka mempunyai mimpi sejak kecil bahwa mereka akan membuat sebuah band yang terkenal sampai ke luar negeri. Dan oleh sebab itulah, ini adalah langkah awal bagi mereka berdua untuk mewujudkannya. Paling tidak, menjadi band yang dapat eksis di pasar musik dalam negeri sudah cukup bagi mereka berdua.

**Some days later...**

**Los Angeles, ****November****17****th****, 2008**

"Isabel!" teriak seseorang dari luar gedung yang terlihat tua. Bersama dengan lelaki berambut merah dan berambut hitam, ia mengetuk–ketuk pintu gedung itu. Setelah entah ke berapa kali ketukan yang ia lakukan, seorang gadis berambut merah gelap dan gadis berambut merah sedikit pink membuka pintu itu.

"Watt, sudah kubilang suara for-"

"Lagu demo kita diterima!" pekik lelaki itu keras hingga sukses membuat keempat orang disana menutup alat pendengaran mereka secara kompak untuk menghindari budeg permanen jika harus mendengar suara _fortisissisimo_nya Watt.

Setelah mendengar kabar itu, wajah Isabel dan Felica langsung sumringah. Mereka lalu tertawa gembira. "Bel, lagumu diterima!" pekik Felica senang sambil memegang tanga Isabel.

"Iya, Fel, tapi, itu bukan laguku saja..." kata Isabel menggantungkan perkataannya. "Itu lagu kita. Itu lagu The Blood." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum senang. Akaba secara diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Dan katanya kita akan rekaman di perusahaan itu sebagai band indie! Dan kita juga akan dipersiapkan untuk perform di salah satu konser seorang penyanyi untuk memulai debut kita secara live!" pekik Watt lagi.

"APA? DEBUT?" pekik kedua gadis itu terkejut. Jelas saja, Akaba, Watt dan Kevin sudah kaget duluan saat berada di perusahaan itu. Tadi saja suara kaget Watt lebih forte dari biasanya. Seakan sebuah pukulan keras pada drum memukul hatinya.

"Sungguhkah itu, Watt?" tanya Felica setengah kaget setengah senang. Watt mengangguk cepat, itu berarti ia tak bohong.

"Yey! Akhirnya kita debut juga! Mimpi kita terwujud Watt!" teriak Isabel senang sambil memeluk Felica senang. Felica hanya tersenyum di pelukan Isabel. Akaba hanya tersenyum senang melihat tingkah gadis berambut merah itu. Entah kenapa hatinya juga ikut merasa senang melihat gadis itu tertawa senang seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita persiapkan hal-hal untuk debut kita, oh ya, Isabel, katanya harus ada paling tidak 2 lagu ciptaanmu agar kita bisa merilis single indie," kata Kevin kemudian. Isabel membelalakan mata hitamnya.

"2 lagu?" gumamnya. Raut wajah cantiknya itu kini berubah menjadi sedikit bingung. "Aku belum memikirkan yang satu," katanya lagi. Ia sedikit mendesah. Sepertinya ia kesal jika harus membuat sebuah lagu lagi.

"Aku akan membantu gadis itu," ucap Akaba tiba-tiba. Semua mata langsung tertoleh ke arah Akaba. Lelaki bermata merah itu melepaskan kacamata birunya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Isabel heran. '_Kenapa lelaki ini mau membantuku? Jangan-jangan ada maksud tersembunyi?_' Isabel berspekulasi dalam hati.

"Fuh.. aku bisa membantumu untuk membuat lirik mungkin, atau iramanya," jawab Akaba enteng sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sungguhkah itu, Akaba?" tanya Watt senang. Akaba hanya mengangguk. "Bagus! Itu berarti lagu itu bisa selesai lebih cepat! Pekerjaanmu akan lebih mudah, bel!" ucap Watt senang.

"Asal dia tak menambah pekerjaanku, kuterima bantuannya dengan senang hati." Jawab Isabel dengan nada sinis. '_Dasar tukang cari muka!_' rutuk Isabel dalam hati sambil memandang sinis Akaba. Akaba hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat sikap gadis itu. Sepertinya ia suka menggoda gadis itu agar kesal dengannya.

"Oke, kita kumpul lagi kalau lagunya sudah jadi, konsernya akan dimulai sekitar sebulan lagi, kuharap kalian berdua bisa segera menyusun lagu itu." kata Kevin menyudahi pertemuan itu.

"Oke! Aku akan pulang dan mengabari seluruh penghuni apartemenku!" kata Watt sambil pergi dengan perasaan _happy-go-lucky_. Semua orang itu hanya sweatdrop bersama melihat tingkah lelaki itu yang sungguh-sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Dasar orang itu!" ucap Isabel sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Lebih baik mulailah membuat lagu itu dari besok. Lebih cepat lebih baik." Kata Kevin sambil berbalik pulang.

"Iya, Iya!" jawab Isabel kesal mendengar perkataan lelaki itu. '_Suruh-suruh aja!_' batin Isabel kesal.

"Aku pamit dulu ya, bel, Akaba." salam Felica sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Iya! Hati-hati, Fel!" salam Isabel balik. Felica hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan pergi. Kini tinggal Akaba dan Isabel disana. Mereka terdiam. Isabel melirik Akaba kesal. "Kau tak pulang?" tanya Isabel datar.

"Kau mengusirku?" tanya Akaba balik, membuat gadis berambut merah itu berbalik menoleh ke arahnya.

"Memangnya kau mau tetap disini? Di depan rumahku ini?" kata Isabel sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang. Akaba menaikkan alisnya.

"Rumah? Ini gedung tua. Bukan rumah." Kata Akaba kemudian. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali membuat gadis itu ngamuk.

"Aku tahu ini gedung, tapi ini juga merupakan rumahku, tahu! Aku bertempat tinggal disini!" bentak Isabel kemudian.

"Kalau aku mau tinggal disini, kenapa?" tanya Akaba ngasal. Isabel tersentak. Mukanya sedikit panas.

"Kau bodoh ya, gedung ini hanya punya sebuah kamar tidur, dan itu adalah tempat tidurku. Kau mau tidur dimana?" kata Isabel menanggapi perkataan Akaba.

"Fuu.. di sebelahmu." Jawab Akaba enteng lagi dan sukses membuat sang gadis berambut merah itu memerah wajahnya.

BLETAK!

Sebuah nada yang amat sangat buruk dan keras terdengar setelah itu. Nadanya pun tak ada unsur indah-indahnya. Tak enak didengar. Dan apakah sebab suara itu terdengar? Yak! Isabel menjitak kepala Akaba dengan tangannya!

"Jangan main-main, kau! Cepat pulang atau kupukul kepalamu dengan gitar di gedung ini!" teriak Isabel sambil memasuki gedung itu dan menutup –membanting, tepatnya– pintu malang gedung itu. Akaba hanya meringis kesakitan sambil tersenyum senang. Ia berhasil membuat gadis itu marah! Nyalimu sangat besar, Akaba!

Ia tersenyum senang melihat itu. Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai niat sesat untuk menggoda gadis itu agar marah. Sepertinya ritme gadis itu menarik dirinya untuk menggoda gadis itu. Ia merasa ada nada-nada mayor yang menenangkan jika menggoda gadis itu. Ia lalu pergi melangkah menjauh ke arah jalan rumahnya. Ia tengah berpikir, pasti gadis itu tengah mencak-mencak tak karuan di dalam kamarnya.

=XXX=

**Los Angeles, November 18****th****, 2008**

"Hai!" kata sebuah suara yang menyambut seorang gadis berambut merah yang kini tengah memasang muka ngantuk. Si gadis mencoba membuat mata onyxnya tersadar siapa yang pagi-pagi ini tengah menyapanya dengan nada sedang itu.

Rambut merah, kacamata biru, jaket jeans merah, t-shirt putih, celana jeans abu-abu dan sebuah kotak gitar. Lelaki itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Akaba.." ucap gadis itu setengah sadar.

"Hai!" sapa lelaki itu dengan nada mayor sambil tersenyum. Beberapa detik kemudian, baru mata hitam itu membulat. Ia sadar siapa yang berada di depannya kini. Dan terdengarlah sebuah suara _fortississimo_.

"Kau! Kau mau ngapain pagi-pagi ke rumahku? Nggak ada latihan apapun kan?" ucap gadis itu sedikit membentak. Wajahnya yang tadi polos sehabis bangun tidur kini berubah drastis menjadi campuran antara marah-kesal-sebal-heran.

"Fuu.. aku datang cuma mau membantumu membuat lagu. Menurut Kevin, lebih cepat membuatnya maka akan lebih cepat pula kita dalam rekaman lagu keduanya," jawab Akaba. Isabel masih menatap lelaki itu kesal.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini 15 menit! Jangan masuk tanpa kuperintah!" jawab gadis itu keras sambil berlalu ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Terdengar bunyi 'cklek' rendah sesaat sesudah gadis itu menutup pintu.

'_Jelas aku tak akan masuk. Kau mengunci pintu, lalu aku harus membuka pakai apa?_' batin Akaba pintar. Ia juga sepertinya tak bermaksud membuka pintu itu sebelum dipersilakan oleh sang empunya rumah.

**15 minutes later...**

Pintupun terbuka, terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah dengan t-shirt merah dan jaket putih membalut tubuhnya. Matanya menatap lelaki itu sinis.

"Masuklah." ucapnya datar sambil berlalu ke dalam. Akaba hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju "_Record Room_". Isabel membuka pintu itu dan mereka pun masuk. Mereka pun duduk di meja dimana mereka makan waktu rekaman dulu.

Terlihat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas berada di atas meja itu. Ada pula yang sudah teremas tak berbentuk di sekitarnya, membuat tempat ini kotor untuk ukuran seorang gadis. Sebuah pena tergeletak manis di atas sebuah kertas yang tersendiri. Kertas itu sendiri masih bersih tanpa setitik noda sekalipun. Tanpa bait-bait lirik, tanpa kunci-kunci gitar maupun tabnya, tanpa not-not balok piano. Tanpa huruf-huruf yang membentuk sebuah kata.

Di dekat masing-masing bangku terdapat cangkir yang mengepul. Secangkir capucinno tertuang di dalam cangkir itu. Beberapa potong roti tawar tergeletak di samping kertas-kertas itu. Sebotol selai coklat duduk manis di sampingnya.

"Duduk dan pikirlah lirik lagu yang akan kau buat, aku sedang buntu ide," ucap Isabel sambil duduk di salah satu bangku. Akaba menatapnya sekilas kemudian ia duduk juga setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan gitarnya di samping kakinya. Gadis itu lalu meraih sepotong roti dan mengolesnya dengan selai. "Kau ambil saja kalau lapar," kata gadis itu lagi.

Kini ia tengah melahap rotinya dengan sedikit melamun. Sementara Akaba hanya menatapnya sambil memegang sebuah kertas kosong. Gadis itu memakan rotinya perlahan-lahan. Temponya terlihat sangat lambat. Matanya menatap barisan gitar itu dengan tatapan melamun. Akaba hanya menatapnya sambil sesekali menulis sesuatu dengan penanya, meski terkadang ia malah mencoret-coret sendiri tulisannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku terus? Sudah selesai belum liriknya? Atau kau malah sudah membuat irama dengan ritme-ritmemu itu?" tanya Isabel tiba-tiba. Mungkin karena merasa risih jika ia dilihat terus. Akaba sedikit terkejut. Kenapa gadis ini tahu?

"Kau sendiri dari tadi kenapa? Melamun terus," tanya Akaba balik.

"Aku tadi tidak melamun. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan bagaimana irama untuk lagu baru itu." jawab Isabel sambil meminum capucinnonya dan kembali menatap barisan gitar. "Aku sudah sedikit dapat gambaran tentang iramanya, kau sendiri? Liriknya sudah dapat belum?" sambung gadis itu lagi.

Akaba lalu langsung melihat ke kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang. "Fuu.. sedikit susah, ritmeku sedikit buruk," ucap Akaba dengan mendesah pelan.

"Makanya, minum dulu capucinnomu. Pikiranmu akan fresh lagi dan ritmemu akan membaik," ucap Isabel sambil tersenyum tipis dan menunjuk ke arah cangkir berisi capucinno di depan Akaba yang belum tersentuh satu ujung jari Akaba pun. Akaba sedikit merasa ada distorsi aneh di dadanya saat ia melihat senyum itu. Ia lalu memegang dadanya perlahan. Sebuah ketukan dengan tempo yang sangat cepat seperti tempo _allegro_, berdetak disana.

'_Ada apa dengan jantungku?_' tanya Akaba dalam hati. '_Apa gadis ini melakukan Accelerando pada jantungku?_' batin Akaba lagi. Ia lalu mencoba menghapus pikiran itu. Ia harus berkonsentrasi pada kertas dan pena yang ada di hadapannya kini. Ia harus bisa menulis barang satu buah baris. Kalau tidak, gadis ini akan memarah-marahinya.

Tunggu? Memarahinya? Bukankah gadis ini sudah terbiasa marah-marah pada dirinya? Tapi kenapa untuk kali ini saja ia tak ingin gadis ini marah? Aneh.

Ia lalu menghela nafas. Ia kemudian meraih cangkir cappucinnonya. Mencoba merefreshkan pikirannya. Mencoba menyusun kembali ritme-ritmenya untuk menulis sebuah lagu atau bahkan iramanya. Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, agar tubuhnya tidak tegang. Ia lalu mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Mencoba membuat ritme di otaknya. Membuat ritme yang lalu membentuk sebuah melodi lagu. Mencari kunci apa yang akan ia gunakan saat intro lagu atau paling tidak reffrain. Ia lalu membuka kotak gitarnya. Ia lalu mencoba menggenjreng sebuah kunci. Kunci D. Ia lalu mencoba menggenjrengnya.

Sepertinya cocok.

D. Yak, sebuah kunci sudah muncul di otak Akaba. Tinggal merangkai kunci itu dengan kunci lain agar menjadi sebuah chord. Tapi kunci apa lagi? Ia lalu mencoba dengan memetik kunci lain. Kunci B, kunci C, kunci B#m, kunci F, kunci G dan kunci lainnya. Nadanya pun ada yang berubah menjadi mayor ada pula yang minor.

Ia lalu mengacak rambutnya. Lagu dengan irama apa yang nanti akan ia buat? Pikirnya kesal. Sudah tiga puluh menitan ia mencocokkan nada dan kini ia bingung apa irama yang akan ia buat. Dan entah kenapa mata merahnya kini malah teralih ke arah gadis berambut merah di sampingnya yang kini tengah... tertidur?

Akab tertegun sejenak. Gadis ini.. tertidur..? Yah, tertidur di atas meja dengan alas kedua tangannya yang ditekuk menimpa sebuah kertas. Angin dari luar memang sepoi-sepoi dan membuat hawa mengantuk tapi ini kan masih pagi!

Pandangan Akaba kemudian teralih ke kertas-kertas yang teremas. Ia lalu mengambil salah satunya. Sederet kunci yang membentuk chord tertulis di atasnya. Tapi, dicoret. Baris di bawahnya juga, seperti itu. Ia lalu mengambil kertas lain dan sama saja, chord-chordnya tercoret. Apa gadis ini membuatnya sampai larut? Lalu jam berapa ia tidur?

Akaba lalu meletakkan kertas itu kembali. '_Sepertinya gadis ini bergadang untuk membuat lagu barunya,_' pikirnya sambil tersenyum.

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebuah kertas yang tertindih tangan Isabel. Dengan perlahan, ia mencoba menggeser tangan Isabel dan menarik kertas itu.

D.

Sebuah kunci D tertulis juga disana. '_Gadis ini memang seritme denganku. Fuh.. ritme kami cocok._' batin Akaba senang. Sebuah kunci lain juga tertulis. Bm. Kunci yang mungkin sempat ia coba. Gadis ini ternyata sudah memikirkan iramanya. Gadis ini tak melamun. Ia lalu melihat kunci lain lagi. G? Ia lalu segera mengambil gitarnya dan mencoba menggenjreng chord itu.

Bagus. Ia lalu mencoba menggunakan _alternate picking_.

Bagus juga.

Gadis yang hebat. Tapi, kenapa hanya 3 kunci? Tak bisakah ia membuat lebih banyak lagi? Ia lalu mencoba mencari kunci lain untuk merangkainya. A, mungkin. Dan sesaat ia mencobanya, ia tersenyum lebar. Ia sudah mendapatkan gambaran iramanya. Ia lalu mencoba mencari kunci lain, tapi ia belum juga mendapatkan nada yang cocok.

Pandangannya lalu teralih pada gadis itu yang sedang tertidur. Rambut gadis itu sedikit menutupi wajahnya yang cantik. Akaba lalu melepas jaket merahnya dan memakaikannya pada Isabel. Mungkin agar tak kedinginan, angin pagi ini sedikit dingin dari biasanya. Ia meliriknya sekilas. Distorsi ringan itu datang lagi. Sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu.

"Fuu.. sepertinya aku tahu, lirik apa yang harus kutulis untuk lagu baru ini." gumam Akaba sendiri sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas putih yang masih kosong itu. Sebuah bait-bait lagu. Huruf-huruf yang merangkai kata. Dan kata-kata yang merangkai sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang mungkin ia dapatkan saat memandang gadis berambut merah itu. Sebuah kalimat yang sedikit sedih jika diresapi dengan seksama. Kalimat pengharap cinta meski ia menyangkal, dan cinta itu harus menjauh dari dirinya.

=XXX=

"Yak, selesai!" ucap Akaba kemudian. Suara Akaba yang cukup tenor itu membangunkan Isabel dari mimpi paginya itu.

"Emm.. apanya yang selesai?" ucap Isabel masih dengan kantuk menghinggapi dirinya. Ia lalu menggosok matanya perlahan. Jaket merah Akaba terjatuh perlahan. Isabel seidkit bingung dengan kajet itu.

"Fuu... liriknya dan iramanya." ucap Akaba tenang dan senang sambil mengambil jaketnya kembali. Mata Isabel terbuka sepenuhnya mendengar itu.

"Coba kulihat!" ia lalu meraih kertas yang dipegang Akaba dari tangan lelaki itu. Ia lalu membaca kuncinya. Ia mengernyit sesaat. "Ini kan yang kutulis tadi, kau mengopinya?" tanya Isabel sarkastis.

"Hanya kunci Bm dan G, aku tak mengopi kunci D nya, karena ternyata ritme kita sama. Kau memikirkan kunci D juga." kata Akaba menjelaskan. Isabel memandangnya sekilas. Ia lalu melihat kembali kunci di bawahnya. D, Bm, Em, F#m, G dan A. Hal sama dengan penambahan Em dan F#m. Dan di atasnya tertulis,

"_Bridge_?" gumam Isabel membaca tulisan itu. "Lalu untuk kunci pada reefrainnya?" tanya Isabel kemudian.

"Fuh.. semua sama. Coba kau mainkan! Oh ya, di antara _bridge_ dan _reffrain_ kedua dengan _bridge_ akan ada _tunning_ dan juga pada _reffrain_ akhir," kata Akaba sambil memberikan gitarnya pada gadis itu. Gadis itu lalu mencoba memainkannya. Nada dan irama mayor yang terdengar. Ia lalu meneruskan sampai akhir.

"Hmm.. Bagus juga. Lalu liriknya bagaimana?" tanya Isabel sambil meletakkan kertas itu. Akaba menyerahkan kertas putih lain. Beberapa kalimat-kalimat yang telah tersusun tertera di atasnya.

"Tapi, aku masih bingung dengan judulnya. Mau memberi ide?" kata Akaba lagi. Isabel mencermati tulisan itu. Sedih. Kenapa lelaki ini menulis lirik sedih? Padahal lagunya cukup ceria.

"_Aku tak berfikir itu cinta. Aku katakan pada diriku itu bukanlah cinta,_" Isabel membacakan lirik itu. Akaba hanya terdiam sambil memandangi gadis itu. "Dapat inspirasi dari mana kau membuat lirik ini?" tanya Isabel.

"Dari diriku sendiri." Jawab Akaba tenang.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Isabel lagi dengan tatapan menahan tawa.

"Mungkin." jawab lelaki itu simple.

"Kau menyangkalnya?" tanya Isabel lagi sambil melihat tulisan itu.

"Mungkin." jawab lelaki itu lagi.

"Disini tertulis "_Cinta yang telah kujaga hanya untukmu, sekarang dapat kukatakan padamu_ ". Kau ingin menyatakan cintamu? Sudahkah itu?" tanya Isabel lagi dengan masih menahan tawa. Ia berpikir, apa lelaki itu sudah menyatakannya.

"Belum," jawab Akaba biasa. Isabel tertegun sesaat. "Aku bahkan belum menyadari apakah itu cinta." kata Akaba lagi.

"Terus kenapa ini tertulis cinta?" tanya Isabel heran.

"Jika aku sudah menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya," jawab Akaba lagi. Isabel hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia sedikit heran dengan lelaki itu.

"Penyangkalan perasaan, penantian dan pernyataan. Dalam lagu ini, sang penyanyi tak menyadari perasaannya dan berusaha menepisnya hingga ia sadar apa yang tengah dirasakannya serta penantian akan diri orang yang dicintai itu meski orang itu mungkin secara tak sengaja melukai sang penyanyi hingga membuat sang penyanyi ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya tanpa menunggu orang itu. Begitu maksudnya?" terka Isabel.

"Fu.. kau hebat. Baru saja membaca sudah tahu isinya." puji Akaba sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Semua sama saja. Hanya penantian. Berarti mungkin judulnya Still As Before [1] yang berarti masih seperti sebelumnya. Artinya, ia tetap menanti tanpa perubahan hingga ia sadar harus mengungkapkannya. Penantian yang sama berulang kali. Kau setuju dengan judul lagu itu?" tanya Isabel kemudian. Akaba terperangah dengan penuturan Isabel. Ia lalu berpikir sejenak hingga akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lagu baru sudah selesai! Karena chord gitar sudah ada berarti tinggal sheet piano dan chord bass. Eh, tunggu!" ucapan Isabel terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akaba bingung. Isabel tersenyum lebar. Ia melirik ke arah Akaba dengan senyum yang mirip senyum licik itu.

"Bagaimana kalau taruhan, jika lagu ini tidak cukup berhasil diterima atau hanya menuai sukses kurang dari lagu punyaku oleh perusahaan rekaman, kau harus menyerahkan posisi gitaris melodismu padaku!" ucap Isabel kemudian. Seringai kecil terukir di wajahnya. Akaba terkejut sejenak. Apa maksud dari itu semua? Tapi sebuah ide yang baginya amat brilian tercetus di otaknya.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau lagu ini berhasil dan untung besar, kau harus kencan denganku beberapa hari setelah konser, gimana?" kini giliran Akaba sedikit menyeringai. Isabel mengernyit lagi.

"Kencan?" gumam Isabel kemudian. Akaba mengangguk perlahan. "Hanya seperti jalan-jalan biasa itu kan?" tanya Isabel lagi. Akaba mengangguk lagi. Tapi, ide kecil lain terlintas lagi di otaknya. Mungkin akan menjadi sebuah kencan yang tak biasa.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju," jawab Isabel kemudian. "Berharaplah kau bisa melampaui laguku, Mr. Akaba Hayato." sindir Isabel dengan menyombongkan lagunya.

"Fuh, kita lihat saja nanti, Miss. Isabel Harvard." jawab Akaba yang juga menyindir Isabel.

Hmmm, siapa yang akan menang ya?

To Be Continued

[1] Diambil dari lagunya A. (You're Beautiful). Bisa juga disebut Still/As Ever. Yang tahu lagunya dan punya mp3nya silakan disetel. Lagu ini akan saya pergunakan saat debut dan chapter 5 ^^. Lagu ini entah sedikit mirip dengan Akaba (mungkin), tapi menurut saya malah condong ke pair setan ma malaikat itu (HiruMamo), tapi itu menurut saya loh^^

...

Ya~ update juga!

Fuu... gimana dengan chapter ini? Gomen ne, bahasa musiknya saya sedikitin, saya bingung mau nulis istilah musik apa lagi. Bahasa deskripnya juga mulai berubahkah? Gomen ne, saya lagi nggak puitis-puitisnya. #nggakadayangnanya#

Romance-nya sedikit kerasa nggak? #ngarep#

Moga – moga nggak [lho?]

Jawaban taruhan itu akan dapat dilihat di chapter depan. Akaba yang memberikan posisi gitaris melodisnya? Atau Isabel yang harus berkencan dengan Akaba? Wew! Bagi yang bisa menebak dapat hadiah tepuk tangan langsung dari saya! *ditimpuk readers*

Yap, daripada saya banyak omong yang nggak jelas begitu, lebih baik anda mereview fic ini! [saran, kritik, anonymous dan flame (dengan alasan), silahkan ^_^]

See you!


	4. Debut THE BLOOD

Yaha! Saya datang kembali!

Terimakasih buat **undine-yaha** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Buat yang nggak login :

**DarkAngelYouichi **: Memang tuh, Akachi sukanya godain mbak Isabel terus. Saya juga suka lagunya^^

Semoga saja di chapter ini sudah tiada typo dan kesalahan istilah lagi #ngarep#

Chapter ini akan sedikit bahasa musiknya, jadi saya harap anda tetap menikmati fic ini^^.

Di chapter ini akan ada beberapa lirik yang kuterjemahkan dari yang aslinya, bagi yang tidak berminat baca, silakan di skip tidak apa – apa^^.

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter 4 : Debut THE BLOOD**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (maybe), time and place set yang membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), ****nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan American Football, ****alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. **

**And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me! **

**Please, click on 'Back' button if you don't want to continue this fan fiction, I don't forbid you**

**Disclaimer Song : Without Words by Park Shin Hye**** (or 9****th**** STREET, whatever)****, Still/As Ever (Before) by ANJELL**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

Setelah mengirimkan lagu ciptaan Akaba, mereka lalu mulai melakukan latihan akan lagu itu selain mereka juga latihan dengan lagunya Isabel. Setiap hari, setiap waktu, melodi-melodi musik mengalun dari gedung tua itu. Membuat gedung itu terasa lebih hidup, karena sebelumnya gedung itu sudah nampak usang dan tak terawat serta terlihat mati. Dengan musik yang dialunkan oleh para pemuda dan pemudi itu, gedung itu menjadi lebih hidup.

Musik memang ajaib. Dia bisa membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih hidup. Dia bisa membuat orang menceritakan isi hatinya yang terdalam. Dia bisa membuat orang mengekspresikan apa yang sedang dirasakan orang lain maupun dirinya. Dia bisa membuat orang bernostalgia. Dia bisa membuat orang terhanyut dalam khayalan mereka. Dia bisa menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dan bahkan mungkin, membuat orang lebih sakit.

=XXX=

**Los Angeles, 17.30, December 18****th****, 2010**

Tiga buah mobil hitam mewah terparkir di depan gedung tua itu. Seseorang pria paruh baya dengan dandanan rapi tengah berdiri bersama beberapa orang yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam—pengawalnya. Mungkin pria paruh baya itu adalah direktur perusahaan rekaman The Blood.

Pintu pun terbuka, keluarlah beberapa anak muda yang juga sudah berdandan rapi meski kasual. Watt dengan shirt kotak-kotak dan dalaman t-shirt hijau lumut dan celana jeans hitam serta sneakers. Felica dengan dress merah selutut dilengkapi dengan bolero jeans berwarna biru tua serta sepasang sepatu high heel. Kevin menggunakan shirt hitam dan jeans hitam serta pantofel hitam. Akaba menggunakan jaket jeans merah dan kaus merah serta jeans hitam pula serta sepatu hitamnya. Dan Isabel, mengenakan jaket hitam dan tank top merah, rok pendek jeans biru dengan legging hitam serta sepatu boots merah.

Peralatan mereka pun juga sudah dibawa lengkap, kecuali Felica dan Watt. Kevin sudah membawa bassnya sendiri, Akaba dan Isabel juga sudah membawa gitar mereka sendiri, dan jika diperhatikan gitar mereka kembar.

"Mr. Caraway, anda sudah datang rupanya. Kami baru saja bersiap-siap." sapa Watt sambil tersenyum lebar. Rick Caraway, atau biasa disapa Mr. Caraway adalah direktur perusahaan rekaman mereka sekaligus orang yang mendorong mereka untuk segera debut.

"Ya. Saya ingin menjemput kalian segera menuju Los Angeles Art Building. Kalian sudah siap dengan lagu kedua kalian, bukan?" tanya Mr. Caraway.

"Tentu saja, Mr. Caraway!" jawab Watt semangat.

"Baguslah! Sekarang kalian masuk mobil dan kita akan segera berangkat ke Los Angeles Art Building." ucap Mr. Caraway menyudahi pembicaraan itu. Watt dan Felica menaiki mobil yang pertama bersama Mr. Caraway, sedangkan Kevin, Akaba dan Isabel menaiki mobil kedua bersama seorang supir. Pengawal-pengawal Mr. Caraway menaiki mobil ketiga. Ketiga mobil hitam itupun lalu segera meluncur cepat di jalanan malam itu. Menuju panggung pertama The Blood, Hall of Los Angeles Art Building.

=XXX=

**Hall**** of Los Angeles Art Building, 18.****3****0, December 18****th****, 2010**

Mereka lalu tiba di sebuah gedung yang terlihat mewah. "Los Angeles Art Building" tertera dengan lampu-lampu berwarna-warni yang berkerlap-kerlip. Ketiga mobil berwarna hitam itupun berhenti di depan pintu masuk gedung itu. Mereka lalu turun.

"Nah, akan kutunjukkan Hall-nya." kata Mr. Caraway sambil berjalan ke arah depan, mendahului mereka. Kelima remaja itu mengikuti langkah sang direktur.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka lalu sampai di sebuah aula tertutup yang kini tengah terbuka pintunya. Tulisan "Welcome To The Julia Schwarz 15th Anniversary Concert" tertera di samping pintu itu.

"Julia Schwarz?" gumam Akaba bingung. Sepertinya ia tidak begitu mengenal nama penyanyi itu.

"Seorang pianis sekaligus penyanyi yang mengaransemen dan menyanyikan lagunya sendiri. Ia sudah sangat terkenal di Los Angeles." jelas Isabel yang berada di sisi belakang lelaki itu.

"Oh." Akaba menanggapi.

"Nah, disinilah kalian akan mempersembahkan debut kalian yang pertama!" ucap Mr. Caraway senang. Mereka memandang aula itu tak percaya.

Aula itu begitu luas dan indah. Beberapa kursi ditata apik memenuhi ruangan yang berinterior merah gelap dan putih itu. Pencahayaan panggung pun begitu menarik dipandang. Lampu berlian indah menyala menerangi ruangan itu. Panggungnya pun begitu mewah dengan hiasan berbagai kertas berwarna-warni dan beberapa _property background_ serta sebuah tirai merah yang terulur ke bawah. Beberapa penonton pun sudah mulai memasuki aula. _How wonderful debut it is!_

"Kita akan melakukan debut kita disini?" tanya Felica setengah tak percaya setengah kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar senang. "Ini bukan mimpi kan?"

"Bukan, Fel! Kita benar-benar melakukan debut disini!" kata Watt gembira. Felica pun tersenyum senang. Begitu juga yang lain, tersenyum senang bahwa mereka akan debut disana. Di panggung yang mewah itu.

"Sekarang kalian ke belakang panggung dulu. 1 jam lagi acara akan dimulai. Kalian persiapkan diri dahulu selama 2 jam. Kalian akan tampil tepat pada pukul 20.00." kata Mr. Caraway sambil mengajak kelima remaja itu pergi menuju _back stage_.

Sesampainya di belakang panggung, mereka lalu menuju _wardrobe_ untuk sekiranya merias diri mereka sebelum mereka tampil dan sedikit memperbaiki baju mereka, jikalau ada yang robeklah atau kotor.

"Nah, aku tinggal dulu kalian disini. Jika acara sudah dimulai kalian segera pergi ke aula." perintah Mr. Caraway kepada kelima remaja itu sambil meninggalkan mereka. Mereka pun duduk di kursi di wardrobe khusus The Blood.

"Aku tak sabar lagi untuk segera beraksi dalam debut kita!" pekik Watt senang. Semua hanya tersenyum senang, meski dalam hati mereka melodi kebahagiaan teralun dengan sangat indah dan keras. Felica melihat jam tangan mungil yang terpasang manis di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, konser akan dimulai!" katanya kemudian sambil beranjak dari kursinya. Keempat orang lainnya pun juga ikut beranjak. Mereka akan melihat dulu penampilan Julia Schwarz di panggung. Menjelang pukul 20.00, mereka akan segera menuju _backstage_.

**Hall of Los Angeles Art Building, 19.00, December 18****th****, 2010**

Para personil The Blood berjalan menuju kursi dimana Mr. Caraway duduk. Mereka pun langsung duduk di tempat duduk mereka. Beberapa kameramen bersiap di depan panggung untuk menyorot setiap aksi sang penyanyi. Pengarah acara mengarahkan beberapa pegawainya.

Sebuah musik pembuka pun terdengar. Tirai merah tadi membuka perlahan dan terlihat sesosok wanita anggun dalam balutan busana gaun berwarna merah menyala yang membuat ia sangat cantik malam itu. Ia tengah duduk di depan sebuah grand piano berwarna putih. Musik pun berhenti.

"Itu dia, Julia Schwarz." gumam Isabel kemudian.

"Cantik seperti biasanya." komentar Watt.

"Serta anggun, itu yang kusuka." kata Felica kemudian. Sementara Kevin tak berkomentar apapun. Akaba jadi tahu, bahwa semua teman personilnya begitu mengagumi sang penyanyi, Julia Schwarz.

Julia lalu menekan tuts piano itu perlahan. Ia lalu menggerakkan jari-jemari untuk menekan tuts-tuts piano itu dengan lembut. Tuts-tuts itu lalu berdenting menciptakan sebuah melodi indah di setiap dentingannya.

Julia menghentikan tangannya. Ia kini membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan suara emasnya. Sebuah senandung lirih terdengar. Dia pun melanjutkan permainan pianonya bersamaan dengan senandung lirihnya pula. Suara yang merdu dan indah. Suara itu mampu menghanyutkan para penonton disana. Tak berkedip memandang sang penyanyi.

Detik demi detik, lagu itu mulai mencapai akhir. Tuts berhenti bergerak. Adu jari dan tuts sudah tak terlihat. Lagu selesai. Julia berdiri di depan dan membungkuk sopan.

"Terima kasih untuk seluruh undangan maupun penonton yang sudah bersedia datang di konser lima belas tahunnya saya berkiprah dalam dunia musik. Saya ucapkan terima kasih. Selamat menikmati acara ini." kata Julia dengan tersenyum disusul dengan tepuk tangan para penonton.

Julia pun keluar panggung dan beberapa menit kemudian keluar kembali dengan gaun yang berwarna lain, biru. Lalu ia melakukan aksi panggungnya. Beberapa lagu pun keluar dan juga ada pula dari sebuah penyanyi lain yang menyanyikan lagu Julia.

Menjelang pukul 20.00, tepatnya pukul 19.45, Julia mengganti gaunnya dengan gaun merah yang tadi dan memainkan lagu yang merupakan hits terbesarnya. Liriknya begitu indah tapi juga menyedihkan. Lagu yang bisa menghanyutkan lagi para pendengarnya, personil The Blood pun juga, mereka seakan terbawa entah kemana. Tapi mereka tak akan terlalu terhanyut, karena setelah lagu ini, The Blood akan melakukan debut.

"Hei, kalian harus ke _backstage_! Persiapan!" perintah Mr. Caraway menyadari jam akan menunjukkan angka 8.

"Baik!" jawab mereka sambil beranjak dari tempat duduk menuju _backstage_.

"Penampilan yang sangat menawan sekali, Nona Julia Schwarz! Lagu "Eyes On Me"[1] ciptaan anda begitu indah dan bagus sekali! Saya suka mendengar lagu itu sejak anda pertama kali mempopulerkannya!" puji sang MC acara itu. Julia hanya tersenyum lembut. "Sekarang, anda dapat beristirahat terlebih dahulu." kata sang MC kemudian. Julia lalu turun panggung.

Suara sang MC pun terdengar menggema kembali. Tempo detakan jantung tiap personil The Blood semakin cepat. '_Inilah saatnya!_' batin mereka kompak.

"Selanjutnya, kita persembahkan sebuah band baru dan akan melakukan debut mereka disini. Band yang baru saja dibentuk dan telah menelurkan dua single. Kita sambut mereka, THE BLOOD!"

=XXX=

**Hall of Los Angeles Art Building, 20.00, December 18****th****, 2010**

Giliran mereka tampil pun tiba. Tepat pukul 20.00. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton menarik mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka. Satu persatu dari mereka, lalu berjalan keluar menuju panggung yang cukup mewah. Mereka lalu mempersiapkan diri di posisi mereka masing-masing. Dengan bantuan mekanik disana, Watt mencoba mengetes _sound_ drumnya, Kevin, Akaba dan Isabel mencoba mengetes _sound_ juga serta _amplify_ buat Akaba. Setelah dirasa pas dan tidak ada gangguan, Isabel lalu mencoba mikenya. Oke.

"Kami, The Blood Band, akan mempersembahkan dua buah lagu ciptaan kami. Yang pertama ada Without Words dan yang kedua adalah Still As Before. Karena ini adalah debut pertama kami, kami harap anda menikmatinya. Kami akan mempersembahkan lagu pertama, Without Words." kata Isabel menutup perkenalan bandnya.

Watt memukulkan stik drumnya tiga kali. Setelah ketuka ketiga, Akaba lalu memetik gitar dengan _Alternate Picking_. Isabel pun menyanyikan lirik lagu ciptaannya itu.

_**Aku tak akan melakukan itu**_

_**Aku akan berpura-pura seolah tak tahu**_

_**Seperti aku tak melihatnya, sepeti aku tak dapat melihatnya**_

_**Aku tak akan memandangmu di tempat pertama**_

_**Aku akan melarikan diri**_

_**Aku akan berpura-pura seolah aku tak mendengar**_

_**Seperti aku tak mendengarnya, seperti aku tak dapat mendengarnya**_

_**Aku tak akan mendengar cintamu di tempat pertama**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, kau membuatku tahu apa itu cinta**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, kau memberiku cintamu**_

_**Membuatku mengisi diriku dengan setiap nafasmu**_

_**Lalu kau melarikan diri**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta meninggalkanku**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta membuangku**_

_**Bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan selanjutnya**_

_**Bibirku terkejut**_

_**Keluar tanpa sebuah kata**_

_**Mengapa sangat terluka?**_

_**Mengapa selalu terluka?**_

_**Kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku tak dapat melihatmu lagi**_

_**Dan bahwa kau tak disini lagi**_

_**Sebaliknya, itu akan menjadi sama saja seperti sebelumnya**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, kau membuatku tahu apa itu cinta**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, kau memberiku cintamu**_

_**Membuatku mengisi diriku dengan setiap nafasmu**_

_**Lalu kau melarikan diri**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta meninggalkanku**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta membuangku**_

_**Bertanya-tanya apakah yang dikatakan selanjutnya**_

_**Bibirku terkejut**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta meninggalkanku**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, hatiku terluka**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, aku menunggu cinta**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta melukaiku**_

_**Aku telah menjadi transparan**_

_**Aku telah menjadi bodoh**_

_**Dan ku menangis melihat langit**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, perpisahan menemukanku**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, akhir mendatangiku**_

_**Alat hatiku tersentak untuk memaksamu pergi**_

_**Dengan tanpa disangka-sangka**_

_**Keluar tanpa sebuah kata**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta muncul**_

_**Tanpa sebuah kata, cinta menghilang**_

_**Seperti demam yang kupunya, mungkin semua yang kulakukan melukai untuk sementara **_

_**Karena pada akhirnya, hal yang membekas hanyalah luka**_

Lagu ditutup dengan petikan senar gitar Akaba. Riuh tepuk tangan penonton pun segera menyeruak dari dalam aula itu membuat suatu melodi penutup lain yang terdengar indah di telinga para personil The Blood itu. Membuat seutas garis melengkung ke bawah di wajah mereka. Ternyata mereka berhasil!

Isabel melirik ke arah Akaba. "Laguku diterima oleh mereka dengan baik. Mungkin, aku yang akan menang taruhan," desisnya pelan.

"Fuu.. kita lihat saja dulu." kata Akaba tenang sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Isabel hanya mendecak melihat sikap tenang Akaba. Meski jujur, sebenarnya ia suka jika lagu Akaba juga ikut berhasil, tapi gengsi mengalahkannya. Ia senang jika lagu-lagu band itu dapat diterima oleh para pendengar.

"Ehm, lagu berikutnya adalah Still As Before. Kami harap anda sekalian juga bisa menikmati lagu tersebut." ucap Isabel kemudian.

Watt pun lalu melakukan hal sama. Tapi kini berbeda, Akaba memainkan lagu ini langsung tanpa _Alternate Picking_ dan kali ini keyboard sedikit unjuk nada pada bagian _bridge_ menuju _reffrain_, bahkan Akaba menjadi _back vocal_ nanti di _reffrain_ dan _bridge_. Isabel pun lalu menyanyikan lirik lagu itu begitu memasuki intro.

_**Aku**__** tak berpikir itu cinta**_

_**Aku katakan pada diriku itu bukanlah cinta**_

_**Aku menipu diriku, tapi hatiku tetap memanggil namamu**_

_**Aku ambil satu langkah ke arahmu**_

_**Menepismu satu langkah**_

_**Setiap waktu, kau tumbu**__**h di hatiku**_

_**Aku harus sangat mencintaimu**_

_**Harus sangat menunggumu**_

_**Walaupun sangat terluka**_

_**Sepertinya hatiku tak dapat membiarkanmu pergi**_

_**Aku pikir harus ada satu cinta**_

_**Aku tak berpikir hatiku akan berubah cinta yang telah kujaga untumu**_

_**Sekarang dapat kukatakan padamu**_

_**Mata hangatmu**_

_**Cinta hangatmu**_

_**Terbang lebih jauh, tapi kau masih tumbuh di hatiku**_

_**Aku harus sangat mencintaimu**_

_**Harus sangat menunggumu**_

_**Walaupun sangat terluka**_

_**Sepertinya hatiku tak dapat membiarkanmu pergi**_

_**Aku pikir harus ada satu cinta**_

_**Aku tak berpikir hatiku akan berubah cinta yang telah kujaga untumu**_

_**Sekarang dapat kukatakan padamu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu**_

_**Terkadang cinta, pada saat menangis**_

_**Walaupun itu sulit**_

_**Aku mencintaimu (aku mencintaimu)**_

_**Aku mencintaimu (aku mencintaimu)**_

_**Aku hanya butuh engkau disisiku**_

'

_**Aku mungkin masih mencintaimu**_

_**Aku mungkin mash menunggumu**_

_**Otakku mungkin sudah bodoh**_

_**Tapi hatiku tak dapat dibosohi**_

_**Aku pikir hanya ada satu cinta**_

_**Aku tak berpikir hatiku akan berubah**_

_**Cinta yang kujaga untukmu**_

_**Akhirnya sekarang dapat kukatakan padamu**_

_**Aku mencintaimu~**_

Lagu ditutup dengan petikan gitar -dengan _amplify_- milik Akaba dan Isabel. Entah, mereka dapat berduet dengan baik di lagu ini. Riuh melodi tepuk tangan kembali terdengar, hampir sama dengan lagu milik Isabel tadi. Sepertinya lagu ini juga diterima oleh pendengar! Sekali lagi mereka sukses! Bukan, debut mereka SUKSES besar!

"Terima kasih." ucap Isabel kepada para penonton sebelum mereka turun dari panggung beserta yang lain. Mereka pun turun dari panggung dan menuju ke tempat _wardrobe_, dimana mereka beristirahat.

Setelah mereka sampai, mereka langsung diberi tepuk tangan keras dari Mr. Caraway.

"_Bravo_! _Bravo_! Kalian hebat sekali tadi! _Good Job_!" puji Mr. Caraway.

"Terima kasih, Mr. Caraway!" balas Watt sambil mengangguk. Mereka pun tersenyum senang.

"Nanti, setelah konser, kalian boleh kembali pulang. Aku akan mengabari kalian bagaimana debut kalian tadi. Tapi, kalau menurutku, debut kalian hebat!" kata Mr. Caraway kemudian. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu! Kalian istirahat terlebih dahulu saja!" kata Mr. Caraway sambil pergi menuju depan panggung lagi, menyaksikan sang penyanyi utama menyanyikan lagunya yang lain.

"Semoga saja kita mendapat respon yang baik dan kita akan terkenal! Yey!" teriak Watt kencang sekali.

"Watt, suara _fortississimo_mu dapat membuat nenek-nenek di luar gedung ini mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kau teriakan!" ucap keempat orang itu kompak sambil menutup telinga mereka dengan tangan. Watt hanya terdiam melihat kekompakkan mereka.

"Kalian kompak sekali ya," kata Watt tanpa suaranya yang mengerikan bagi telinga tadi.

=XXX=

**Some days later...**

**Isabel's House, December 30****th****, 2008**

***A/N** : yang di _Italic dan Underline_ adalah perkataan dalam telepon*

Telepon di ruangan bawah gedung itu berdering kencang. Membuat sebuah nada menyebalkan di telinga sang pendengar yang sengaja mendengar ataupun tak sengaja mendengar. Seorang gadis berambut merah ke arah pink menuruni tangga rumah itu dengan tergesa. Tujuannya tidak lain adalah untuk mengangkat telepon itu. Ia lalu segera ke meja dimana sang telepon berada. Dia kemudian mengangkat gagangnya dan menerimanya.

"Halo," sapa gadis itu—Felica.

"_Ah, nona keyboardis ya?_" tanya suara di seberang telepon.

"Iya. Ini Mr. Caraway ya?" tanya gadis itu balik.

"_Iya. Ini masalah debut kalian._" kata Mr. Caraway.

"Ada apa dengan debut kami?" tanya Felica khawatir.

"_Begini, debut kalian..._"

"Sungguhkah itu?" nada suara Felica berubah riang. "Baiklah! Saya akan segera mengabari teman-teman saya! Terima kasih, Mr. Caraway!" kata Felica sambil menutup telepon dan meletakkan gagang telepon itu kembali. Ia segera berlari ke atas. Berita besar!

=XXX=

Saat Watt, Kevin dan Akaba tengah mencoba instrumen masing-masing, minus Isabel yang tengah asyik memandangi langit dari jendelanya, menikmati angin sepoi yang menerpa wajah cantiknya, Felica datang membuka pintu dengan nafas terengah dan raut wajah senang.

"Fel, kau kenapa?" tanya Watt heran. Ia lalu segera menghampiri Felica.

"Hah.. hah.. tadi.. tadi itu.. hah.. telepon dari... Mr. Caraway... hah.. tentang debut.. kita..hah.. hah..." kata Felica di sela-sela nafasnya. Mereka langsung terkejut dan berjalan ke arah Felica.

"Sungguhkah itu, Fel?" tanya Isabel memastikan. Felica mengangguk pelan sambil masih tersengal-sengal.

"Fuh.. lalu, bagaimana kata Mr. Caraway?" tanya Akaba.

"Mr. Caraway bilang : _Debut kalian benar-benar sukses! Lagu kalian langsung diminta sehari setelah konser itu! Keduanya sekaligus! Dan esoknya, lagu itu diupload ke web dan diperdengarkan ke radio-radio di seluruh Los Angeles! Serta lagu itu menjadi hits dan sering direquest oleh para pendengar!_ Begitu!" kata Felica dengan semangat 45.

"Benarkah? Yey! Kita akan menjadi terkenal!" pekik Watt senang.

"Dan lagu yang paling banyak mendapat sukses adalah Still As Before, menang tipis sekali dari Without Words," kata Felica menambahkan. Isabel tersentak mendengar itu. Sementara Akaba tersenyum tipis mendengar itu. Apakah itu berarti, ia kalah dalam taruhan? Pikir Isabel. Dia harus berkencan dengan sang perebut posisi itu?

"Yang penting kita sukses! Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan ini besok pukul 21.00 di atap gedung ini? Gimana? Sambil melempar kembang api, kan malam tahun baru. Gimana?" usul Watt kemudian. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju dengan penuh senyum—minus Isabel.

"Fuu... ternyata aku yang menang ya, Nona Isabel," goda Akaba.

"Huh! Baiklah, baiklah! Aku mengerti! Aku akan tepati janjiku! Kalau begitu, kapan kita mulainya?" tanya Isabel sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Fuh, besok di Lifestream Playpark, pukul 08.00. Kutunggu di depan gerbang." jawab Akaba kemudian.

"Baiklah, pokoknya jangan sampai pukul 21.00, atau mereka akan membunuhmu!" kata Isabel menyepakati itu.

"Oke!" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Isabel memasang raut wajah kesal. Sedangkan tiga lainnya hanya tersenyum senang mendengar kabar menggembirakan itu. Kabar menggembirakan di penghujung tahun dan akan dimulai pada awal tahun. Semoga band The Blood akan bersinar di tahun 2009!

To Be Continued

[1] Lagu di Final Fantasy VIII. Lagu cinta yang bagus banget dan keren, saya suka. Karena sang penyanyi disini (Julia Schwarz) terinspirasi dari salah satu karakter yang membawakan lagu ini di seri Final Fantasy VIII yang juga mempunyai nama yang sama(Julia Heartily).

Huuaaah! Akhirnya, selesai juga chapter ini! Gomenasai minna-san, saya sedikit telat dari biasanya*biasanya juga telat*. Saya sebenarnya nulis chapter ini hanya 3 hari saja, tapi pas saya mau mulai niat mengetik chapter ini, saya malah sakit T_T, jadi saya menelantarkan dulu sementara, sembuhin sakit dulu baru ngetik *curcol mode : ON!*. Tapi syukurlah sudah sembuh^^.

Selain itu pas mau publish, malah pulsa abis dan modem saya, biasa, ngambek! Padahal udah selesai pas malam tahun baru!

Oh ya, bagi yang punya mp3 lagu di atas bisa sekalian diputar pas baca chapter ini^^. Habisnya pas saya mengetik cerita ini, saya juga mendengarkan kedua lagu itu.

Beberapa nama tempat disini dipastikan FIKSI alias saya yang mengarang tempat itu.

Yap, chapter besok semoga aja lebih kerasa unsur romancenya!*ngarep*

Review masih saya tunggu, baik itu kritik, saran, anonymous ataupun flame (yang ada alasannya).

Akhir kata, **REVIEW AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011!**


	5. Kencan

Saia !

Makasih buat **undine-yaha** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Buat **DarkAngelYouichi** : Ini udah update. Gomen, telat. Makasih doanya. Tapi saya sakit lagi hari ini^^a, musim penyakitan.

Semoga saja di chapter ini sudah tiada typo dan kesalahan istilah lagi #ngarep#

Chapter ini akan sedikit bahasa musiknya, jadi saya harap anda tetap menikmati fic ini^^.

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter ****5**** : ****Kencan**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (maybe), time and place set yang membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), ****nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan American Football, ****alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. **

**And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me! **

**Please, click on 'Back' button if you don't want to continue this fan fiction, I don't forbid you**

**Disclaimer Song : Still/As Ever (Before) by ANJELL**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

=XXX=

**Lifestream Playpark, 08.00, December 31****th****, 2008**

Ramai. Begitulah keadaan taman bermain itu. Menjelang akhir tahun, banyak pengunjung mendatangi tempat ini. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja dan juga orang dewasa. Sepertinya mereka mau melewatkan malam pergantian tahun di tempat itu, berhubung taman bermain itu akan buka hingga larut malam khusus untuk momen setahun sekali itu.

Dari sudut gerbang taman bermain itu, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang berdiri sambil melihat jam tangannya dan pintu gerbang taman bermain itu bergantian. Entah sudah keberapa kali ia melakukan hal itu di tempat yang sama. Sepertinya ia tengah menanti seseorang.

Hingga tibalah seorang gadis berambut merah gelap dengan balutan busana 'kurang cewek'. Jaket jeans biru, tank top merah, celana jeans dengan ikatan belt hitam plus sebuah sepatu boots merah. Oh, waw! Tak punyakah ia sepotong dress?

Lelaki tadi lalu menghela nafas sesaat. Lega, mungkin. Gadis itukah? Lelaki tadi kemudian berjalan ke arah gadis yang celingukan tidak jelas tadi, yang bisa dipastikan juga tengah mencari seseorang.

"Isabel!" panggil lelaki itu kemudian sambil tetap berjalan. Gadis tadi mendongak. Memutar kepalanya ke segala arah. Mencari sumber suara tadi, mungkin. Mungkin karena dipanggil, dengan namanya, mungkin. Gadis itu lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda tadi. Gadis itu kemudian menghela nafas juga. Lega, mungkin juga.

Lelaki itu lalu berdiri di depan gadis tadi. "Sudah berapa lama kau menunggu disini, Akaba?" tanya gadis itu, kita panggil saja dia Isabel.

"Sekitar 15 menitan." jawab lelaki itu, kita panggil juga dia Akaba saja.

"Terus, bagaimana kencannya? Kau sudah mendapatkan tiket masuk?" tanya Isabel kemudian.

"Tenang saja," lelaki itu berkata sambil meraih saku jaketnya. Dua buah kertas bertuliskan "Ticket" keluar dari sana. "Aku sudah membelinya," kata lelaki itu lagi.

"Oke, sekarang kita masuk!" kata gadis itu sambil berjalan ke arah pintu masuk taman bermain itu. Akaba hanya mengikuti gadis itu dari belakang.

=XXX=

"Kita kemana dulu nih?" tanya Isabel sesaat setelah mereka memasuki gerbang taman bermain itu. Akaba lalu melihat-lihat ke beberapa penjuru tempat. Sebuah wahana seru tertangkap oleh pupil merahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke wahana "Ghost Haunted" disana? Kayaknya seru!" usul Akaba kemudian sambil menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangunan dengan sebuah pintu masuk berbentuk tengkorak. Muka Isabel tiba-tiba sedikit memucat. Mata hitamnya sedikit membulat. Akaba yang menyadari perubahan mimik gadis itu, lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau? Sakit? Atau kau..." Akaba tiba-tiba menyeringai kecil. "... takut ya?"

Sontak, Isabel menoleh ke lelaki itu yang tengah senyum-senyum nggak jelas. "Si..siapa yang takut?" bantahnya kemudian dengan suara yang dilantangkan. Wajah pucatnya menjadi sedikit kesal. "Buat apa takut? Toh, itu kan hanya hantu buatan!" tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah, kita kesana! Aku nggak nanggung kalau nanti kau teriak-teriak ketakutan," kata Akaba sambil melangkah menuju wahana tersebut.

"Siapa juga yang mau teriak?" bentak Isabel sambil mengikuti langkah kaki Akaba perlahan. Meski berkata begitu, wajahnya tak begitu bisa menipu.

"Oh, ya? Kita buktikan saja nanti," kata Akaba lagi dengan sedikit nyengir. Isabel hanya bisa memandang lelaki itu kesal. Tapi raut wajah kesalnya tercampur dengan siratan kepucatan. Bisa dibilang, ia tak akan bisa berbohong lagi setelah memasuki wahana menakutkan itu.

Mereka pun memasuki pintu masuk wahana itu. Raut wajah Isabel makin pucat. Akaba yang mengetahuinya hanya menyimpan senyum kecil. Gadis itu memang berbohong.

"Hei, wajahmu itu sedari tadi pucat terus, kenapa? Takut?" ejek Akaba di sela pertanyaannya. Mereka kini sudah berada di dalam rumah hantu itu.

"Apa? Takut? Sudah kubilang aku tidak ta—KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gadis itu dengan sangat cepat memeluk lengan kiri Akaba yang berada di sampingnya. Sangat erat. Akaba kontan terkejut. Ia lalu menoleh ke samping kanannya. Sesosok monster seperti Hulk yang –mungkin bagi Isabel– cukup menyeramkan, terlihat.

Akaba mengehela nafas sejenak. '_Ini toh penyebabnya,_' pikirnya kemudian. "Sudahlah, Tuan Hulk, cepat menyingkir dari sini. Gadis ini sudah ketakutan. Kau mau aku mentackle-mu, mumpung aku dulunya adalah mantan pemain amefuto jadi aku bisa mentacklemu. Nah, kau pilih yang mana?" kata Akaba sambil tersenyum lebar. Tuan Hulk itu lalu segera menghindar. Sayang nyawa, mungkin.

Akaba lalu melihat Isabel yang tengah meringkuk di lengannya. Ia merasa belum pernah melihat wajah gadis ini saat seperti itu. Ia tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Hei, bukankah kau bilang hantu disini hanya buatan? Kau bilang, kau tidak takut? Sampai kapan kau mau memeluk lenganku?" tanya Akaba kemudian.

"Berisik! Cepat kau usir tuh hantu!" teriak Isabel lagi.

"Fuh...dia sudah pergi,"

"Sungguh?"

"Hahaha! Ternyata kau memang takut. Kalau memang takut, lebih baik kau dari tadi jujur. Suara teriakanmu tadi hampir menyamai suara milik Watt, hehehe," kata Akaba sambil tertawa geli.

"Diam kau!" bentak Isabel kemudian. Wajahnya sudah sangat kesal.

"Fuu.. lalu," Akaba membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Sampai kapan kau mau merangkul lenganku?"

Kontan wajah Isabel memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Ma..maaf, aku kan tidak tahu kalau itu lenganmu. Disini kan gelap," ujarnya kemudian. Ia lalu memukul-mukul kepalanya kecil seperti sedang menyalahkan diri sendiri. '_Kenapa aku bisa memeluk lengannya sih? Bodoh! Isabel bodoh!_' rutuk Isabel dalam hati.

"Fuh.. ya sudah, lebih baik cepat kita keluar dari tempat ini. Sebelum membuat ritmemu menjadi lebih bu—"

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Isabel berteriak untuk kedua kalinya dengan memeluk lengan Akaba-lagi-. Kini giliran vampire yang lebih jelek dari yang ada di film, muncul. Akaba menghela nafas panjang lagi. Ia lalu dengan pelan dan tenang berjalan melewati vampire itu. Pelan, agar Isabel bisa mengikuti langkah kakinya. Gadis itu tengah meringkuk takut di lengannya. Memeluk lengannya dengan sangat erat, seolah tak ingin dilepaskan.

'_Aku tak menyangka, gadis galak ini ternyata penakut juga. Wajahnya saat ketakutan lucu juga,_' batinnya kemudian sambil melirik ke arah wajah Isabel yang ketakutan. Meski gelap, ia sedikit tahu wajah Isabel saat itu.

Sejenak Akaba merasa ada yang sedikit tidak beres dengan jantungnya lagi. Ia merasa distorsi aneh mengusik jantungnya. Distorsi yang muncul di setiap ia berada di dekat gadis berambut merah darah itu. Ia merasa ada sesuatu pada dirinya, meski ia belum yakin apa itu. Distorsi yang membuatnya merasa sedikit canggung, bingung namun nyaman.

"Hei, Isabel, sampai kapan kau mau memeluk lenganku?" tanya Akaba yang merasa sedikit risih jika harus dipeluk-peluk lengannya.

"Sampai kita keluar dari tempat laknat ini!" teriaknya masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Ini sudah diluar, Isabel," kata Akaba lagi. "Buka matamu!"

Isabel lalu membuka kedua matanya. Secercah cahaya menusuk mata hitamnya. Ia lalu mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang berada di sekitarnya kini. Bayangan lelaki berambut merah dengan kacamata biru terlihat di matanya. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya. Penjual balon, es krim, wahana roller coaster, komidi putar dan lainnya, beberapa anak bersama keluarganya.

"Kita...sudah keluar..?" tanya Isabel heran.

"Dari tadi. Sekarang, kumohon, lepaskan pelukanmu di lenganku!" pinta Akaba kemudian. Isabel yang tak menghiraukan ucapan Akaba, melihat ke arah wahana berjudul "Roller Coaster" yang berada beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Akaba! Kita kesana!" teriaknya sambil menarik lengan Akaba yang memang belum ia lepaskan.

"He-hei!" kata Akaba terkejut karena ditarik-tarik oleh gadis itu. Isabel tak peduli dengan itu. Baginya, roller coaster-lah tujuannya. Mereka pun sudah berada di barisan antrian wahana itu. Isabel melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tarik-tarik aku seperti tadi?" tanya Akaba kesal.

"Memangnya nggak boleh? Kali ini aku nggak akan takut! Tenang saja!" kata Isabel kemudian sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Akaba mengernyitkan dahi. '_Tidak takut? Jangan-jangan dia..._'

"YAAAA!"

Mungkin kini Akaba harus menyiapkan penutup telinga untuknya. Tentu saja, suara pekikan mirip Suzuna itu adalah pekikan histeria dari sang gadis vokalis THE BLOOD itu. Mata gadis itu tengah berbinar-binar senang dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum. Mungkin kali ini ia sangat menikmati permainan sport jantung itu.

Kali ini wajah lain lagi yang ditemukan oleh Akaba pada Isabel. Wajah kepuasan Isabel. Satu wajah lagi yang belum pernah dilihat olehnya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu. Ia lalu menikmati permainan itu, meski diiringi oleh suara-suara teriakan histeria nan gaje dari para penumpang lain.

"Fuu.. melodi histeria yang monoton," komentarnya saat sebelum mencapai garis finish permainan itu.

"Kau tak menikmatinya?" tanya Isabel dengan senyum di wajahnya. Senyum kepuasan.

"Kau menyukai roller coaster ini?" tanya Akaba kemudian.

"Sangat! Makasih sudah mengajakku kesini! Aku nggak nyesel!" kata Isabel dengan senyum lebar ke arah Akaba. Tiba-tiba, semburat merah terlukis di wajah lelaki itu. Akaba lalu segera memalingkan mukanya.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Ayo turun!" ucap Isabel sambil membuka pengaman duduknya.

"Ah..emm..i..iya.." jawab lelaki itu gagap sambil juga membuka pengaman duduknya juga. Mereka pun turun dari roller coaster itu.

"Hei! Ada penjual es krim! Kita kesana yuk! Aku mau es krim!" kata Isabel dengan nada sepolos-polosnya sesaat setelah melihat seorang penjual es krim yang berada beberapa meter dari wahana tadi. Akaba memandang gadis itu kaget.

Gadis itu kini seperti anak kecil di hadapannya. Padahal ia pikir gadis itu sangat anggun. '_Fuh, memang gadis berumur 15 tahun,_' batin Akaba kemudian sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka lalu membeli 2 buah es krim.

"Hei, ayo kesana! Kau itu kenapa sih? Jangan-jangan kau...takut naik roller coaster tadi ya?" kata Isabel sambil menyeringai kecil dan menjilati es krim.

"Tidak. Hanya kaget dengan perubahan ritme-mu sejak dari Ghost Haunted ke Roller Coaster," jawab lelaki itu dengan tenang.

"Hei, sejak bertemu, aku bingung, kenapa kau selalu mengatakan ritme-ritme. Sebenarnya, menurutmu, ritme itu apa? Aku bingung," tanya Isabel dengan ekspresi muka bertanya-tanya.

"Oh, itu. Fuu.. ritme disini adalah keadaan hati dan kepribadian seseorang." jawab Akaba dengan senyum tipis.

"Keadaan hati?" gumam Isabel mengernyit, semakin bingung.

"Misalnya saja dirimu tadi. Saat kita masuk ke Ghost Haunted tadi, kau pucat pasi ketakutan. Aku tahu, saat itu pasti ritmemu sedang buruk. Ada sedikit not melenceng dalam melodi perasaanmu saat itu. Tapi, setelah kau menaiki Roller Coaster, ritmemu membaik. Tak ada satupun not ataupun tanda nada lain yang melenceng. Semua terletak sesuai dengan ritme kepribadianmu," jelas Akaba panjang lebar.

"Kalau masalah ritme kepribadian?" tanya Isabel lagi, yang mungkin sudah mulai mengikuti alur pikiran sang gitaris itu.

"Itu adalah partitur beberapa not yang membentuk melodi jiwamu. Membentuk kepribadianmu. Singkatnya, itu adalah karaktermu yang sebenarnya." terang Akaba lagi.

"Wow, sepertinya kau cocok jadi Psikolog deh," sindir Isabel kemudian.

"Jika saja seluruh pasienku tahu tentang melodi dan not," balas Akaba kalem.

"Hei, aku jadi tertarik dengan ritme-ritme itu. Boleh ku tahu nanti cara melihat ritme seseorang?" tanya Isabel dengan sedikit antusias.

"Kau tinggal amati orang tersebut dan perhatikan apa yang ia rasakan dan karakter aslinya terus..."

Mereka lalu tenggelam dalam pembicaraan tentang ritme-ritme melodi jiwa itu. Meski bukan psikolog, sepertinya Akaba memang punya bakat untuk itu. Dan mungkin, pasiennya adalah para arranger dan komposer, karena hanya mereka yang cukup mengerti apa yang tengah lelaki itu katakan nantinya.

=XXX=

**Lifestream Playpark, 16.00, December 31****th****, 2008**

Hari semakin menjelang sore. Jam-jam terhitung mundur, menunggu pergantian tahun untuk delapan jam ke depan. Sang surya sudah semakin condong di ufuk barat, menampilkan semburat-semburat berwarna merah dan orange yang cukup mendominasi langit di ufuk barat. Namun, taman bermain ini justru semakin ramai akan orang.

Kedua personil THE BLOOD itu juga sudah menikmati delapan jam terakhir di dalam taman bermain itu dengan menaiki berbagai macam wahana di sana dan mungkin sekilas mengobrol. Kini setidaknya, ada satu wahana yang belum mereka coba. Ferrish Wheel. Wahana yang –katanya– cukup romantis. Benarkah? Jangan tanyakan saya!

Mereka lalu menaiki salah satu gondola kincir angin itu. Mungkin, ini adalah hidangan terakhir untuk kencan mereka. Desertkah? Mungkin, kita lihat saja.

"Waaah... indahnya pemandangan dari sini..." gumam Isabel dari balik jendela gondola. Ia kini tengah melihat-lihat pemandangan di bawah sementara sang gondola semakin naik menuju puncak dengan perlahan. Akaba hanya duduk sambil memandang gadis itu. "Iya kan, Hayato?" tanya gadis itu lagi tanpa melepaskan pandangan ke luar jendela.

" 'Hayato'..?" kata Akaba tertegun mendengar kata itu. Gadis itu lalu menoleh. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Kerutan kecil terbentuk di dahinya.

"Iya. Hayato. Bukankah, kau bilang, kalau kita sudah akrab, aku boleh memanggilmu dengan 'Hayato', bukan?" kata Isabel berusaha membangkitkan nyawa ingatan Akaba yang mungkin sedikit nyungsep entah di bagian otaknya yang mana.

Lelaki itu lalu berusaha mengingat lagi. Ia berusaha menarik kembali ingatan yang nyungsep itu agar keluar dari pe-nyungsepan-nya. *bahasa apaan nih?*

Ia pun ingat kembali saat ia pertama berbicara dengan gadis berambut merah itu. Pertemuan yang membicarakan tentang obsesi tentang gitar. Pertemuan yang mendekatkan mereka, eh? Saya salahkah?

"Oh, yang waktu itu ya. Sorry, aku lupa," kata Akaba sambil menepuk dahinya. Ingatannya udah nggak nyungsep.

"Kau itu, baru beberapa bulan saja sudah lupa, ingatanmu payah, Hayato!" ejek Isabel sambil melipat tangan di dada.

"Makasih ya, buat hari ini, Hayato!" ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis. Sangat manis, untuk Akaba. "Hari ini aku sangat senang! Kecuali untuk Ghost Haunted-nya, jangan ajak aku kesana lagi," katanya sedikit merinding.

"Fuu.. baiklah. Tak apa. Lain kali aku justru ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini." kata Akaba sambil memandang tepat ke bola mata Isabel.

"Hah? Kemana? Washington? Kanada?" tanya Isabel dengan sangat antusias. Akaba menggelengkan kepalanya. Salahkah?

"Yang lebih jauh. Tempat asalku. Tempat lahirku." jelas Akaba lagi.

"Jepang?" tanya Isabel meyakinkan.

"Tepatnya di Budokan. Tempat yang paling sangat diidamkan oleh para penyanyi di Jepang. Mereka berharap, mereka bisa menggelar konser disana." jelas Akaba lagi.

"Waw, sehebat itukah?" tanya Isabel lagi. Akaba mengangguk perlahan.

"Jadi ingin konser disana deh," ujar Isabel dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sepertinya ia ingin sekali kesana.

"Tentu kita akan konser disana! Dengan ribuan fans yang akan datang menonton kita!" ucap Akaba dengan semangat. "Itu mimpiku!"

"Baiklah, aku juga jadi ingin kesana. Kemana tadi...Budokan? Iya, kita pasti akan ke Budokan!" pekik Isabel senang. Akaba tersenyum geli melihatnya. Sungguh nyaman melihat gadis itu tertawa senang.

DRAAK!

"Eh?" gumam Isabel heran dengan sedikit goncangan yang mengguncangnya tadi.

"_Kami mohon maaf kepada seluruh penumpang Ferrish Wheel. Terjadi kesalahan teknis pada sistem pengendalian Ferrish Wheel. Kepada seluruh penumpang, tidak usah panik. Teknisi kami akan segera memperbaikinya untuk beberapa menit ke depan. Terima kasih."_

Suara operator pengendali wahana itu terdengar di setiap speaker di setiap gondola. Ada yang khawatir, sedikit panik tapi ada pula yang berusaha tenang. Isabel sedikit was-was, berhubung mereka berada di tingkat kedua tertinggi, hampir mau turun.

"Aduh, gimana nih, kalau nggak bisa turun?" gumam Isabel khawatir. Wajahnya menampilkan ketakutan level sedang.

"Tenang saja. Kau cukup duduk saja disitu. Teknisi taman bermain ini cukup ahli." kata Akaba menenangkan.

"Bisa saja mereka gagal kan?" kata Isabel pesimis.

"Tak akan." kata Akaba dengan nada mutlak. Mereka pun terdiam. Diam sambil menunggu sang teknisi memperbaiki beberapa komponen mesin kincir angin itu yang mungkin nyasar di suatu tempat.

'_Mungkin ini saatnya,_' batin Akaba kemudian.

"Isabel.." panggil Akaba pelan. Cukup pelan dari luar, tapi masih sanggup gadis itu dengar.

"Ada apa, Hayato?" tanya Isabel balik. Sesaat Akaba mau melanjutkan perkataannya, sepertinya ada yang menyumbat tenggorokkannya. Kata-kata itu seperti tertahan disana. Tercekat, mungkin.

"Sebenarnya sejak dari beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku selalu berpikir seperti ini.." Akaba memotong perkataannya. Membuat Isabel penasaran.

"Berpikir apa?" tanya gadis itu kemudian.

"Aku merasakan ada sebuah distorsi aneh di jantungku setiap aku berada di dekat dengan seorang gadis, tapi tak tahu apa arti distorsi itu dan mau menepisnya," jelasnya lagi.

"Hei, mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta!" pekik Isabel riang.

"Cinta?" gumam Akaba bingung. Itukah nama distorsi yang selalu mengguncang jantungnya itu?

"Iya! Kau sedang mencintai gadis itu dan berusaha untuk membuang perasaan itu alias menepisnya, kan?" tebak Isabel kemudian. Akaba mungkin sedikit tertohok mendengar tebakan Isabel yang mungkin benar.

_Aku tak berpikir itu cinta_

_Aku katakan pada diriku itu bukanlah cinta_

_Aku menipu diriku, tapi hatiku tetap memanggil namamu_

"Iya. Sepertinya gadis itu selalu saja kutepis dari pikiranku. Tapi, karena sering bertemu, gadis itu jadi selalu membayangi pikiranku," kata lelaki itu lagi.

_Aku ambil satu langkah ke arahmu_

_Menepismu satu langkah_

_Setiap waktu, kau tumbuh di hatiku_

"Ya sudah. Lebih baik jujur pada perasaanmu dan nyatakan saja, Hayato!" pekik Isabel riang.

"Tapi aku takut. Apa dia mau menerimaku atau tidak, karena awalnya ia sangat membenciku," kata Akaba lagi. "Aku mungkin sudah sangat mencintainya sekarang,"

_Aku harus sangat mencintaimu_

_Harus sangat menunggumu_

_Walaupun sangat terluka_

_Sepertinya hatiku tak dapat membiarkanmu pergi_

"Haah, kalau kau memang mencintainya, katakan saja! Untuk apa takut! Kau kan tulus, aku yakin dia mau menerimamu Hayato!" kata Isabel dengan nada sangat yakin.

"Sungguh dia mau?" tanya Akaba kemudian.

"Iya, aku sangat yakin itu, Hayatooo," kata Isabel lagi.

"Sungguh kau yakin mau menerimaku?"

"Tenang. Aku pasti akan men— eh?" Isabel terkejut dengan ucapan Akaba tadi. "Me..menerima? Maksudmu, gadis itu..."

_Aku pikir harus ada satu cinta_

_Aku tak berpikir hatiku akan berubah cinta yang telah kujaga untu__k__mu_

_Sekarang dapat kukatakan padamu_

"Iya. Gadis itu kau, Isabel." kata Akaba sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Isabel memerah sesaat. Ia masih bingung sepertinya. "Kau, aku bercanda kan? Nggak mung—"

"Itu benar Isabel. Aku mencintaimu." kata Akaba kemudian sambil berdiri. '_Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga,_' pikir Akaba lega.

_Aku mencintaimu_

Isabel masih terbengong di tempat duduknya. Ia sedikit bingung. "Tu..tunggu, bisa kau jelaskan? Maksudmu kalau gadis yang kau cintai itu adalah aku dan—"

"Intinya, setiap aku bersamamu, aku selalu merasakan deg-degan kecil di jantungku. Aku pikir itu memanglah cinta, tapi kutepis habis-habisan, selain tak yakin jika kau akan menerimaku karena kau membenci diriku yang telah merebut posisi gitaris itu," Akaba mencoba menjelaskan. Isabel mencoba mengerti sedikit.

"Terus, akhirnya aku sadar, aku memang sangat mencintaimu, Isabel," kata Akaba lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, kau tadi bilang "gadis itu" akan menerimanya, jadi gimana?" kata Akaba dengan tampang kalem meski hati harap-harap cemas dan was-was setengah hidup.

Isabel lalu termenung sesaat. Memang sih, lelaki ini sangat menyebalkan baginya. Tapi, kebersamaan beberapa hari itu, juga membuat perasaan nyaman bersarang di hatinya saat ia bersama lelaki itu.

Isabel pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan ikut berdiri. Menghadap lelaki yang kini dalam kondisi was-was level tinggi.

"Maaf, Hayato, aku tidak bisa..." kata gadis itu dengan tampang meminta maaf. Akaba menatapnya tak percaya. Perasaan ini ditolak? Perkiraannya tepat, eh?

"Aku memang tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu itu kepadaku karena aku juga mempunyainya," lanjut Isabel lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Kau mempunyainya? Tunggu, jadi.." wajah Akaba bersemangat mendengar itu.

"Aku akan menerimanya jika kau menerima punyaku juga," kata Isabel lagi sambil tersenyum. Wajah lelaki itu kini bersinar cerah. Perasaan was-was level 4-nya sepertinya sudah menghilang. Digantikan dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah di benaknya.

DRAAAK!

"Haya—"

GREB!

Akaba segera meraih bahu gadis itu agar keseimbangan gadis itu tetap terjaga. Terang saja, mereka kan sedang berdiri. Wajah kedua orang itu cukup dekat dan membuat wajah mereka sedikit memerah.

"_Kami minta maaf atas keterlambatan perbaikan ahli teknisi kami. Sekarang, Ferrish Wheel dapat berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Silakan menikmati kembali."_

Suara sang operator kembali menggema. Kincir angin itupun kembali berputar perlahan untuk membawa penumpang naik ataupun turun.

Kembali ke kedua orang tadi. Kini mereka masih berpegangan. Hingga mereka pun lalu duduk kembali dengan muka memerah seperti senja yang kini menaungi mereka.

"Jadi...kita resmi pacaran nih..?" tanya Isabel takut-takut-malu.

"Ya. Kita juga harus memberitahukan mereka masalah ini." kata Akaba tenang meski agak malu.

"Mereka?" tanya Isabel bingung.

"Watt, Felica dan Kevin. Kita akan mengatakannya nanti," jawab Akaba lagi.

"Semoga mereka nggak kaget-kaget amat," harap Isabel.

"Setelah ini, kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu," kata Akaba saat gondola milik mereka hampir berada di bawah.

"Terima kasih, Hayato,"

=XXX=

**At Rooftop of Isabel's House, 21.00, December 31****th**** 2008.**

Beberapa makanan tersedia di sebuah atap gedung tua tak lupa dengan minumannya. Terlihat dua orang gadis tengah menata makanannya, sementara tiga lelaki lain mengusung beberapa peralatan musik, seperti drum, bass, keyboard dan gitar.

"Yak, semuanya sudah beres!" kata Watt senang. "Pesta perayaan tahun baru yang bagus!"

"Yeeei!" pekik Felica dan Isabel senang. Sementara Kevin dan Akaba hanya tersenyum kalem.

"Agendanya gimana?" tanya Akaba kemudian.

"Nanti kita makan-makan disini sambil nyanyiin lagu kita secara akustik. Terus pas detik-detik menjelang tahun baru, kita nyalain kembang apinya!" kata Felica dengan sangat riang.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan," kata Akaba sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Katakan saja!" kata Watt kemudian.

"Sebenarnya aku..." kata lelaki itu sambil berjalan ke arah Isabel. Gadis itu menatapnya ragu.

"Aku dan Isabel resmi pacaran." lanjutnya sambil merangkul bahu Isabel. Isabel sedikit kaget dengan aksi Akaba itu.

"APA?" pekik Watt dan Felica bebarengan, sementara Kevin hanya menoleh ke arah kedua orang itu. "Kalian...pacaran..?" tanya mereka heran.

"Begitulah," kata lelaki itu lagi sambil nyengir. Sementara Isabel hanya diam membisu.

"Cieh! Bel, ternyata kau suka sama dia toh!" goda Watt.

"Diam kau Watt!" bentak Isabel.

"Oke. Jadi, pesta kali ini sebagai perayaan tahun baru dan hari jadinya Akaba sama Isabel!" kata Felica kemudian.

"Yey! Mari kita rayakan!" ucap Watt sambil mengambil sebuah kembang api.

"Ampun dah, dia.." gumam Isabel sedikit sweatdrop.

"Biarkan saja," ujar Akaba pelan. Isabel menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum.

Mereka pun lalu menikmati pesta mereka. Makan dan memainkan lagu mereka. Lagu mereka yang telah sukses di pasar musik Amerika. Dengan iringan melodi-melodi yang menghitung menit tiap menit menuju pergantian tahun. Terlarut dalam euforia tersendiri dalam dunia mereka.

"Lima.."

"Empat.."

"Tiga.."

"Dua.."

"Satu!"

Psssiuuuuuuu... DUAAAAR!

"HAPPY NEW YEAR 2009!"

Kembang api berwarna-warni pun mulai mewarnai langit malam Los Angeles kala itu dan juga langit seluruh dunia. Menyaksikan kejadian setahun sekali itu dengan penuh suka cita dan harapan akan dapat memulai tahun baru itu dengan lebih baik. Memulai tahun itu dengan lembaran baru yang lebih baik.

Begitu juga THE BLOOD. Mereka berharap akan dapat terus berkarya dan sukses. Dan bisa konser di luar negeri. Seperti apa yang diimpikan oleh Isabel dan Hayato, yang memimpikan bisa konser di Budokan. Tapi, apakah mereka sadar, bahwa semakin suksesnya mereka, maka akan semakin banyak orang yang akan berusaha menghancurkan mereka karena rasa ketidak sukaan dan kecemburuan terhadap mereka.

To Be Continued

Yeeeeeeeeeeei! Update chapie 5!

Fyuuh, karena writer's block yang sering menghadang saya beserta tugas dari sekolah, saya jadi telat update nih fic T_T. Gomen, minna-san. Ini bukan kemauan saya!

Entah kenapa pas buat fic ini, saya jadi bingung sendiri. Fic ini sudah cukup romance nggak? Habis saya nggak cukup jago buat bikin fic dengan tingkat romance tinggi.

Buat misstype disini, please, salahkan kakak saya yang ngeganggu saya pas saya mau ngetik fic ini! Sumpah, nyebelin! *curcol*

Okey, ketimbang banyak curcol lebih baik anda REVIEW!


	6. Teror

Ciaossu! Saya datang mempersembahkan chapter 6 yang ditunggu-tunggu #siapajugayangnungguin

Gomen, kalau saya telat update fic ini sebulan. Gomeeeeeeen m(_ _)m. Writer's block melanda otak saya saat saya mau mengerjakan chapter ini. Penyakit yang benar-benar sialan!

Buat **Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Dan buat :

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Haha. Saya juga mau jadi Isabeeeeeel~ #plak. Bagus? Makasih! Saya sempat ragu dengan chapter 5 itu. Ini dia update-nya!

**i DON'T know** : Hallo! Err, maybe I'll translate it into English if I have finish this fanfic. But, I still doubt with my English grammatical. Yeah, my English grammatical is bad. I hope I can translate it well. Thank for your review!

Semoga saja di chapter ini sudah tiada typo dan kesalahan istilah lagi #ngarep

Alur kecepatan jangan salahkan saya, salahkan otak saya #duar

.

.

.

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Chapter 6 : Teror**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (maybe), time and place set yang membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), ****nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan American Football, ****alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, ****OC bertebaran dimana-mana ****dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. **

**And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me! **

**Please, click on 'Back' button if you don't want to continue this fan fiction, I don't forbid you**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

Kecemburuan dan ketidaksukaan. Kedua perasaan itu sering muncul di tiap hati manusia. Perasaan itu muncul, menumpuk hingga akhirnya membuncah keluar. Keluar dan tak terkendalikan. Dan justru berbalik mengendalikan hati para manusia. Mengendalikan hati dan membutakan segalanya.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**Two years later...**

**New York, February, 14****th**** 2010**

Beberapa ribu orang terlihat mengelilingi sebuah area panggung yang terlihat mewah di depan. Panggung yang mewah dengan tatanan lampu yang apik dan meriah serta berkelap-kelip, dekorasi ruangan yang menarik dan terlihat sangat romantis karena dihiasi oleh warna pink.

Di atas panggung, terlihat beberapa pemuda yang sedang memainkan lagu yang sedikit _mellow_ dan _slow pop_ namun masih dapat dirasakan nuansa meriahnya. Seorang pemuda tengah menyanyikan beberapa bait lirik lagu dengan penuh penghayatan, sementara yang lain mengiringinya dengan nada yang lembut. Penonton yang mendengarnya pun mulai terlarut dan terhanyut dalam lagu itu.

Band itu mengakhiri pertunjukkannya dengan petikan lembut sang gitaris. Riuh penonton mulai menggema dari seantero panggung.

"Terima kasih semuanya!" ucap sang pemuda vokalis tadi sambil tersenyum lebar. Band itupun lalu mengundurkan diri dari panggung dan mulai berjalan menuju _backstage_.

"Baiklah Selanjutnya, yang kita tunggu-tunggu! Kita sambut mereka, THE BLOOD!" suara sang MC terdengar dari setiap _sound_ di panggung itu, dilanjutkan dengan riuh teriakan dan tepuk tangan para penonton yang lebih meriah dari band sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Cih! Band itu lagi!" decak salah seorang pemuda dari ruang _wardrobe_. Ia kini tengah duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu. Pandangannya terlihat kesal. Sangat-sangat kesal.

"Kenapa sih, selalu band itu!" timpal pemuda berambut kuning di sampingnya, sama kesalnya. "Menyebalkan!" tambahnya.

"Yah. Band yang baru saja naik daun selama dua tahun terakhir ini itu membuatku muak! Ingin sekali aku membuat band itu jatuh!" timpal pemuda berambut merah di sudut ruangan sambil melempar sebuah botol kosong tepat di tempat sampah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beri pelajaran saja?" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berambut hitam berbicara, membuat kerongkongan tiap orang disana sedikit tercekat.

"Beri pelajaran? Apa maksudmu, Lex?" tanya pemuda berambut merah tadi. Alex—Lex yang tadi hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Tunggu! Kalau kau mau menghajar mereka, sebaiknya urungkan saja niatmu itu! Hal itu bisa jadi skandal yang merugikan kita!" bentak yang berambut kuning. Alex tetap tersenyum tenang.

"Bukan hal kekanak-kanakan seperti itu! Aku nggak sudi memakai cara yang mengotori tangan bersihku ini dan beresiko tinggi seperti itu!" terang Alex kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana, Lex?" tanya pemuda yang pertama mengatakan sebal tadi.

"Teror." jawab Alex tenang dan singkat sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik.

"Teror?" kata ketiga pemuda disana, keheranan. "Maksudnya?" tanya mereka bebarengan. Alex menghela nafas penjang.

"Oke. Begini, Reno, Allen, Anthony, merunduk!" lelaki itu meyuruh ketiga pemuda itu untuk merunduk seperti sedang _huddle_. Mereka pun merunduk.

Mereka tetap di posisi seperti itu selama beberapa menit. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya menegakkan badan mereka kembali. "Gimana?" tanya Alex kemudian sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Idemu gila sih, Lex, tapi…." ucapan Reno tersendat.

"…patut dicoba.." sambung Allen kemudian. Sementara Anthony hanya terdiam sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Mereka lalu tersenyum bersama. Senyum misterius dan—licik, pastinya.

"Jadi, kapan kita memulainya, Lex?" tanya Reno kemudian.

"Besok, bagaimana?" kata Alex kemudian. Ketiga orang yang lain lalu saling menatap. Dan sejenak kemudian mereka mengangguk cepat. Sang pencetus ide pun melebarkan seringaiannya.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**New York, Agency Office, February 15****th****, 2010**

"Konser kemarin sukses besar! Kita berhasil!" kata Watt senang. Mereka kini tengah berjalan di dalam kantor agensi mereka setelah tadi mereka keluar dari ruangan sang direktur untuk—yah—sekedar menerima penyampaian pujian dari sang direktur.

"Kita tidak boleh sombong dulu," celetuk Kevin kemudian.

"Tidak apa-apa kan," tukas Watt sambil memasang ekspresi cemburut.

"Yang penting, konser selanjutnya juga harus sesukses kemarin," kata Isabel kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau kita rayakan kesuksesan ini?" tawar Felica kemudian.

"Fuu.. sepertinya ide yang bagus," jawab Akaba kemudian.

"Oke! Kita rayakan dimana?" seru Watt kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau di rumah Isabel saja?" usul Felica dengan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Semua mata tertoleh padanya.

"Ide bagus! Gimana Isabel?" tanya Akaba kemudian sambil memandang ke arah uhukkekasihnyauhuk itu. Isabel memandangnya sejenak. Alisnya bertaut, seperti tidak setuju.

"Ke-Kenapa harus di rumahku?" tanyanya dengan nada yang naik satu _oktaf_ dan melipat kedua tangannya. Mimiknya menampilkan ketidak setujuan.

"Oh, ayolah, Isabel-chan, ijinkan kita pesta hari ini saja. Ya, ya, ya?" pinta Akaba dengan pengakhiran yang mirip dengan sebuah judul lagu itu sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya—memohon. Isabel pun memutar bola matanya. Ia pun menghela nafas panjang dan membuka mulutnya.

"Baiklah…" katanya pasrah. Akaba pun tersenyum girang yang mungkin terlihat _out of character_.

"Makasih, Isabel-chan," kata Akaba sambil mengacak rambut merah Isabel. Isabel hanya tersenyum kecut dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Asal jangan sampai kalian mengacak-acak rumahku saja," katanya kemudian. Keempat orang itu tertegun sesaat hingga ledak tawa menggema di antara mereka. Yah, mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa yang sangat menyenangkan dan membahagiakan bagi mereka. Namun, menyebalkan bagi beberapa orang yang menaruh cemburu pada mereka.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

Kelima personil THE BLOOD sedang berada di kantor agensi mereka, sedang bersiap-siap. Saat sedang keluar dari pintu ruangan mereka, terlihat seorang lelaki dengan sebuah topi seorang jasa pengantar tengah berdiri dengan membawa—sebuket bunga mawar kuning yang dipadu dengan…. mawar hitam…?

"Permisi, Tuan dan Nona," salam lelaki paruh baya itu. Semua alis kelima orang di dalam ruang itu bertautan, heran.

"Ah, ya, ada apa Tuan?" tanya Felica balik.

"Ini. Ada kiriman paket bunga untuk… band The Blood…" lelaki itu membaca sebuah surat yang diselipkan pada buket bunga itu. "…ruangannya disini bukan?" tanya lelaki itu meyakinkan.

"I..iya. The Blood itu kami sendiri," kata Felica kemudian. Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut.

"Syukurlah saya tidak salah tempat. Baiklah, ini dia bunganya dan tolong tanda tangani surat sebagai bukti sudah diterimanya bunga ini," kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan paket bunga itu dan surat bukti beserta pulpen. Felica segera menerima bunga itu, sementara Watt dengan cepat menandatangani surat bukti itu.

Sementara ia menandatangani, ia bertanya pada sang pengantar. "Tuan, apa tuan tahu siapa yang mengirimkan paket bunga itu?" tanya Watt. Sang lelaki menggeleng pelan.

"Saya tidak begitu tahu siapa pengirimnya. Hanya saja tadi terlihat seorang pemuda dengan menggunakan topi hitam sambil menunjuk bunga mawar kuning dan hitam itu kemudian dia membayar bunga-bunga itu," jelas lelaki itu sambil memegang dagunya. "Tidak jelas seperti apa wajahnya, yang saya ketahui pasti dialah yang mengirimnya untuk Tuan dan teman-teman Tuan karena setelah lelaki itu pergi, saya disuruh untuk mengantar bunga itu kepada anda semua." tambah sang pengantar.

Watt hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Ini dia, Tuan. Terima kasih telah mengirimkannya," kata Watt kemudian sambil tersenyum. Sang lelaki menerima kertas itu dan pamit.

"Oh iya!" lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah ruangan tadi. "Tuan dan teman-teman Tuan harus hati-hati," kata lelaki itu kemudian.

"Kenapa?" tanya Isabel yang sudah keluar. Sementara yang lain hanya menautkan alis kembali. Mereka sudah bersiap pergi.

"Menurut beberapa orang, mawar kuning itu perlambang _**kecemburuan**_, bisa saja ada yang cemburu terhadap band Tuan dan Nona sekalian serta…" mendadak perkataan lelaki itu tersendat. Kelima remaja itu berdiri menunggu jawaban dari mulut lelaki itu.

"…mawar hitam itu biasanya perlambang _**kematian**_ dan _**balas dendam**_.." lanjut lelaki itu. Mendadak kelima orang itu merinding. Perasaan tidak enak sejenak menjalari mereka. Keringat dingin sejenak mengalir di punggung mereka. "Jadi, Tuan dan Nona hati-hati. Itu pesan saya. Saya pamit dulu." kata lelaki itu masih dengan senyum. Ia pun melangkah pergi menjauh dari kelima orang yang masih mematung karena perkataan sang kurir bunga itu.

"I..ini…" kata Felica tertahan.

"…apa maksudnya..?" lanjut Isabel kemudian. Mereka semua saling berpandangan bingung.

"Kecemburuan… balas dendam… dan…kematian…" gumam Akaba sejenak. "Simfoni yang mengerikan," katanya lagi.

"Sepertinya ada yang tidak suka dengan kita," komentar Kevin kemudian. Mereka masih diam sambil memandang bunga-bunga mawar berwarna kuning dan hitam yang berada di pelukan Felica.

"Mu-mungkin ini hanya keisengan saja, teman-teman!" kata Watt sambil tertawa garing, ingin mengubah suasana.

"I-Iya ya, mungkin saja. Lebih baik kita segera pergi ke rumahnya Isabel saja daripada mikirin ini!" ucap Felica sambil tersenyum, mungkin _mood_-nya sudah berubah ceria.

"Oke! Lebih baik, bunga mawar ini kita jadikan hiasan saja!" kata Watt kemudian. Sementara, Kevin dan Isabel masih diam dan terlihat berpikir. Akaba melihat ke arah Isabel. Ia pun lalu segera merangkul bahu Isabel untuk membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Eh? Hayato…" gumam Isabel yang terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Akaba.

"Ayo!" kata lelaki itu sambil memandang ke depan. Isabel hanya mengangguk saja dan ikut berjalan. Meski begitu, pikiran gadis berambut merah ini sedang melayang tentang simbolisasi bunga mawar kuning dan hitam itu. Sejenak, perasaan buruk sedikit menghinggapi dirinya.

'_Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu,_' pikir gadis itu kemudian. Isabel kini merasa sebuah firasat buruk. Firasat yang sungguh-sungguh buruk. Meski ia lebih memilih untuk diam saja sekarang. '_Ini masih berupa firasat saja,_' batinnya kemudian.

'_Semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu._'

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**Los Angeles, ****in Isabel's House**

Sesampainya di rumah, Isabel masih memikirkan bunga mawar itu, meski keempat temannya sedang berpesta dan melupakan masalah paket bunga misterius itu. Ia kini duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Melamun, itu yang terlukis saat melihat wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit cemas berkat firasat buruknya tadi. Akaba yang melihatnya, segera menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hei!" seru Akaba mengagetkan lamunan Isabel.

"Aah! Hayato, kau mengagetkanku!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu kesal. Ia lalu membuang muka kembali. Akaba hanya tersenyum dan ikut duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Masih memikirkan bunga itu?" tanya Akaba sambil meminum minumannya.

"Ya. Dan perasaanku tidak enak karenanya," jawab Isabel dengan wajah menerawang jauh. Mata onyx gadis itu terlihat khawatir, meski mungkin gadis itu juga tak tahu apa yang ia khawatirkan. Akaba melihatnya sejenak hingga kemudian membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Fuu… sudahlah, itu mungkin hanya keisengan belaka. Meski kuakui, ritme mereka tidak buruk juga karena telah mengirimi kita bunga," kata Akaba kemudian. Dengan cepat Isabel menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tapi, perasaanku tidak enak, Hayato!" bentak Isabel kemudian sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Mimiknya menjadi sangat cemas, takut dan sedih. Mata onyxnya memancarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat. Ia lalu terduduk kembali. "Meski aku juga tak tahu kenapa begini, hanya saja aku merasa aka nada hal buruk yang terjadi nanti," katanya lagi dengan nada sendu.

Akaba menghela nafas sejenak. Dia juga mendapat perasaan tidak enak saat melihat bunga itu. Melihat warna yang tidak begitu cocok itupun membuatnya sempat berpikir kalau ritme si pemberi bunga itu cukup buruk dan tidak mempunyai bakat mengkomposisi yang bagus.

"Fuu… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, Isabel," kata lelaki berambut merah itu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Gadis berambut merah di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya—heran.

"Kau yakin?" tanya si gadis meyakinkan.

"Ritmeku yang mengatakan hal itu," jawab Akaba lagi sambil mengenjreng gitarnya yang entah datang dari mana itu. Isabel tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu. Sejenak, kecemasan yang melanda hatinya terhapuskan oleh lelaki berambut merah itu.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau selalu membawa gitarmu itu?" tanya Isabel kemudian. Akaba tertegun sesaat.

"Bukannya waktu itu kau pernah bertanya seperti itu?" tanya lelaki itu balik.

"Iya, tapi waktu itu kau menjawab '_Fuu.. itu karena aku mencintai gitarku ini,_' dan aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan jawabanmu itu," jelas Isabel lagi. Akaba terdiam.

"Seperti alasan obsesimu terhadap gitar merahmu," kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba. Isabel tertegun sejenak.

"Ob..sesiku terhadap...gitarku...?" gumam gadis itu bingung. Akaba tersenyum melihat gadis itu.

"Begitulah, karena aku menghabiskan waktu bersama gitarku hingga kamipun tak bisa lepas," jelas pemuda itu sambil menggenjreng gitarnya. "Bahkan aku sempat memberinya nama," tambah lelaki itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Isabel ingin tahu.

"Isabel." jawab lelaki itu singkat, padat dan jelas. Kontan wajah Isabel memerah mendengar jawaban itu. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar lebih kencang.

"Hayato, jangan macam-macam!" bentak Isabel masih dengan wajah yang memerah—malu.

"Fuu.. aku tak macam-macam, gitar ini memang bernama Isabel kok, ya kan, Isabel?" kata Akaba sekaligus tanyanya kepada sang gitar[?]. Isabel hanya menghela nafas kesal.

"Gitar saja pakai dinamain, pakai nama orang lagi!" cetus Isabel kemudian.

"Fu.. agar saat aku bersama gitarku ini, aku akan selalu mengingatmu," balas Akaba kemudian. Sontak, wajah Isabel tambah memerah dari sebelumnya. Malu berat, mungkin.

"Ja-Jangan bicara macam-macam!" kilah Isabel dengan wajah yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus siap santap[?].

"Aku tak macam-macam, Isabel," balas lelaki itu tenang.

_TING TONG!_

"Ah! Ada tamu!" pekik Felica menyadari bel rumah itu berbunyi.

"Tamu?" gumam Isabel dan Akaba bebarengan. Felica pun segera menuju pintu depan bangunan itu untuk membukakan pintu pada sang tamu. Sesampainya di pintu, Felica segera membuka pintu dan terlihat... seorang kurir lagi?

"Permisi Nona, apakah ini rumah milik Nona Isabel Harvard?" tanya sang kurir sopan.

Mengerutkan dahi, Felica menjawab, "Iya, benar. Ada apa ya?"

"Begini ada kiriman paket untuk band THE BLOOD dan alamatnya ditujukan di sini," jawab kurir itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah boks sedang yang dibungkus rapi dengan sampul coklat polos.

'_Kiriman paket lagi?_' batin Felica heran. '_Sebenarnya ada apa sih?_' batinnya lagi.

"Tolong ditandatangani dulu," kata kurir itu sambil menyerahkan kertas bukti penerimaan. Felica pun mengambil boks itu dan menandatangani kertas itu. Selesai ditandatangani, sang kurir pamit pulang. Felica pun membawa boks itu ke dalam untuk ditunjukkan kepada keempat temannya.

"Kiriman paket lagi?" tanya Watt heran. Felica mengangguk pelan.

"Kata kurir tadi ini untuk THE BLOOD," kata Felica. "Hari ini aneh," tambahnya lagi.

"Coba kita periksa!" ucap Isabel kemudian. Mereka pun membuka bungkus boks itu perlahan. Setelah membuka bungkus itu mereka lalu mencoba membuka apa yang ada di dalam boks itu. Dan mereka menemukan—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Felica memekik melihat isi boks itu, tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya yang tadi berteriak. Watt memandang isi boks itu dengan wajah bingung. Kevin memandang serius isi boks itu. Akaba membelalakan mata merahnya melihat isi boks itu. Sementara Isabel, bergidik melihat isinya. Reaksi yang wajar karena isi dari boks itu adalah—

.

.

—Seekor burung merpati berwarna putih yang sayap-sayapnya ternoda oleh warna merah hasil tikaman sebuah pisau yang masih menancap di bagian badannya. Sebuah paket yang aneh dan mengerikan. Sungguh sadis sekali orang yang melakukan hal yang tak berperikehewanan itu.

"Kejam..." gumam Felica sedikit bergetar.

"Sadis.." tambah Isabel kemudian.

"Siapa yang melakukan hal sekejam ini...?" tanya Akaba yang tak mungkin mendapat jawaban.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Watt kemudian. Mereka saling memandang bingung. Sungguh, mereka bingung. Sudah tadi kiriman mawar kuning dan hitam sekarang justru bangkai burung yang dikirim. Sebenarnya, siapa pelaku pengiriman paket yang aneh dan mengerikan ini?

"Firasatku benar," gumam Isabel kemudian. "Akan ada hal lain lagi yang akan menimpa kita!" pekiknya kemudian dengan wajah gusar dan cemas. Kini semua orang disana terdiam. Tak ada satupun yang mau berkata.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

Hari demi hari, kiriman-kiriman paket dan kiriman surat misterius—surat yang berisi nada ancaman agar membubarkan band, bahkan tak ayal ejekan pun ada di dalam surat itu—selalu datang. Hari demi hari kiriman itu semakin banyak dan semakin sering datang. Hal itu membuat kelima remaja itu gusar, marah dan—cemas. Gusar karena kiriman itu semakin banyak, marah karena kiriman itu menjelek-jelekkan mereka bahkan yang paling parah dan bukan dalam bentuk kiriman—peralatan band mereka dirusak oleh oknum tak dikenal. Dan cemas karena hal itu pasti akan mengganggu kinerja band mereka.

Dan mengenai peralatan band itu, untung yang dirusak adalah peralatan di studio rekaman mereka. Namun, yang membuat mereka kesal yang dirusak justru alat yang memiliki kualitas terbaik.

Kesal, marah, benci, sebal mulai muncul di hati mereka. Namun, mereka selalu sabar dengan ulah gila dari—mungkin—penggemar—atau justru para fans anti mereka. Tak tahulah. Mereka tak begitu mempermasalahkan itu. Yang mereka tanyakan adalah—

Apakah mereka mempunyai salah terhadap sang pengirim paket?

Kalau iya, terus apa? Apa salah mereka? Bahkan, mengenal sang pengirim paket dan surat saja tidak.

Terus apa?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otak mereka seolah menunggu untuk dijawab. Meski jawabannya tak kunjung hinggap di otak mereka.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**6 month later...**

**Los Angeles, August, 31****st**** 2010**

Agustus. Akhir musim panas. Matahari bersinar tidak terlalu menyengat. Angin dingin berhembus lembut menandakan bahwa musim gugur akan segera dimulai.

Sudah enam bulan berlalu sejak "Teror" gila yang melanda band THE BLOOD. Anehnya, sejak seminggu yang lalu tidak ada kiriman maupun surat yang mereka terima. Mungkin si pengirim mengira THE BLOOD sudah tak peduli dengan kiriman-kiriman itu atau mungkin si pengirim bingung mau mengirim apa lagi. Tak ada yang tahu. Namun kelima anak itu bersyukur tidak mendapat kiriman-kiriman aneh nan gila maupun surat-surat yang membuat darah tinggi lagi.

"Sudah Agustus ya," kata Isabel sambil memandang langit di luar jendelanya.

"Ya. Dan sebentar lagi akan September," ujar Akaba yang duduk tak jauh dari gadis itu. Isabel tertegun sesaat.

"September ya.." gumam gadis itu pelan. Akaba berjalan ke arah gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Um. Tidak ada apa-apa kok," jawab Isabel sambil tersenyum. Akaba menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu," ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju gitar merahnya yang berada di meja di ruangan itu. Isabel hanya tersenyum.

'_September kan..._' batin gadis itu kemudian. '_Hari ulang tahunmu, Hayato,_' pikir gadis itu dengan tersenyum. Yah, tepatnya 21 September, hari ulang tahun gitaris berambut merah itu. Dan itu berarti waktu yang ia perlukan untuk mencari hadiah tinggal tiga minggu lagi. Eh—Hadiah?

Isabel membulatkan mata hitam onyxnya. Hadiah? Ia bahkan belum memikirkannya. '_Hmmm, apa ya hadiah yang pas buat Hayato?_' pikir gadis itu kemudian. Ia termenung sesaat, memikirkan hal apa yang pantas untuk diberikan kepada lelaki itu.

"Ada apa? Kok diam?" tanya Akaba kemudian. Isabel segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ti-tidak kok! Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Isabel cepat sambil tersenyum. Akaba mengernyit melihat tingkah Isabelnya itu.

'_Hayato tidak boleh tahu tentang ini! Ini akan menjadi kejutan baginya!_' pikir Isabel kemudian. '_Lebih baik, aku segera memikirkan hadiah apa yang tepat untuknya!_' pikir Isabel lagi.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

Isabel mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Rambutnya menari-nari dipermainkan oleh angin yang menerpa wajahnya yang kini menghadap jendela. Matanya memandang ke depan serius, namun pikirannya kini tengah berkutat hebat. Berkutat tentang—

"Kira-kira, hadiah yang cocok dengan Hayato, apa ya?" gadis itu mulai bergumam sambil tetap memandang ke arah angkasa yang berwarna hitam legam. Beberapa titik sinar tampak menghiasi angkasa yang gelap itu.

"Benda yang cocok dengannya apa ya?" gadis itu bergumam lagi. "Dia kan penyuka warna merah, jadi lebih baik hadiahnya ada unsur warna merahnya saja!" kata Isabel sambil berdiri. Mimik gadis itu berubah menjadi sedikit cerah, sudah ada titik terang dalam penentuan hadiah itu. Dia lalu mengukirkan senyum simpul.

"Sekarang, masalahnya adalah benda apa yang harus kuberikan padanya?" Isabel berkata kembali. Ia lalu berjalan-jalan pelan di dalam kamarnya—berputar-putar. "Dia kan suka—"

"—Gitar!" pekiknya riang. Namun, sejenak wajahnya menjadi muram kembali. "Tapi, kan, dia sudah mempunyai gitar, lalu untuk apa coba kalau kuberi," katanya kemudian.

"Apa.. kacamata ya? Dia kan sering pakai kacamata," ucap Isabel kembali. Namun, sekali lagi, ia membatalkannya dengan perkataan, "Tapi, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu _freak_ sama kacamata,"

"Terus apa doooooong?" pekik Isabel sambil mengacak rambut merahnya—frustrasi. Lelah karena tak mendapatkan hal cocok untuk dijadikan hadiah, gadis itu lalu merebahkan diri di atas kasurnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, lelah dengan pikirannya tadi. Namun ternyata sang otak tak berhenti bekerja. Meski mata terpejam, otak gadis itu tetap bekerja keras untuk berpikir. Berpikir tentang hadiah untuk sang kekasih.

**End of Normal POV**

**Isabel's POV**

Uuuh... Sial! Apa yang harus kuberikan padanya nanti? Aku mencoba berpikir kembali. Yah, meski otakku tadi sudah cukup lelah, namun aku harus segera mendapatkan benda apa yang cocok diberikan padanya. Tapi apa?

Aku lalu membalikkan badanku ke samping. Otakku kembali bekerja.

Yang dia suka, yang kutahu hanya gitar saja—yah seperti diriku yang terobsesi dengan gitar. Tapi, sudah kukatakan tadi, aku tak mungkin memberikannya gitar kan? Untuk apa coba?

Tapi, sepertinya hadiah itu harus yang berhubungan dengan gitar. Emmm, apa ya?

_CLING!_

Ah!

Tiba-tiba aku terlonjak dari tidurku tadi. Tanganku menunjuk ke atas dan aku melempar sebuah senyum kesenangan. Hei, sepertinya aku tahu hadiah apa yang akan kuberikan pada lelaki itu. Kepada Hayato.

"Kalau 'benda itu' pasti cocok! Iya! Pasti cocok! Dia pasti akan senang! Akan kupilihkan warna merah untuknya!" pekikku senang sambil tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya, aku berhasil mendapatkan benda yang akan kuberikan padanya nanti! Yeeeeeey! Aku pun lalu segera mengunci jendela dan mematikan lampu kamarku. Bersiap untuk tidur. Aku akan segera memesannya besok! Aku ingin agar 'benda itu' terlihat lebih istimewa, jadi harus kupesan dulu. Uuuh, jadi nggak sabar buat besok deh!

**End of Isabel's POV**

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**Normal POV**

Esoknya, Isabel segera menuju ke suatu toko dimana toko itu menjual 'benda' yang ia cari. Ia lalu memasuki toko bercatkan merah dengan hiasan not-not balok besar berwarna hitam di atas nama toko itu.

"Selamat datang, nona," ucap sang pegawai yang berada di depan toko sambil membungkukkan badan. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nona?"

"Emm, begini, aku sedang mencari..." kata Isabel sambil menutupi bagian mulut dan berbisik pelan.

"Oooh, benda itu, baiklah. Mari, saya antar ke tempatnya," ucap sang pegawai ramah sambil menuntun gadis itu untuk mengikutinya. Mereka pun menuju ke suatu tempat yang menjual 'benda itu'.

Sang pegawai lalu mengeluarkan 'benda itu' dalam jumlah cukup banyak. "Anda bisa memilih mana yang anda suka." kata pegawai itu ramah.

"Kalau bisa saya ingin memesannya, bisa?" tanya Isabel kemudian.

"Baiklah. Silakan katakan pesanan anda." jawab sang pegawai.

"Umm, saya ingin yang modelnya seperti ini.." kata Isabel sambil menunjuk ke salah satu 'benda itu'. "Saya ingin warnanya nanti merah dengan tambahan..." Isabel berhenti berucap sejenak.

"...huruf 'H' dan 'I' tertera di atasnya dengan warna glitter emas," tambah Isabel dengan pandangan yang melembut.

"Baiklah! Kami akan mengusahakannya!" jawab sang pegawai sambil tersenyum. "Dalam waktu satu minggu, kami pasti sudah menyelesaikannya!"

"Em, maaf, tapi, boleh saya ambil saat tanggal 21 nanti?" tanya Isabel ragu-ragu. Sang pegawai tertegun sejenak.

"Terserah yang anda inginkan, nona. Kami siap membantu anda." kata sang pegawai lagi. Isabel mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Sungguh? Terimakasih kalau begitu. Saya akan mengambilnya tanggal 21 nanti. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, nona. Terimakasih!" kata Isabel pamit.

"Terimakasih kembali, nona!"

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**20 days later...**

**At 08.30, September 21****st****, 2010**

Hari demi hari, waktu terus bergulir. Bergulir dan berputar. Surat-surat teror dan ancaman tidak lagi memenuhi kotak surat THE BLOOD. Begitu pula dengan paket-paket teror lainnya yang dulu begitu rajin mendatangi agensi band tersebut. Yah, sekitar dua bulan terakhir ini.

Hari yang ditunggu Isabel tiba. Gadis berambut merah itu kini tengah berencana untuk mengambil 'benda—yang dipesannya—itu' di toko yang ia datangi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu. Tapi, ia akan mengambilnya nanti, sekitar pukul 5 sore. Kini gadis itu tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, menunggu teman-temannya—minus Akaba—untuk menjemputnya.

Yah, rencananya, mereka akan belanja keperluan untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke-delapan belas gitaris band itu yang akan diadakan sore menjelang petang—karena itulah Isabel mengambil 'benda itu' pukul 5 sore—. Sudah jelas, rencana ini akan dirahasiakan dari gitaris itu. Karena ini adalah kejutan untuknya. Oleh karena itu, si lelaki berambut merah itu 'diasingkan' di kantor agensi untuk menggubah suatu lagu yang sebenarnya nada-nadanya sangat hancur dan tidak harmonis. Bayangkan jika anda menggubah suatu lagu yang tersusun oleh ... Mungkin, kini Akaba tengah berpusing-pusing ria dengan ketidakselaran ritme yang tengah ia gubah tersebut.

Sebuah mobil hitam meluncur dari sudut jalan dan berhenti tepat di depan Isabel. "Kalian ini, terlalu lama! Aku menunggu hampir satu jam!" kata Isabel kesal.

"Sorry, bel. Tadi kena macet mendadak. Sudah, ayo masuk!" jawab Watt dari balik jendela. Isabel pun segera membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk. Mobil itupun mulai meninggalkan kediaman Isabel.

"Jadi, rencananya gimana nih?" tanya Isabel kemudian di dalam mobil.

"Pertama, kita beli perlengkapan untuk pesta. Nanti pestanya di kantor agensi, di ruangan kosong di sudut kantor yang jarang ada orang yang tahu. Bel, kau dan Felica akan menyiapkan kue dan makanannya, sementara aku dan Kevin akan mempersiapkan ruangannya dan juga yang nanti membawa Akaba ke ruangan itu." kata Watt panjang lebar.

"Tapi, nanti sore aku mau ijin dulu sebentar keluar," seru gadis berambut merah itu pelan.

"Baiklah. Nggak apa-apa kok! Asal jam 6 kau sudah harus kembali ke kantor agensi, mengerti?" kata Watt sambil masih tetap menyetir.

"Iya, iya. Hanya sebentar kok," jawab Isabel dengan sedikit kesal. '_Yaaah, mengambil 'benda itu' tak harus memakan waktu satu jam, kan?_' batin Isabel kemudian. Mobil itupun segera menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan.

_[Skip waktu belanja]_

Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam, mereka akhirnya selesai belanja. Mereka pun segera menuju toko kue untuk mengambil kue ulang tahun yang sudah mereka pesan jauh hari sebelumnya. Setelah mereka mengambil kue, mereka lalu menuju kantor agensi.

Di kantor agensi, mereka segera disambut sang produser yang ternyata juga ikut andil dalam rencana ini. Sang produser segera mengisyaratkan mereka untuk berjalan pelan-pelan agar orang yang tengah berpusing ria dengan kunci-kunci dan not-not kacau itu—Akaba—tidak menyadari mereka.

Mereka pun sampai di ruang kosong tersebut. Mereka segera menghias ruangan itu secepat dan serapi mungkin serta tak menimbulkan banyak suara, agar orang yang tengah berpusing ria dengan kunci-kunci dan not-not kacau itu—Akaba—tidak menyadari mereka.

Ehm, sepertinya kalimat itu sudah tertulis sebelumnya. Ah, lupakan!

Mereka melakukan semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat pesta ulang tahun sang gitaris itu menarik dan menyenangkan. Yah, pesta ulang tahun adalah pesta yang paling menyenangkan bukan?

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**At 17.00, September 21****st**** 2010**

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" pekik Watt senang. Lelaki itu memandang ruangan yang sudah ramai akan hiasan dan beberapa makanan yang sudah tertata rapi di meja di tengah ruangan itu. Balon beraneka warna, pita beraneka warna pula dan hiasan menarik lainnya.

"Watt! Suara _fortissisimo_mu bisa menyadarkan dia, bodoh!" kata Isabel kesal sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ma-Maaf, bel. Aku terlalu bersemangat," kata Watt meminta maaf. "Tapi, tidak sia-sia usaha kerja keras kita selama tujuh jam disini,"

"Tujuh jam? Tunggu! Ini jam berapa?" tanya Isabel mendadak.

"Jam lima sore."

"Gawat! Semuanya, aku pamit dulu keluar sebentar! Ada yang harus kuambil sebelum pesta ini dimulai!" teriak Isabel sambil mengambil tas dan jaketnya serta berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

_[SKIP SAAT ISABEL DALAM PERJALANAN KE TOKO]_

Sesampainya ia di depan toko yang tiga minggu yang lalu ia datangi, ia segera masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Terlihat seorang pegawai yang menyambutnya seperti tiga minggu yang lalu—tapi sedikit berbeda.

"Nona yang waktu itu, bukan?" tanya sang pegawai seolah meyakinkan.

"Iya! Saya ingin mengambil pesanan saya, nona," jawab Isabel sambil menyunggingkan seutas senyum simpul.

"Baiklah. Mari, saya antar ke dalam, nona." kata pegawai itu sambil berjalan mendahului gadis berambut merah itu.

Sesampainya mereka di tempat dimana 'pesanan' Isabel berada, gadis berambut merah itu segera mengatakan tujuannya kesana.

"Saya ingin mengambil pesanan saya tempo hari lalu," kata Isabel kemudian. Sang pegawai langsung mengerti maksud dari Isabel.

"Oh, 'pesanan itu'. Baiklah, akan saya ambilkan sebentar." kata sang pegawai sopan sambil berlalu ke belakang.

Semenit kemudian, sang pegawai sudah kembali ke hadapan sang gadis berambut merah itu. "Ini." kata sang pegawai sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan dibhias dengan pita berwarna emas dengan aksen glitter. "Saya memasukkan 'benda itu' ke dalam kotak ini. Tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya sang pegawai kemudian.

Isabel masih menatap kotak itu sedikit takjub. Sedetik kemudian, iapun menjawab, "Tidak. Justru saya berterima kasih, anda sudah repot-repot menghiasnya,". Isabel tersenyum lembut, "Terlihat lebih cantik. Saya ambil ini."

"Baiklah. Anda cukup membayar 'benda itu' saja," kata sang pegawai sambil tersenyum. Isabel terhenyak sesaat.

"E—Eh? Tu—Tunggu! Kenapa hanya 'benda itu' saja?" tanya gadis dengan mata onyx yang sedikit membulat. Sang pegawai hanya tertawa kecil melihat gadis itu.

"Saya suka dengan pandangan lembut anda terhadap 'benda ini'. Seakan-akan, 'benda ini' sangat berharga dan sepertinya khusus di berikan untuk seseorang. Kotak dan pita itu, inisiatif saya saja, jadi tidak masalah," tutur sang pegawai masih dengan senyum yang mengembang dan diselingi dengan tawa kecil. Sang gadis hanya tertegun mendengar itu. Seutas senyum melengkung di bibir kecilnya.

"Yah, begitulah. 'Benda ini' memang saya hadiahkan untuk seseorang," katanya kemudian. "Tapi, benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu masih dengan rasa ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa, nona." jawab sang pegawai tenang.

"Terimakasih!" seru Isabel senang. Ia segera membayar 'benda itu' kemudian ber-terimakasih kembali dengan sang pegawai baik hati itu. Ia pun berlalu meninggalkan toko.

Begitu ia keluar dari toko, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia memandangi sang kotak merah dengan perasaan senang. Ia lalu memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam tasnya. "Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapatkan hadiah untuknya. Sudah nggak sabar deh, dengan pestanya nanti," gumam Isabel sendiri sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang pria terlihat mendatangi dirinya. Mereka berpakaian serba hitam dan berjalan mendekati dirinya. Isabel mengernyit melihat orang-orang itu. Pria-pria itu berjalan melewati dirinya. Isabel sedikit curiga pada mereka, hingga ia menyadari bahwa kecurigaannya itu—benar.

"AKH!" pekik Isabel kecil sambil membelalakkan mata. Membelalakkan mata seolah kaget—ah, bukan. Ia membelalakkan mata sedetik setelah salah seorang dari pria-pria berbaju hitam itu membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, mengakibatkan gadis itu terkejut serta pingsan. Sang pria menyeringai lebar. Umpan berhasil ditangkap. Tinggal memancing sang 'ikan' keluar. Memancing dan menangkap sang 'ikan' serta—membunuh sang 'ikan'.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

**Agency Office, at 18.45, September 21****st**** 2010**

Sementara di kantor agensi, Watt dan lainnya cemas karena Isabel belum juga kembali. Sudah satu jam lebih empat puluh lima menit sejak gadis itu meninggalkan kantor agensi demi mengambil 'sesuatu', tapi gadis itu tak kunjung kembali. Pesta kejutan sudah dimulai empat puluh lima menit yang lalu.

Kronologisnya, pukul 18.00, Akaba disuruh berhenti untuk menggubah lagu nggak jelas yang sedari tadi membuatnya terpaku pusing. Setelah itu, ia diarak [?] ke ruangan yang sudah disulap jadi tempat pesta. Pintu pun terbuka dan terdengar seruan "Happy Birthday, Akaba!" yang sangat keras. Lelaki itu hanya memandang cengo' pemandangan itu. Namun, ia segera tersenyum simpul dan menyadari bahwa—Isabel tidak ada disana.

Sekarang, ia tengah berdiri dengan gelisah sambil melihat ke arah jendela. Mata merahnya memandang ke luar bangunan tinggi itu. Mimiknya menyiratkan kecemasan. Sebuah ponsel tergenggam di tangannya. Ia menghela nafas, "Kau berada dimana, Bel?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Isabel! Dimana kau sekarang?" seru Watt membahana di seluruh ruangan. Semua tak menjawab, karena mereka semua juga tak tahu dimana gadis pengobsesi gitar itu berada.

"Telepon nggak diangkat! Sms nggak dibalas!" kata Watt lagi kesal sambil memandang ponselnya. "Dimana dia?"

"Tenanglah, Watt," ucap Felica mencoba menenangkan Watt.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Fel? Sudah satu setengah jam-an lebih dia belum kembali?" pekik Watt kemudian. "Aku khawatir padanya! Tak bolehkah seorang sahabat mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya?"

"Aku tahu, kau khawatir dan aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sebagai sahabat gadis itu, tapi, bisakah kau mengerti juga bahwa ada orang yang lebih—dan sangat—khawatir selain kau?" Kevin menenangkan Watt dengan melirik ke arah Akaba di dekat jendela. Watt melihat Akaba dan pandangannya pun melemah. Ia tahu, Akaba-lah yang sekarang sangat khawatir pada Isabel tapi lelaki itu bisa tenang.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku akan tenang," gumam Watt lirih.

Semenit kemudian, tiba-tiba ponsel milik Akaba berbunyi. Akaba segera melihat ID pemanggil ponselnya itu.

Isabel Harvard

"Isabel!" pekiknya kemudian, membuat Watt dan yang lain mengerubunginya mendadak. Akaba lalu segera mengangkat ponsel itu.

"Isa—"

"Selamat malam, Tuan Akaba," sebuah suara secara tiba-tiba mencekat tenggorokan lelaki berambut merah itu. Mata merahnya membelalak kaget karena orang yang bersuara bukan orang yang ditunggunya.

"Si—Siapa kau?" tanya Akaba bingung dengan dahi mengernyit. Sunguh, sebuah firasat tidak enak seolah membuncah di dadanya.

"Kufufufufu, kau tidak perlu mengetahui siapa diriku, yang perlu kau ketahui adalah..." sang suara memberi jeda sejenak. Mungkin untuk memberikan kesan misterius.

"Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah, gadis manis berambut merah yang sangat kau cintai ini ada di tangan kami," lanjut lelaki itu dengan nada kejam.

"A—Apa?" Akaba memekik dengan nada yang sangat keras. Suaranya yang biasanya sedikit nge-_bass_ naik satu _oktaf_ sekarang.

"Singkat kata, gadis ini kami culik," tambah sang suara—atau kita sebut penculik saja itu dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Isabel diculik?"

To Be Continued

**Author's Note : **

Huwaaaa! Akhirnya saya bisa update juga! Di saat FFn udah nggak error lagi juga! Kufufufufu~

Gomen, kalau saya telat update fanfic saya yang satu ini. Biasalah, anak sekolahan 'kan sibuk #ngeles *padahal gara-gara kebanyakan jalan-jalan di fandom lain* #duak #dibuang

Gomen lagi kalau alurnya sedikit dicepetin m(_ _)m. Habis words sudah mencapai 5000-an (chapter dengan words paling panjang).

Btw, maaf sekali lagi kalau teror-nya gaje sangat! Saya emang belum bakat untuk ngebuat teror-teror kayak gitu T_T

Oya oya, chapter besok adalah chapter terakhirnya lho! Sudah mau mendekati genre yang satunya lagi (baca : Tragedy). Haha, saya suka genre itu! #dilemparkesumur

Saya janji deh, saya bakal nulis seluruh pe-review fanfic ini sejak chapter pertama hingga chapter keenam karena telah menyumbangkan setitik reviewnya kepada fanfic gaje ini #lebay

Saya usahakan update chapter terakhir sedikit cepet dari biasanya ^^. Mungkin setelah UN, meski saya nggak UN. Saya kan anak kelas satu XP

Oya, lupa, chapter 6 ini saya persembahkan sebagai chapter terakhir sebelum UN. Ganbatte ya, semua anak kelas 6, 9 dan 12!

Ehem, akhir kata

REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. The End of All is Red

Ciaossu, minna!

Saya kembali dengan chapter terakhir dari fic ini.

Buat** RenDhi Hayato Araide**, **Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki** dan **roronoalolu youichi** sudah saya balas lewat PM.

Dan buat :

**DarkAngelYouichi** : Enakan pindah tempat! #duak. Hohoho, silakan dilihat di chappie ini. Te—tebakanmu tepat! Aih, saya beri hadiah tepuk tangan dari sini yah! #dibuang

Well, review udah, dan nikmatilah the last chapter of Isabel And The Red Guitar X) #emangmakanan?

.

.

.

**. . .**

**Isabel And The Red Guitar**

**Last Chapter : The End Of All is Red**

**By : ****H****ikari Kou Minami**

**Disclaimer : ****Eyeshield 21 ****by**** Yuusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki**

**Isabel Harvard dan OC lainnya**** milik saya seorang!**

**Rating : ****Teen**

**Genre : ****Romance, Tragedy**

**Warning : AU story, GaJe (so pasti!), abal, misstypo (maybe), time and place set yang membingungkan dan terkesan nggak mungkin, OOC (maybe), ****nggak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan American Football, ****alur cerita yang aneh bin ajib, khayalan tingkat tinggi, ****OC bertebaran dimana-mana ****dan hal – hal nista yang biasa dibuat oleh author newbie di setiap fandom. **

**And last, if you don't like this fic, don't read and review even flame at me! **

**Please, click on 'Back' button if you don't want to continue this fan fiction, I don't forbid you**

**Message : I hope all of you like this**

**Don't like don't read**

**. . .**

.

.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

**New York Street, September 21****st**** 2010, At 22.00**

Sepi. Sunyi. Senyap.

Begitulah suasana salah satu jalan di New York. Gelap pun tak urung mewarnai suasana malam itu. Yah, langit begitu gelap tanpa secercah cahaya bintang yang mewarnai langit. Beberapa awan komulus yang berwarna sedikit abu-abu—awan mendung—terlihat bergumul menutupi sang langit. Sangat terlihat bahwa cuaca malam itu tak bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah suara deru mesin motor mulai membahana di jalan itu. Sebuah lampu sorot kuning terlihat bercahaya dari kejauhan. Mungkin sebuah motor. Dan—oh, benar saja. Terlihatlah, sebuah motor berwarna merah menyala sedang melaju kencang di jalanan sepi tadi.

Yah, sangat kencang dan terburu-buru. Bahkan, sang pengemudi yang mengenakan helm berwarna merah gelap itu memacu motornya dengan kecepatan melebihi batas normal untuk pengemudi biasa—200km/jam.

Mata merah sang pengemudi terlihat berkilat dari balik kaca helm. Nafasnya terlihat memburu. Dilihat dari kecepatannya pun, kelihatannya dia tengah tergesa-gesa. Mata itu masih menatap jalanan tajam, meski pikirannya sedikit tak konsentrasi dengan apa yang ada di depan. Pikirannya teralih pada perbincangan lewat media seluler beberapa jam yang lalu.

Perbincangan dengan orang yang menyekap Isabel.

Well, bisa dipastikan bahwa lelaki ini adalah Akaba. Akaba Hayato. Mata merah itu berkilat marah mengingat perbincangan itu. Perbincangan yang membuatnya harus memacu motornya melebihi batas normal.

—**Flash Back****—**

"Isabel diculik?" pekik Akaba memecahkan keheningan ruangan saat itu. Membuat semua pasang mata di ruangan itu tersita pandangannya. Segera saja seluruh mata itu mengelilingi sang lelaki gitaris band itu.

"Yayaya. Dia sedang disekap oleh para bawahanku," suara itu terdengar mengejek.

"Lepaskan dia!" ucap Akaba dengan nada menggeram—marah.

"Ou, ou, ou. Tidak semudah itu, Tuan Akaba," suara itu menolak permintaan sang gitaris, dengan nada bercanda dan seolah ia sedang menawarkan jasa 'yang sulit' untuk dilakukan. "Aku akan membebaskannya jika kau menuruti satu permintaanku. Bagaimana?"

Terdengar nada licik dalam suara itu. Akaba membulatkan matanya sejenak. Sejenak, ia merasakan perasaan tak enak dengan kata 'permintaan' itu. "Apa permintaanmu?"

"Kufufufu, aku ingin agar kau datang kesini TANPA mengajak salah seorang temanmu ataupun senjata yang kau miliki. Jika tidak, nyawa gadis ini tak bisa kujamin," jawab sang suara dalam ponsel itu. Mendadak, lelaki berambut merah itu merasakan firasat buruk. Mendadak pula, suaranya tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Ia jadi membisu.

Hening sesaat. Akaba masih memikirkan tawaran sang penelpon itu. Otaknya berpikir, apakah sang penelpon sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang—mungkin saja—membahayakan nyawanya karena ada kata 'senjata' disana.

"Oya? Jadi, gimana, Tuan Gitaris?" tanya sang penelpon yang mungkin sudah tak sabar dengan jawaban Akaba. Akaba menghela nafas sesaat, sementara teman-temannya yang ikut mendengar itu di sampingnya memandang lelaki itu was-was.

"Fuu, baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu," jawab lelaki itu dengan nada mantap. Semua mata disana membulat tak percaya.

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kedatanganmu segera di gudang tua di New York. Mengerti?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Selamat jalan, Tuan Akaba," suara itu lalu menutup penggilan via ponsel itu.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu! Apa maksudmu, Akaba? Apa kau bermaksud menyelamatkan dia sendiri? Jangan egois!" seru Watt kemudian. Ia mengguncang tubuh Akaba. Akaba masih diam. "Jika dia melakukan apapun padamu, bagaimana? Kau bisa saja terluka!"

"Jika Isabel yang terluka?" Akaba tiba-tiba berkata. Pandangan matanya menjadi tajam. "Jika aku tidak menuruti permintaannya, pasti dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada Isabel kan? Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi!" tambahnya lagi dengan suara yang naik satu oktaf. Nafas lelaki itu terlihat memburu. Semua langsung terdiam, tiada yang berani berkata.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi apa-apa, katakan pada kami," Watt membuka suara. Akaba menatap lelaki itu sejenak. Ia lalu mengangguk.

"Ya. Aku pasti akan membawa gadis itu kembali. Aku janji." ucap Akaba seraya berjalan menuju ke luar pintu.

—**End of Flash Back****—**

Begitulah kronologis kejadian, mengapa ia bisa mengendarai motor sebegitu—sangat—kencangnya malam-malam seperti ini. Isabel—gadis yang ia cintai—diculik dan dia harus menyelamatkannya. Apapun resikonya.

Ia kemudian memacu kembali motornya dengan kecepatan yang lebih kencang.

.

.

—Isabel And The Red Guitar © Hikari Kou Minami—

.

.

**An ****Old Warehouse, New York, September 21****st**** 2010, 22.30**

Motor milik Akaba berhenti di depan sebuah gudang tua yang—ia yakini—digunakan sebagai tempat penyekapan sang kekasih tercinta. Ia segera turun dari motor dan melepas helm merahnya. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan gudang itu. Tiba-tiba, dari arah samping pintu, terlihat dua orang pria dengan tubuh yang cukup kekar berjalan ke arah pintu. Mereka lalu menatap lelaki berambut merah itu. Hm, berusaha menghadang lelaki itu ya?

"Kukukuku, akhirnya kau datang juga, Tuan Gitaris," kata salah satu lelaki itu.

"Kami sudah lama menunggumu lho," ucap yang satunya. Mereka menyeringai lebar.

"Menyingkir dari sana!" bentak Akaba dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Kalau kami tidak mau?" kata salah satu pria itu.

"Aku tidak segan-segan akan menggunakan cara kasar," jawab Akaba simple sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Kedua lelaki itu saling bertatapan setelah sedetik kemudian mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha! Hei, Tuan. Tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa kau telah kalah jumlah?" ucap yang pertama tadi.

"Kami dua orang sedangkan kau satu orang! Mana mungkin kau bisa membuat kami kalah! Hahahaha—"

_B__UAK! _

"AKH!" pekik sang pria yang tertawa paling akhir tadi. Ia memegang perutnya yang tadi dipukul secara tiba-tiba oleh Akaba. Matanya pun melotot karena akibat dari serangan pukulan tadi.

_SRAK!__ BRUK!_

Tubuh lelaki itu terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh di lantai. Membuat sebuah komposisi suara yang kurang enak didengar.

"A—Apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak lelaki yang terjatuh itu.

Akaba menyeringai kecil. "Aku sudah bilang kan, jika aku tak bisa masuk dengan cara halus maka aku akan menggunakan cara kasar,"

"Cih! Kurang ajar kau!" sang pria yang masih berdiri lalu segera menerjang ke arah Akaba dengan tangan diangkat—ingin memukul.

BUAK!

Akaba kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke arah perut lelaki itu. Pria itu lalu segera ikut terjatuh dengan cukup mudah.

"Asal kalian tahu saja, aku pernah menjadi atlit _American football_ saat aku SMP dulu," ucap Akaba sambil meninggalkan kedua lelaki yang telah terbaring dengan mulut terbuka menahan sakit dan mata melotot. Ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan membuka kenop pintunya.

Gelap.

Begitulah yang ia dapat katakan ketika melihat suasana di dalam gudang itu. Gelap dan sepi. Tak ada pencahayaan sedikitpun di dalam gudang itu kecuali sinar lampu jalan di luar yang berasal dari celah-celah jendela yang terbuka. Akaba mengamati tempat itu sesaat. Kemudian, ia melangkah ke dalam gudang itu.

Ia melangkah perlahan, agar ia bisa leluasa menjelajahi tempat itu agar ia bisa menemukan dimana gadis berambut merah itu berada. Ia membuka satu persatu pintu yang ia lewati. Namun, di balik pintu-pintu itu, tiada sosok gadis itu berada. Nihil. Hanya kekosongan belaka.

Akaba menghela nafas tak lega dengan berat. Mata merahnya menatap koridor yang gelap dengan tatapan kesal. Kesal karena tak mampu menemukan Isabel dimana. Ia menendang lantai dengan kakinya—kesal.

Mimik wajahnya menampilkan raut kesal dan khawatir. Sungguh, ia khawatir dengan keadaaan gadis yang amat ia cintai itu. Ia juga takut, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu menimpa sang kekasih. Firasat buruk sekejab mulai menghantuinya.

Ia lalu melihat ke sebuah pintu yang masih tertutup. Dengan harapan tertaruh pada sang pintu, ia lalu mendobrak pintu itu dan—

_BRAK!_

—Mata Akaba membelalak melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya kini. Membeku rasanya tubuh pemuda itu kini.

"Isabel!"

Terlihat sesosok gadis berambut merah dengan mata onyxnya yang melebar. Raut wajahnya terlihat kaget namun sekaligus senang. Kedua tangannya terikat di belakang kursi dengan tali. Mulutnya disumpal sebuah sapu tangan, membuatnya hanya bisa mengerang saat sang penolong datang.

"Emmmmm!" erangnya saat ia melihat pemuda itu, seakan sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hoo... Ternyata, sang ksatria penyelamat sudah datang untuk menolong sang tuan putri, ya?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang membahana di ruangan itu. Akaba segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat, sesosok bayangan dari kegelapan datang memasuki ruangan itu. Mata merah dan onyx milik Akaba dan Isabel membelalak melihat sosok yang datang dari balik kegelapan itu.

"A—Alex?/Emmm?" seru kedua orang itu bersamaan. "Ti—Tidak mungkin? Alex, _Leader_ band d'Dark Ray itu, kan?" seru Akaba menyebutkan identitas diri Alex.

Sosok yang bernama Alex itu tersenyum menyeringai—menyadari sosoknya telah terlihat jelas kini oleh mereka. Terlihat beberapa orang lagi memasuki ruangan itu dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Ba—Bahkan, seluruh anggota d'Dark Ray juga? Grrrr! Apa yang kau rencanakan, Alex?" geram Akaba dengan mata merah yang berkilat.

"Kukukuku, ternyata sang ikan sangat mudah untuk dipancing ya, dengan umpan seperti ini," kata Alex sambil berjalan dan melepas sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulut Isabel.

"PUAH! Hayato! Kenapa kau kemari? Ini jeba—"

"DIAM!" seru Reno dari belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa Reno. Toh, sang ikan sudah terperangkap dalam jaring milik kita. Dia takkan bisa lari lagi," kata Alex lagi.

"Lepaskan Isabel!" teriak Akaba kemudian.

"Ou, ou, ou, tidak semudah itu," tolak Alex masih dengan seringai terstempel di wajahnya. "Kan tadi sudah kubilang, kau harus melakukan apa yang kuminta dulu," kata Alex lagi.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu!" bentak Akaba lagi. Sungguh, emosi memuncak di ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku hanya ingin... Band THE BLOOD milikmu..."

"...bubar..."

_DEG!_

Apa? Lelaki ini meminta dirinya untuk membubarkan Band-nya sendiri? Demi seorang penggila sisir di ujung dunia sana [?], ia tidak akan pernah mau membubarkan band itu!

"Aku tidak akan membubarkan band itu. Band itu adalah cita-cita dan impianku bersama Isabel dan yang lain. Kami sudah berjanji akan pergi ke Budokan bersama band itu, jadi band itu takkan kububarkan apapun yang terjadi!" tolak Akaba tegas.

"Apapun yang terjadi ya?" ulang Alex kemudian. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Isabel yang tengah memberinya _death glare_ manis. Namun, _death glare_ itu tak bertahan lama, karena—

"Bahkan jika gadis ini meninggalkan tubuhnya untuk selamanya, kau pun tak akan membubarkannya?"

—Sebuah pisau yang terlihat tajam tengah menawan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Mata onyx gadis itu membelalak, begitu pula dengan mata merah milik Akaba.

"Jangan sentuh dia dengan pisau laknat itu!" teriak Akaba kemudian. Alex menarik pisaunya kembali.

"Habis, kau tidak bisa diajak bicara baik-baik sih," ujar Alex kemudian sambil memainkan benda tajam berbahaya itu.

"Cepat putuskan pilihanmu sebelum Alex benar-benar melakukannya pada kekasihmu itu!" perintah Allen dingin. Akaba mengernyit kesal. Kedua pilihan yang ditawarkan padanya sangat tidak menguntungkan baginya. Jika dia memilih untuk menyelamatkan Isabel, maka ia harus membubarkan band, karena jika mengingkarinya bisa jadi Alex akan melakukan hal yang lebih ganas lagi. Tapi, jika ia memilih untuk tetap tidak membubarkan band, maka bisa saja Isabel akan—

—Pergi untuk selamanya.

Pilihan sulit.

Akaba lalu menghela nafas berat, seberat pilihan yang nantinya harus ia ambil. Sebuah pilihan dari dua pilihan menyebalkan—dan sialan—itu. Ia harus memilih salah satunya. Salah satu yang paling ia sayangi.

"Baiklah..." kata Akaba kemudian.

Memilih yang paling ia sayangi.

"Aku memilih..."

Serta mengorbankan yang ia sayangi pula.

"Menyelamatkan Isabel."

_DEG!_

Mata onyx Isabel membulat. Ia tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Alex menyeringai senang.

"Hayato! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau mau mengorbankan mimpi kita ya?" teriak Isabel kesal. "Ini semua—"

"Kukuku, pintar juga ya, kau memilih. Memilih kekasih sendiri ketimbang band, Tapi..." ucapan Alex tergantung. Ia menyeringai misterius.

"...sayangnya, kau harus menerima penyiksaan batin dulu." kata Alex sambil mengarahkan pisaunya ke Isabel.

_CTAR!_

"APA?" teriak Akaba kaget. Suara petir terdengar bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Akaba.

_SRAT!_

_DRAK!_

Sontak, Isabel segera menghindar dari tebasan pisau itu yang mengena ujung rambutnya dan membuatnya jatuh dari kursi yang terikat dengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya pula untuk mendekat ke arah Akaba.

"Hayato! Lepaskan ikatan ini! Cepat!" perintah Isabel kemudian. Akaba segera melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat kaki dan tangan Isabel. Setelah terbebas dari ikatan tali yang melilitnya, gadis itu segera berdiri.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang Isabel? Aku kan memilih untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu?" teriak Akaba kemudian.

"Sayangnya, kami jarang sekali menepati janji yang kami buat," kata Alex dengan nada kejam dan menakutkan sambil menunjukkan pisau itu ke arah dua orang itu.

"Hayato, kita harus lari dari mereka! Kita tidak akan menang jika kita melawan mereka! Apalagi mereka membawa benda berbahaya semacam itu! Kita bisa mati!" ujar Isabel dengan nada berbisik. Akaba mengangguk pela. Namun, sebelum mereka bisa melangkahkan kaki—

"Kalian mau kabur ya?" kata Alex dengan nada mengintimidasi. Kedua orang itu terperanjat.

"Sayangnya, kami tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," sambung Reno kemudian.

"Gawat.." desis Isabel kesal. Ia memandang para personil d'Dark Ray dengan tatapan kesal dan marah. Kenapa orang-orang seperti mereka bisa ada di dunia ini? Dan kenapa harus mereka berdua yang menghadapi manusia-manusia seperti mereka? Pikiran Isabel kalut dan kesal serta marah dengan manusia-manusia keji di depannya. Tapi, pikiran itupun terhentikan oleh sebuah tangan kekar yang tiba-tiba menyeret tangannya. Isabel menoleh ke sang pemilik tangan.

"Ayo, Bel! Kita lari!" ucap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan menyeret tangan Isabel. Isabel hanya mampu menyimpan senyum dan mengikuti langkah sang pemuda.

"Jangan lari kalian!" teriak Reno kemudian. Lalu, kejadian kejar mengejar di gudang tua itupun tidak terelakkan lagi dengan iringan ritme yang teratur yang didendangkan oleh sang hujan yang mengguyur daerah itu beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Cih! Kenapa dia malah balik menyerang?" kata Akaba kesal dengan masih berlari.

"Ini jebakan, Hayato! JE-BA-KAN!" kata Isabel dengan menegaskan kata 'jebakan'. "Ini hanya jebakan agar kau mau kesini, membubarkan band dan membuatmu terluka juga dengan aku sebagai sanderanya!" jelas Isabel lagi.

"Jika aku terluka, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi, jika sampai kau yang terluka..." ucap Akaba terputus. "... takkan kumaafkan mereka!" lanjutnya kemudian. Isabel sedikit tercengang mendengar itu.

"Begitu pula denganku, Hayato," gumam Isabel pelan. Pelan namun Akaba masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Makanya, takkan kubiarkan itu terjadi," katanya kemudian. Isabel hanya mampu memandang wajah lelaki itu yang terlihat serius. Sekali lagi, ia menyimpan senyum.

"Yeah, kita jangan sampai terluka disini," gumam Isabel. Akaba hanya tersenyum setelah gadis itu menggumamkan itu. Mereka terus berlari hingga langkah mereka terhenti oleh beberapa orang yang mencegat mereka di depan pintu keluar.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lari!" teriak Anthony.

"Tch!" decak Akaba kemudian. Akaba bersiap untuk menyerang mereka sementara Isabel bersembunyi di balik badan Akaba.

"Hajar dia!" perintah Anthony kepada anak-anak buahnya. Mereka pun menyerang Akaba.

"Heaaaa!" teriak salah satu pria yang mau menghajar Akaba. Akaba lalu segera mempertahankan diri dari serangan itu dengan balik meninju perut lelaki itu.

_BUAK!_

_DRAK!_

Lelaki itu tersentak ke belakang dengan memegangi perutnya, menahan sakit. Melihat itu, pria-pria lain pun ikut menghajar Akaba. Isabel segera mundur dari tempat itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengincar wajah lelaki berambut merah itu, namun Akaba bisa menghindarinya dengan baik, bahkan ia balik memukul perutnya. Ada lagi yang mengincar perutnya, tapi ia menghindar ke samping.

Isabel yang berada tak jauh hanya memandang lelaki itu getir. '_Ini semua gara-gara aku,_' batinnya kesal. Melihat Isabel yang berada disitu, Anthony segera mendapat pemikiran jenius. Ia lalu segera berjalan pelan menuju Isabel dan segera—

"Ha—APH!"

—Membungkam mulut Isabel. Anthony menyeringai lebar.

"Hahaha! Aku akan membunuh gadis ini!" tawa Anthony meledak. Akaba menoleh ke arah lelaki yang tengah membungkam mulut Isabel itu. Menyadari dirinya sedang dalam bahaya, Isabel segera mengambil tindakan, yaitu—

"ARGH!" pekik lelaki itu kemudian.

—Memukul perut lelaki itu dengan sikunya alias menyikutnya. Tangan lelaki itu segera terlepas dari mulutnya dan Isabel pun berhasil bebas.

"Hei! Ingat ya, meski aku cewek, aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan!" teriak Isabel kemudian. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju Akaba dan menarik tangannya—bermaksud keluar dari gudang itu dan lari. Sayang, saat ia sampai di depan pintu gudang, motor milik Akaba sudah lenyap tak berbekas.

"Tch! Meski Alex dan teman-temannya yang lain sudah menyingkirkan motorku!" decak Akaba kesal.

"Lalu bagaimana kita pergi dari tempat ini? Lari?" tanya Isabel gelisah.

"Tepat sekali, Nona Isabel," kata seseorang yang berada di hadapan mereka. Ups—bukan seseorang lagi, tapi beberapa orang. Alex tengah menyeringai lebar melihat kedua orang itu kesulitan.

"Ukh!" geram Akaba dan Isabel bebarengan.

"Kalian tidak bisa lari lagi!" kata Alex seraya dengan beberapa pria yang berjalan ke arah Akaba dan Isabel dari belakang.

"Sial!" ucap Isabel kemudian.

"Semuanya, serang mereka!" perintah lelaki itu sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang tengah dikepung itu.

Pria-pria itu segera berjalan dengan muka garang dan nafsu membunuh yang menguar. Akaba dan Isabel segera bersiap-siap. Isabel pun ikut berkelahi karena ia tak mau merepotkan Akaba lagi.

"Hati-hati, Isabel," ujar Akaba kemudian.

"Un!" Isabel mengangguk pelan namun mantap. Mereka pun lalu berkelahi.

Memukul pipi. Menendang perut. Menyikut perut. Adegan-adegan tersebut terus berulang, dengan nilai kemenangan oleh duo gitaris berambut merah ini. Namun, terlihat Isabel sudah kelelahan. Akaba pun berinisiatif untuk membiarkan Isabel tidak ikut berkelahi dan melindungi diri gadis itu.

Sementara di sisi lain, Alex dan Allen melihat perkelahian itu—minus Reno, yang ikut berkelahi—. Alex merasa bosan dengan perkelahian ini, karena sebenarnya yang ia incar itu adalah mental alias keadaan batin milik gitaris itu jika kehilangan orang yang paling dicintainya. Allen sendiri hanya menatap kejadian itu dengan datar.

"Allen, perkelahian ini membosankan, bisakah kau membuatnya menjadi sedikit... menarik..?" pinta Alex kemudian. Allen menoleh ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau mau aku membuat ini lebih menarik? Sungguh?" kata Allen kemudian. Alex mengangguk dan menyeringai lebar. Allen hanya tertunduk, namun seringai tipis terukir di bibirnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," kata Allen sambil berjalan menjauhi Alex dan menuju arena perkelahian. Terlihat kilau cahaya terang di balik tangan lelaki itu yang basah oleh air hujan. Kilau cahaya akibat tubrukan cahaya lampu malam dan permukaan mengkilap benda yang lelaki itu bawa.

Lelaki itu berjalan di belakang Akaba. Isabel melihat lelaki itu curiga. Ia pun memasang kuda-kuda kalau-kalau lelaki itu mau melakukan sesuatu. Lelaki itu berhenti berjalan dan mulai bersiap untuk—berlari?

Yah, Allen berlari ke arah belakang Akaba dengan sebuah...pisau yang tengah terjulur ke depan, siap menusuk mangsa apapun itu yang berada di depannya. Akaba tak menyadari siapapun yang kini berada di belakangnya karena ia sibuk dengan musuh-musuh di depannya. Apalagi air hujan cukup mengahalangi pandangannya. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa—

Akaba mau ditusuk!

Isabel yang juga menyadari hal itu membulatkan matanya. Ia lalu segera berlari ke belakang Akaba—mencegah hal yang mau dilakukan lelaki berambut putih itu. Namun—

_JLEB!_

—terlambat.

Tidak terdengar suara pukulan lagi. Tidak terdengar suara orang berteriak saat melancarkan serangan. Senyap sekejap bagaikan orkestra musik yang baru saja selesai. Hening. Hanya suara ritmis hujan turun yang terdengar bersenandung. Senandung lirih, tentunya.

Darah merah segar terlihat jatuh mengucur di benda tajam itu. Jatuh mengucur bersamaan dengan air hujan yang turun. Turun ke tanah dan menyatu dalam sebuah kesatuan unik. Sepasang mata merah terlihat terbelalak berikut juga dengan sepasang onyx yang tak jauh lebar dari sang mata merah. Si pemilik pisau tersenyum sadis di balik rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya, sementara sang pemimpin perkelahian ini terbengong namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum keji.

"I—Isabel..." gumam Akaba kemudian.

Lelaki yang menghunuskan pisau itu lalu segera menarik pisau itu untuk terlepas dari 'daging' yang ia tusuk tadi. 'Daging' itupun mulai jatuh perlahan di atas aspal jalan yang basah oleh air hujan.

_BRUK!_

Yah. 'Daging' yang berperawakan seorang gadis cantik berambut merah gelap dengan mata bertahtakan onyx hitam yang kini membulat besar. Yah, Isabel Harvard, itulah 'daging' yang ditusuk oleh benda tajam bernama pisau tadi. Kronologisnya, ia tadi melindungi Akaba yang sedang akan ditusuk oleh Allen dengan secepat mungkin mengarahkan tangan Allen ke arah lain, namun yang ia dapat malah—

"ISABEL!"

—keterlambatan dan tusukan benda laknat itu.

"Ukkh!" erang Isabel sambil memegang perutnya yang berdarah. Akaba segera menghampirinya dan menyangga bahu gadis itu. Semua orang disana hanya mematung melihat itu semua. Yah, sebenarnya orang-orang yang berada disana—minus anggota d'Dark Ray, tidak tahu bahwa nantinya akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Isabel! Isabel! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaba khawatir.

"Uhuk!" Isabel terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah pada batuknya.

"A—Aku akan segera menelpon—" kata-kata Akaba menggantung saat ia menyadari bahwa gudang itu tidak dapat dijangkau oleh sinyal. Daerah tanpa sinyal. "Tch!" decaknya kemudian.

"Ugh.. A..Aku... ti..tidak.." Isabel mengambil napas sejenak.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri Isabel!" kata Akaba kemudian.

Isabel menggeleng lemah. "A.. aku... tidak.. a.. apa.. apa.. Haya.. to.." ujar Isabel dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya yang terlihat lemah kini.

"Kau tertusuk! Mana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa!" bentak Akaba lagi. Bentakkan yang menyiratkan kekahawatiran.

Isabel hanya tersenyum. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu benar-benar khawatir.

"Kau tetaplah disini! Aku akan membereskan mereka semua!" kata Akaba kemudian sambil membaringkan tubuh Isabel di tanah. Akaba pun berbalik menatap seluruh musuhnya dengan tatapan benci yang dibalas dengan tatapan horror dari sang musuh.

_BUAK! _

_DUAK! _

_DAK! _

_DRAK!_

Akaba tak henti-hentinya melancarkan pukulan di tubuh lawannya—membuat lawannya tak bisa bangkit lagi. Dia sungguh-sungguh dikuasai oleh amarah kini. Yah, siapa yang tidak marah jika kekasih yang paling dicintai ditusuk dengan keji oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan pisau? Bahkan pisaunya dicabut kembali, sakit kan?

Sementara di sisi lain, Isabel melihat ke atas langit yang berwarna hitam dan sedang menurunkan bulir-bulir air hujan. Dengan tangan bergetar, gadis itu lalu merogoh saku jas merahnya. Ia meraih sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dan dihias dengan pita berwarna emas dengan aksen glitter. Ia memandangi kotak kecil yang kini mulai basah oleh air hujan itu.

Di sisi lain, seluruh lawan sudah selesai dihabisi, tinggal sang bos saja. Akaba lalu segera berjalan ke arah Alex, tapi yang ia lihat, raut wajah Alex tengah—

"A—Aku...ti—tidak membunuhnya.." racau lelaki itu tak jelas. '_Hei! Ada apa dengan lelaki itu?_' Pikir Akaba kemudian dengan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

—menghoror dengan tidak normalnya. Yah, kini lelaki yang menyandang otak di balik penculikan ini tengah memegang wajahnya dengan tatapan horror. Oh, apa yang tengah ia takutkan kini?

"Aku tidak membunuhnya! Aku tidak membunuhnya! AKU TIDAK MEMBUNUHNYA!" racau lelaki itu makin keras namun tidak jelas.

"Hoi, Alex! Yang kau maksud itu membunuh siapa?" tanya Akaba penasaran dengan siapa yang dibunuh Alex. Perasaan yang menusuk Isabel itu Allen dan Isabel belum mati!

"Tidak! Bukan aku! Bukan aku! BUKAN—AAAAAAAAA!" lelaki itu kini berteriak kencang seperti orang gila. Sementara Allen, sudah pergi meninggalkan TKP dengan gelar 'penusuk pelarian' kini. Kini, Akaba semakin bingung dengan ulah Alex yang bak orang gila kesasar itu. Melihat lawannya yang kini gila itu, ia lalu berbalik ke arah Isabel.

"Isabel!" teriaklelaki itu sambil memegang bahu Isabel. Isabel menoleh ke arahnya. Darah masih mengucur di perutnya. Sepertinya dia kini tengah kehabisan banyak darah.

"Hayato... ada yang mau... kuberikan... padamu," kata Isabel kemudian sambil menyerahkan kotak kecil berwarna merah tadi—yang kini basah oleh air hujan. Akaba terkejut saat tangan mungil Isabel menyodorkan kotak itu padanya.

"_O...tanjoubi... ome..dettou... Hayato..-kun,_" kata Isabel melafalkan sebaris kalimat berbahasa Jepang itu. Mata merah Akaba terbelalak mendengar hal itu.

"Darimana..kau belajar bahasa Jepang, Bel?" tanya Akaba dengan senyum miris di wajahnya.

"Ehehe...di internet..." jawab Isabel dengan sebuah tawa kecil nan lemah di bibirnya.

"_Arigatou_," jawab Akaba sambil meraih kotak itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Akaba kemudian.

"Hadiah ulang tahunmu," jawab Isabel dengan senyum tipis lagi.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanya Akaba lagi.

"Buka saja!" jawab Isabel dengan nada senang. Akaba pun lalu menarik pita berwarna emas itu. Dengan pelan, simpul pita itu terbuka. Lelaki itu lalu membuka tutup kotak itu dan terlihat—

"I—Ini..." gumam Akaba terkejut.

—sebuah pick gitar kecil yang berwarna merah. Sederhana memang. Namun, pick gitar itu dihiasi dengan warna glitter emas dan yang paling membuat Akaba terkejut adalah, huruf H dan I yang terukir di atasnya dengan warna glitter emas itu.

"Untukmu, Hayato," ujar Isabel lagi. "Aku tahu, mungkin... harganya.. nggak seberapa, tapi.. hadiah ulang tahun.. yang terpikirkan olehku... hanya itu," jelas Isabel dengan napas satu duanya. Dia belum sembuh benar. Ya, mereka tidak pergi dari tempat itu. Gudang itu jauh dari kota, sekitar 3 kilometer jauh dari kota terdekat. Sungguh tempat yang paling tepat sebagai tempat penyekapan.

Akaba sendiri tenang-tenang saja, karena dia sendiri sudah mengatakan pada teman-temannya sebelum berangkat, jika ia tidak kembali pada waktu 3 jam, maka mereka harus menyusulnya dengan membawa bantuan, dokter misalnya. Akaba sudah tahu bahwa saat ia menyelamatkan Isabel, dia takkan kembali dengan keadaan sehat, dan kenyataan pun mengatakan demikian. Kini waktu sudah terlewat sekitar 5 menit untuk Watt dan yang lain untuk punya hak menyusul mereka.

"Isabel bodoh..." kata Akaba kemudian dengan wajah menunduk. Isabel sontak menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benda ini jauh lebih berharga daripada sebuah berlian di mataku!" lanjut lelaki itu dengan wajah ingin menangis, atau sudah menangis? Mengingat air hujan dan tangisan tidak ada bedanya di bawah guyuran hujan kini.

Isabel tersentak mendengar kata-kata itu. Sebuah senyumpun terukir manis di wajahnya. "_Arigatou_... Hayato," kata Isabel melafalkan kata terima kasih itu.

"Sepertinya nanti aku harus berbicara denganmu dengan menggunakan bahasa Jepang," ujar Akaba kemudian.

"Hei, aku kan hanya mengucapkan apa yang sering orang Jepang katakan saja. Aku belum begitu tahu dasar-dasarnya!" kata Isabel lemah dengan masih memegang perutnya yang entah kenapa makin sakit. "EKH!" erang gadis itu kemudian.

Akaba segera tersentak dan memeriksa keadaan gadis itu. "Isabel, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Isabel menggeleng lemah dengan masih menahan rasa sakit itu.

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya lemah.

"Sabar Bel, mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi! Tahan sebentar Bel!" pinta Akaba dengan muka khawatir tingkat akut.

"Apakah... sudah saatnya..?" gumam Isabel kemudian. Akaba terkejut.

"A—Apa maksudmu, Bel? Kau tidak akan..." Akaba menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mungkin... sebentar lagi ya..." gumam Isabel semakin tidak jelas.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Bel! Mereka pasti akan datang sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi! Tahan dulu, Bel! Kau tidak boleh ma—"

"Merah..." ucap gadis itu tergantung.

"Eh?" Akaba menghentikan ucapannya tadi. Isabel menoleh ke arahnya.

"Merah yang mempertemukan kita... Merah yang menghubungkan kita... dan merah..." Isabel menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"... yang memisahkan kita.."

_DEG!_

Sejenak, jantung Akaba seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Bel! Aku tak mau kau meninggalkanku!" teriak Akaba sambil memeluk gadis itu erat. Isabel hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan lemah dan tersenyum yang sama lemahnya dengan pelukannya. Senyum pasrah, eh?

"Tapi... aku sudah... tidak kuat lagi." ucap gadis itu dengan senandung lirih. Akaba serasa mendengarkan sebuah bunyi _Dissonance_ dan melodi lagu _Fur Elise_ bersamaan di pendengarannya kini.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi, Bel! Mereka pasti akan segera datang! Kau harus menahannya sebentar saja!" kata Akaba dengan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungguh ia tak mau kehilangan gadis ini. Isabel pun meregangkan pelukannya dari pelukan Akaba. Mata onyxnya lalu menatap merahnya mata Akaba. Ia lalu memegang pipi lelaki itu dengan kedua tangannya. Air mata yang samar teralir di pipi putih gadis itu.

"Maaf, Hayato... Tapi.. aku sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi..." kata gadis itu dengan tetap berusaha tersenyum.

"Isabel! Kau harus bertahan sebentar saja! Ah, tch! Kemana saja sih mereka? Ini terlalu lama!" decak pemuda itu kesal sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Isabel menggeleng pelan.

"Sudah. Tidak usah..." gumam gadis itu kemudian.

"Tapi, Bel! Jika kau tidak kuat kau akan ma—"

Akaba merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Lembut dan terasa lemah. Jarak tereliminasi di antaranya dan gadis itu, membuat lelaki itu hanya mampu melihat wajah sang gadis yang sedang menutup matanya. Isabel melepaskan ciumannya kemudian, sementara Akaba masih bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu tadi.

"Hayato..." ucap gadis itu kemudian.

"... _Aishiteru yo_.." lanjut gadis itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis terlukis di bibirnya. Mata merah Akaba terbelalak mendengar hal itu. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh gadis itu mulai mengendur dan jatuh ke pelukan lelaki itu.

"Isabel..." panggil Akaba kemudian. Namun, jawab tak kunjung datang.

"Isabel..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun, sekali lagi pula, hanya sepi yang menjawab.

"Isabel!" panggilnya semakin keras. Sekali lagi, derai hujanlah yang malah menjawabnya.

Akaba lalu lepaskan pelukannya dari gadis itu. Ia melihat kedua permata onyx itu tealh tertutup.

"Isabel! Kau tidak apa-apa kan, bel?" teriak Akaba dengan suara cemas. Namun, hanya senyum aneh yang menjawabnya—senyum aneh gadis itu.

"Bel! Bangun, bel!" senyum aneh yang membawanya melepaskan ikatan jiwa dengan raga itu.

"Bel... Isa... bel...?" Akaba memandang sosok itu tak percaya. Ia tak percaya bahwa—

"ISABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!"

—sosok itu telah tertidur dengan tenang dalam tidur abadinya. Tidur abadi dimana ia tak akan bisa bangun kembali. Bahkan setelah dicium oleh sang pangeran. Ia takkan pernah membuka permata onyx itu lagi. Ia takkan pernah menyinggungkan senyum itu lagi. Ia takkan pernah menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lagi. Ia takkan pernah kembali lagi dengan sosok jiwa bersama raga. Takkan pernah.

.

.

.

—**A**l** F**ine**—**

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar riuh deru motor dan mobil mendekati gudang tua itu. Watt dan yang lainnya hanya dapat menemukan seorang pria berambut merah yang tengah memeluk seseorang berambut merah panjang sambil menangis dan meneriaki nama—mungkin—orang yang ia peluk itu di bawah rintik air hujan yang hampir akan reda. Mereka terlambat, hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Watt.

Akaba masih memeluk gadis itu dan meneriaki namanya untuk bangun—meski ia tahu, gadis itu takkan membuka matanya. Bernapas pun tidak bisa. Semua sia-sia. Gadis itu takkan bangun.

Setelah membujuk lelaki berambut merah itu untuk segera membawa Isabel ke rumah sakit untuk diotopsi, mereka lalu segera meluncur ke rumah sakit itu. Dengan sedikit amukan penyalahan oleh Akaba kepada teman-temannya, toh mereka semua sudah sekuat tenaga untuk bisa kesana secepat-cepatnya.

Menurut cerita dari Felica, mereka tadi terjebak macet, sementara air hujan membuat jalan licin dan mereka harus berhati-hati dalam mengendarai mobil. Selain itu, jarak bekas gudang tua itu dengan kota mereka sangat jauh. Jadi, keterlambatan itu tidak seratus persen kesalahan mereka. Mereka sudah berusaha.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Isabel diotopsi dan dibawa ke kamar mayat dan akan dikuburkan besok di _Los Angeles Public Graveyard_ pukul 10.30 setelah melakukan upacara kematian di gereja setempat. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk Isabel Harvard.

_And this story have been end..._

.

.

.

—**C**oda**—**

.

.

.

**Graveyard, September 21****st****, 2013**

"Itulah saat terakhir aku melihatmu..." kata lelaki berambut merah itu kemudian sambil tetap memandang lurus ke depan. Mata merah yang tertutupi sunglasses itu terlihat sendu. Senyum tipis melengkung di bibirnya. Senyum tipis yang pahit.

"Kau tahu, setelah itu aku berhenti dari THE BLOOD dan kembali pulang ke Jepang karena ayahku pindah kembali kesana. Meski begitu, lima tahunku disana—dan juga bersamamu—tidaklah buruk," kata Akaba lagi. Akaba lalu tertunduk sesaat dan kemudian menoleh ke arah batu nisan yang dihasi bunga _chrysanthemum_ putih di atasnya.

"Maaf, Bel, aku tak bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk membawamu ke Budokan," ucap lelaki itu sambil mengelus batu nisan itu perlahan. "Maafkan aku..." gumamnya lirih lagi.

"Bel... apakah kau... tenang disana..?" tanya Akaba kepada sang makam—yang jelas-jelas mau sampai kiamat pun takkan terjawab—itu. Akaba hanya menunggu dalam diam akan jawaban sang makam.

"Aku harap... ya," jawabnya sendiri sambil tersenyum tipis. "Karena aku pasti akan tersiksa jika kau sampai menangis disana," tambahnya lagi.

"Kau tak perlu menangis atau menyalahkan dirimu, Bel, karena melihatku bersedih. Karena sekarang, aku sudah tidak bersedih lagi akan kematianmu ini," katanya lagi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja meski tanpamu di sisiku. Semua akan baik-baik saja,"

"Karena cinta kita akan abadi dalam ikatan benang merah yang tak akan terputus walau kita mati. Tidak akan terputus. Karena warna dari benang itu adalah merah, dan..."

"...kita dihubungkan oleh warna merah juga kan?" katanya kemudian sambil tersenyum menatap nisan di depannya. Ia pun lalu melangkah meninggalkan makam kekasihnya itu. Ia tahu, meski kekasihnya telah pergi meninggalkannya, tapi ia masih percaya bahwa cintanya dengan gadis itu tetap abadi dalam suatu ikatan benang berwarna merah. Karena merah adalah warna yang menyatukan mereka.

.

.

.

—**E**nd**—**

.

.

.

.

.

.

...Krik.

Ending macam apa pula ini? ;_; #headdesk

_Minna-sama, gomen ne_, kalau ending ancur nan abal kayak gini. Saya bingung harus mengakhiri cerita ini kayak apa ;_; #headbang

Apalagi adegan berantemnya, sumpah, gajeee ;A; Mana ada masalah kelainan kepribadian (Alex ketakutan sendiri itu lho) bisa keseret-seret lagi. Orz...

Ta—Tapi, akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini juga. Ini fic multichap pertama saya yang udah complete. Yahaaaaaaa! *tebar-tebar confeti*

Oh, ya, sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih kepada :

**M****itama**** 134666**, **Yaklin1412**, **Akita Need –Musicspeech**, **Yukari Hyuu-Kei**, **undine-yaha**, **DarkAngelYouichi**, **Nxkwlyac**, **Just Teen Reader -.- Hamazaki**, **i DON'T know****, RenDhi Hayato Araide**, dan **roronoalolu youichi **yang sudah mereview fic ini, baik di chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, atau 6. _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita_ (_ _). Maaf, kalau dalam penulisan cerita ini ada salah-salah kata, author kan juga manusia m(_ _)m.

Oya, dan buat **Jillian Leonhart** yang secara tidak langsung menginspirasi saya untuk membuat fic ini. _Arigatou_!

_Nee, minna-sama, mind to review this last chapter?_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

Tunggu cerita saya yang berikutnya ya! XD #ditendang

_Arriverdecci,_

_Hikari Kou Minami_


End file.
